Monster High własne postacie Wiki:Nasze własne postacie
Plik:Wiki-wordmark.png Tu każdy może wpisać swoje potwory jakie umieścił na tej wiki. Opiekę nad stroną sprawuje administracja. Prosimy o zachowanie ogólnej estetyki strony przy edytowaniu jej. BatiX Ani Nubis Córka Anubisa. Czikorita08 Victoria Chainsmeow Hybryda kotołaka i ducha. Liczy sobie 1700 lat, a przeliczeniu na skalę upiorów - 17. Upiorka pochodzi z Polstrachu, z miasta Złoznań. Nastolatka jest zrobiona na podstawie autorki. Victoria należy do dość nieśmiałych upiorków. Nie lubi zbyt długo przebywać wśród obcych i dość szybko się wtedy ulatnia. Upiorki, które spędzają dużo czasu razem z duszką dobrze wiedzą, że ta jest bardzo gadatliwa. Louriza Pandie Nastoletnia córka pary pandołaków. Kochająca sztukę, nieśmiała dziewczyna. Nikomu nie pozwala zobaczyć swych prac, ponieważ bardzo się ich wstydzi mimo, że są wspaniałe. Jest bardzo przewrażliwiona, jeśli o to chodzi. Panna Pandie jest nieśmiała i zamknięta w sobie. Nie lubi sporego tłumu, woli spędzać czas samotnie. Czasem się zdarzy, że jest oschła i nieprzyjemna dla tych, którzy nie chcą jej zostawić. Centopia Hoofenpuff 17-letnia hybryda centaura i jednorożca. Kochająca tęcze, różowy i My Little Pony nastolatka. Centopia jest sympatyczna i uwielbia towarzystwo innych upiorów. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest pomaganie młodszym i nowym upiorom, dlatego często jest proszona o oprowadzenie uczniów. Chociaż lubi towarzystwo innych, większość to tak naprawdę tylko znajomi. Cen jest nieufna wobec upiorów, ponieważ dawniej grupa nierozsądnych potworów dla pieniędzy spiłowała róg babci Cen na jej oczach. Oliver McCheetah 17-letni gepardołak. Bardzo często swatany z Victorią Chainsmeow. Jest sympatycznym chłopakiem. Uwielbia być w grupie i rozmawiać z innymi upiorami. Przy swych dobrych przyjaciołach często się wydurnia, przez co niektórzy sądzą, że nastolatek jest po prostu głupi. Jednak to nie jest prawdą, ponieważ jest on niezwykle inteligentny. Agnes Middle Robot pochodzący ze średniowiecza. Została stworzona przez naukowca, by pomagać ludziom. Przez pewną usterkę stała się zła i pod postacią Czarnego Rycerza zamieniała wszystko w kamień, by zniszczyć tego, który ją stworzył. Zadebiutowała w Evinan: Black Knight Attacks. Agnes jest robotem o sympatycznym charakterze. Ponieważ pochodzi ze średniowiecza, nie wie zbyt dużo o współczesnym świecie. Kala Orthus 1600 letnia córka Ortrosa, starsza siostra Sany. Upiorka sympatyczna i uwielbiająca kontakt z innymi uczniami Straszyceum. Uwielbia malować, rysować i wszystko, co jest związane ze sztuką. Nie można zaprzeczyć temu, że Kala to dość... roztrzepana upiorka. Zwykle nie wie, co się wokół niej dzieje, wpada na wszystkich podczas przerwy wyrządzając często szkody w dobrach materialnych. Felix Firestorm Siedemnastoletni czarownik ognia. Pochodzi z Anglii, gdzie dawniej wraz z rodziną podszywali się za zwykłą rodzinę Adams. Pod wpływem wściekłości chłopak ukazał swa moc, przez co rodzina czarowników musiała się przenieść. Rodzice wyrzucili go z domu. Aktualnie mieszka ze swoją starszą siostrą Aurorą. Świetnie gra na gitarze akustycznej. Rochi'Octavija 'Blair DeGhoul' (Właściwie: Willows - DeGhoul) Córka gargulicy oraz ducha, pochodzi z Paryża choć posiada zarówno korzenie polskie, litewskie oraz niemieckie. W ojczyźnie spędziła zaledwie rok swojego życia, by wraz z mamą przenieść się do Krakowa w Polsce. Dziewczyna już od dzieciństwa odstawała od reszty, uchodząc za swego rodzaju osobliwość, cudaczkę czy też dziwadło. Nie wiele łączyło ją z rówieśnikami czy własną rodziną. Dręczona, ukrywała swoje wnętrze pod skorupą zimnej jędzy, póki nie zaczęła uczęszczać do Straszyceum, gdzie poznała pierwsze, prawdziwe przyjaciółki oraz również pierwszą miłość. To właśnie przyjaźń oraz miłość, zmieniły Blair o nie mal 180 stopni, ukazując jej talenty oraz ciepłe i opiekuńcze wnętrze. Dziewczyna mimo tego, zawsze zachowuje swój własny dystans od obcych sobie osób, woląc trzymać się sprawdzonych przyjaciół. Inni mają ją za hipokrytkę, w istocie uwielbia udzielać rad ale rzadko kiedy stosuje się do własnych "mądrości" Ma wiele zainteresowań, między innymi muzykę, a dokładniej pisanie piosenek gdyż panicznie boi się występów publicznych, malarstwo i rysunek. Wbrew pozorom, ma wiele znajomych oraz przyjaciół. 'Justin Saina' Siedemnastoletni syn duszycy oraz dżinna, pochodzi z Indii, a dokładniej - ze stolicy tego kraju, aczkolwiek posiada amerykańskie, zamierzchłe korzenie. Młodszy o dokładnie trzy pełne minuty brat - bliźniak Justine Sainy. Już od dzieciństwa wykazywał zainteresowanie oraz zdolności muzyczne. Mając dziesięć lat, zadebiutował w między krajowym konkursie telewizyjnym dla utalentowanych dzieci, co przyniosło mu sławę oraz popularność a tak stał się " nastoletnim idolem" Szybko pozyskiwana sława umożliwiła chłopakowi podróże po wielu krajach, oraz zapoznanie wielu osób. Niestety, z powodu choroby która dopadła muzyka w przeszłości, musiał zawiesić karierę co bardzo go rozżaliło. Dopiero po kilku latach i pomocy swojej rodziny oraz przyjaciół, zaczął wierzyć że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Nie da się go nie lubić. Jest towarzyski, otwarty, szczery, zabawny a do tego wszystkiego pomocny i empatyczny. Zawsze stara się podnieść na duchu. To dlatego ma tak mało wrogów. Uwielbia zawierać znajomości i cieszy się z każdej zawiązanej relacji. Interesuje się głównie muzyką, śpiew i taniec nie są mu obce. On sam uwielbia grać na gitarze klasycznej którą chyba cały czas ze sobą nosi oraz pianinie, co tak jak talenty wyssał z mlekiem matki. Samodzielnie pisze teksty. 'Justine Saina' Córka duszki oraz dżinna, pochodzi z Indii, chociaż posiada zamierzchłe korzenie amerykańsko - tureckie, zawsze powtarza że najbliżej jej i sercem i wyglądem do hinduski. Naukę w MH zaczęła dzięki wygranej stypendium w konkursie. To pomieszanie sangwinika z cholerykiem, nie wiadomo czy spodziewać się u niej dobrego humoru czy odwrotnie, jedno można przewidzieć -jakakolwiek nie byłaby jej reakcja, będzie gwałtowna i porywcza. Upiorkę fascynują między innymi wyrób biżuterii oraz taniec orientalny i takowa kuchnia. Pasjonuje się także jogą. Justine wydaje się być chłodna i wycofana, ale jeśli ktoś zechce poznać ją bliżej, przekona się, że pozory mylą. Dziewczyna, przez większość życia żyła w cieniu swojego popularnego oraz sławnego brata bliźniaka, mając tego dosyć wielokrotnie robiła innym na złość, byleby tylko wreszcie ktoś zwrócił na nią uwagę. Czuła się zapomniana oraz niepotrzebna, jakby nie istniała. Po wielu latach ukrywania żalu, wreszcie udało się pogodzić bliźniaki. Upiorka szczyci się swoim własnym i wyjątkowym poczuciem humoru, jest nie zlękniona i mało kto potrafi doprowadzić ją do strachu. 'Nishan Gadhavi' Asura, pochodzący z Indii. Większość życia spędził pod czujnym okiem swojego wujka - jednego z kapłanów świątyni. Rodzina Nishana nie za bardzo przyznawała się do jego osoby, gdyż nie wykazywał żadnych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności. Spowodowało to iż chłopak nabawił się dość niskiej samooceny oraz kompleksów. Nishan to typ osoby która płacze w duszy, jest cichy oraz nienaprzykrza się. Pod maską smutnego chłopaka stojącego w cieniu innych kryje się dobroduszność oraz złote serce. Pasje chłopaka to muzyka - w chwilach samotności uczył się gry na instrumentach. Pomimo tego że wujek patrzył na niego z góry a rodzina nie była lepsza, Nishan wybaczył im to traktowanie. On sam poszukuje przebaczenia... 'Sunita Malone' Nastoletnia córka uosobienia złego snu oraz demona, którzy udawali normalsów. Ma w rodzinie też duchy oraz ludzi. Pochodzi z Nepalu. Dziewczyna od dziecka posiada pewną... dość niespotykaną zdolność, którą odkryła dopiero w wieku 12 lat i raczej nie afiszuje się na co dzień w obawie o to, że mogłaby paść ofiarą eksperymentów. Jej największa zdolność to możliwość opuszczenia swojego ciała, czy jak to mówi najlepsza przyjaciółka Sunity, Jamyang - "przejść na wyższy stan egzystencji", jednak nie może pozostać tak długo (przeważnie maks. kilka godzin), gdyż grozi jej utrata tej materialnej formy. Śmierć. Będąc pod postacią swego rodzaju "ducha" jest odporna na rany, obrażenia, upływ czasu i głód, lecz jednocześnie nie może porozumiewać się mową, jest też całkowicie niematerialna. Może sprawiać wrażenie potężnej, ale nie jest nieśmiertelna. Jej formę cielesną można łatwo zabić, jak zwykłego człowieka, a jak zostało wspomniane - jako duch może jedynie latać i wchodzić do umysłów. Co prawda, opuszczając ciało jest z nim związana czymś na rodzaj promienia/wiązki, lecz nie czuje, gdy jest zagrożona. Będąc w formie cielesnej, wygląda jak normalna dziewczyna. Pochodzi z Nepalu. Interesuje się psychologią, żeglarstwem oraz medytacją. Co ciekawe, nie jest fanką zdobienia swojego ciała i krzywo patrzy na wytatuowanych ludzi, choć nie powie im tego wprost. Bardzo (za bardzo) dba o swoją powłokę cielesną i nie toleruje dotyku. Swoją może i przesadną troskę o ciało tłumaczy tym, że gdyby została jej jedynie forma astralna, nie mogłaby poświęcać czasu hobby, nie mogłaby jeść, skakać czy nawet powiedzieć komuś, że jej na nim zależy, o przytuleniu rodziny nie wspominając. 'Clementina Nočne' Nocnica, pochodząca z Polski, a dokładniej z Krakowa. Ma szesnaście i pół lat za sobą. Zamiłowana pasjonatka architektury, w szczególności upodobała sobie stare latarnie oraz ławeczki. Ślicznie rysuje przy pomocy kredek ołówkowych, oraz szkicuje. Mimo że nie przepada za swoim rodzimym krajem, kocha swoje rodzinne miasto oraz panującą w nim atmosferę i klimat. Zapytana, z którą subkulturą najbardziej się utożsamia, odpowie że najbliżej jej stylem do Steampunku. Jest typem liderki, inspirująca oraz aspirująca na światowej sławy artystkę, nie boi się używać siły oraz swoich zdolności, by postawić na swoim. Najczęściej, widywana jest w nocy, o jej ukochanej porze. Potrafi godzinami przesiadywać na szkolnym dachu, szkicując oraz podziwiając plejady gwiazdozbiorów. Ma wielkie trudności z wymową angielskiego alfabetu, co powoduje wrażenie jakby miała akcent. 'Vincent La Blanche' Siedemnastoletni syn "Niedźwiedzia z Nandi" urodzony oraz wychowany w północnej Francji, chociaż jego przodkowie pochodzą z Czarnego Lądu. Miłośnik wrotek oraz sztuki, szczególnie umiłował sobie pastele. Matka chłopaka, zmarła na ciężką przewlekłą chorobę, ojciec długo nie mógł przetrawić straty co odbiło się na Vincencie w taki sposób iż boi się zawierać głębsze uczuciowo relacje. Wkrótce wraz z ojcem opuścił Francję, po czym przeprowadził się do Anglii, obecnie ma macochę, która szczerze nie darzy go sympatią, z resztą vice - versa, wielokrotnie buntowała męża przeciwko synowi co sprawiło że wylądował w dormitorium Straszyceum. Jest niepoprawnym idealistą, szukającą (a przynajmniej starającą się szukać) plusów u wszystkich i we wszystkim. Bywa postrzegany jako nieśmiały oraz zamknięty w swoim świecie, aczkolwiek to jedynie pozory, potrzebuje towarzystwa. Często chodzi z przysłowiową głową w chmurach, zagłębiając się w marzeniach. Jest także niezłym bałaganiarzem, oprócz brudzenia sobie dłoni, zostawia po sobie "artystyczny nieład". 'Claudie Salcedo' Nastoletnia córka Potwora roślinnego oraz kotołaczki. Urodziła się w Madrycie - stolicy Hiszpanii, gdzie spędziła większość swojego życia. Dziewczyna, to osoba która roztacza wokół siebie otoczkę enigmy. Od małego, żyła w poczuciu odizolowania od grupy rówieśniczej. Jest spokojna, umiarkowana w działaniu i z rozwagą podchodzi do wielu spraw. Nastolatka interesuje się historią sztuki (w wolnych chwilach także maluje) i kulturą Japonii. Bliskie jej sercu są także aromaterapia i chromoterapia, gdyż uważa że wbrew pozorom zarówno zapach jak i kolor mają duży wpływ na życie. Po zakończeniu nauki w Straszyceum, dziewczyna planuje rozpocząć studia na kierunku historyk sztuki. 'Jay Ayton' thumb|left|90px Siedemnastoletni demon, upadły anioł po rodzicach, zdolny informatyk a także dobrze zapowiadający się inżynier. Optymista, pełen energii, dusza towarzystwa. Potrafi rozbawić oraz pocieszyć, najbardziej nie lubi widoku smutnych twarzy swoich przyjaciół, którzy są dla chłopaka tak bardzo cenni. Pochodzi z Anglii, z bogatej oraz szanowanej rodziny, "Brytyjskich wyższych sfer" Choć kocha swoich krewnych, czasami dają mu się we znaki wybuchy jego ojca. Niechętnie opowiada o swojej rodzinie, jego ojciec pragnął dla syna innej drogi niż bycie specem komputerowym. W przeszłości, był klasowym popychadłem. Jay prócz wszelkich nowinek technicznych, oraz informatycznych nade wszystko interesuje się...herbatą. Uwielbia opowiadać o tym napoju, o jego historii, gatunkach na odpowiednim czasie parzenia kończąc, a robi to w tak czarujący i zabawny sposób, że szybko zjednuje sobie przyjaciół oraz rozbudza w innych szczere zainteresowanie. Prócz tego, uwielbia porcelanę, którą z namiętnością kolekcjonuje od lat najmłodszych. 'Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe' Około 280 - cio letnia duszka, pochodząca z Tybetu. Swoje poprzednie życie, opuściła w górach, pozostawiona na pastwę losu przez brata, który (o czym dziewczyna nie ma pojęcia) podczas jednej ze wspinaczek, by uratować siostrę przed lawiną, zepchnął ją na skałę, a tym samym zginął. Wkrótce i ona, przygnieciona ogromnym kamieniem, wyzionęła ducha z wyczerpania. Po przystosowaniu się do nowej sytuacji, Jamyang za cel postawiła sobie odszukanie rodziny. Odkryła że po świecie chodzą podobne do niej stworzenia i tak natrafiła na Straszyceum Monater High. Upiorka to ciepła oraz pogodna osoba, którą nie bawi pogoń za dobrami materialnymi. Bardzo zależy jej na pielęgnacji swojego dobrego imienia, chociaż stroni od pomocy, z racji tego że jej dobre chęci w większości przypadków kończą się fiaskiem. Tybetanka interesuje się głównie tatuażami - w szczególności tymi z henny oraz mistycyzmem - co zostało jej jeszcze z czasów ziemskiego życia. 'Sonam Kwin Kyaoe' Duch urodzony i zmarły w Tybecie. Chociaż od jego śmierci minął ponad wiek, wygląda i czuje się niczym 27-latek. Od małego fascynowały go góry, kiedy dopadał go stres oraz czarne myśli, nic nie potrafiło przegonić smutku tak jak górska wyprawa. W Straszyceum uczy się jego siostra, oddał życie w jej obronie lecz nadaremno. Lata rozłąki sprawiły że obecnie nie mogą się sobą nacieszyć. 'Mun Hyeon-Jeong' Gwisin pochodząca z Korei Południowej. Umarła w siedemnastej wiośnie życia, zginąwszy podczas nieszczęśliwego upadku. Dziewczyna wydaje się być osobą kierującą się swoimi własnymi zasadami, czasem oschłą lub niemiłą, lecz jeśli zdobędziesz jej zaufanie - otworzy swoje ciepłe oraz opiekuńcze wnętrze. Jest artystką o niskiej samoocenie swoich prac. Wbrew pozorom ma wiele kompleksów związanych ze swoim wyglądem. Może zadziwić fakt, iż Hyeon-Jeong cieszy się ze dawno zakończyła swoje ziemskie życie. Głównie dlatego że nie było dla niej zbyt "przyjazne". Hyeon-Jeong jest zapaloną gamerką, która w wolnych chwilach albo gra na konsoli albo sięga po dzieła z zakresu literatury Fantasy, Sci - Fi. Może i ma odpychający charakter, lecz dla najbliższych jest prawdziwym skarbem. 'Mun Dae-Jung' Gwisin pochodzący z Korei południowej. Zmarł na kilka miesięcy przed swoimi piętnastymi urodzinami, wraz z straszą siostrą oraz dziadkiem. Chłopak nie potrafi pogodzić się z tym faktem oraz nowym trybem "życia" jest przepełniony żalem i bólem. Jedyną uciechę odnalazł w fotografii analogowej, która pozwala mu na obserwowanie jak bardzo zmienia się świat. Prócz fotografii, duch bardzo lubi zbierać pamiątki. To sentymentalna osoba która czuje się znacznie lepiej gdy jest otoczona dobrze znanymi sobie przedmiotami. Najczęściej widywany jest w towarzystwie swojej siostry. 'Sun Hi Yumeha' thumb|left|90px Trzystuletnia duszyca wywodząca się z Japonii z korzeniami Koreańskimi, za życia pełniła rolę kapłanki w świątyni, po czym zostały jej osłabione moce parapsychiczne. Jest osobą głośną i żądną przygód, bardzo łatwo zranić duszycę a w jej obecności trzeba uważać na każde wypowiadane słowo. Początkowo może wydawać się osobą skupiającą się jedynie na sobie i swojej największej pasji - fotografii, lecz jest naprawdę empatyczną i poczciwą upiorką która wciąż poszukuje swojej rodziny zarówno tej żyjącej jak i nie żyjącej. Dziewczyna jest uparta, kiedy przyczepi się kogoś lub czegoś będzie trzymać niczym rzep. W głębi duszy kocha wszystkie ważne dla siebie osoby aczkolwiek częściej pokazuje siebie z tej roztrzepanej, zwariowanej strony niż wrażliwej. Duszyca od najmłodszych lat interesuje się fotografią, szczególnie cyfrową. Robi zdjęcia czemu się da i komu się da, nie zastanawiając się nad tym czy właściciel w ogóle wyraził zdanie. Wszędzie wciśnie swój nosek i obiektyw. Aparat fotograficzny stał się już jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. 'Kimiko Yumeha' thumb|left|90px Duszyca pochodząca z Japonii. W "potworzej skali" ma 24 lata. Jest studentką Stosunków międzynarodowych. Mieszka na co dzień w Japonii, ze swoim narzeczonym w centrum jednego z miast. Pod ich mieszkaniem znajduje się kawiarnia oraz cukiernia. Kobieta od czasu do czasu odwiedza rodzinę uczącą się w Salem, lub wpada do okolicznych dyskotek. Pomimo ze Kimiko sprawia wrażenie powściągliwej damulki, jest ona inprezową duszą, która by się ujawnić potrzebuje zachęty. Potrafi rozbawić grupę, co dla Sun Hi od zawsze było czymś godnym podziwu, ta zdolność do brylowania w towarzystwie. 'Intira Bunnag' 18 letnia kotołaczka pochodząca z Tajlandii, uczennica ostatniej klasy liceum Monster High. Wydaje się być osobą o lekceważącym podejściu do wielu rzeczy - nie zależy jej na dobrych stopniach (uważa że bardziej przydatne od ocen jest doświadczenie z życia), rzadko kiedy dotrzymuje obietnic. Sprawia wrażenie ociężałej a przy tym wiecznie czymś niezadowolonej, ponadto ma tendencję do zamykania się we własnym światku. Intirę naprawdę trudno rozgryźć a nawiązanie z nią dobrych relacji przychodzi dopiero z czasem. Jest nieufna w stosunku do nowo poznanych osób. Interesuje się akwarystyką, dekoracją wnętrz a po szkole hobbystycznie grywa w kręgle. 'Alesia Bardsley' Córka Syreny oraz Kotołaka pochodząca z Malibu w USA. To roześmiana dziewczyna której obecno$ć potrafi wywołać falę emocji..zarówno tych dobrych jak i niekoniecznie, z powodu jej umiejętności do szybkiego zawierania znajomości, nierzadko i niechcący wchodzi z butami w cudze relacje, skłócając innych ze sobą. W głębi duszy Alesia to dobra osoba, lecz ciągle z głową w chmurach, szuka pozytywów nawet tam, gdzie nie ma prawa ich być. Dziewczyna interesuje się windsurfingiem oraz egzotycznymi roślinami. 'Rei Koizumi' Yokai - Furutsubaki-No-Rei, pochodząca z Japonii. Mając dość ciągłego siedzenia obok swojego drzewka Tsubaki, Rei wyruszyła w podróż po kraju kwitnącej wiśnii która umożliwiła jej poznanie wielu osób oraz Straszyceum. Dziennik Rei prowadzony podczas tych wypraw jest chętnie czytanym blogiem. Z natury jest pewna siebie i nieustraszoną dziewczyną która nierzadko nie liczy sił na zamiary. 'Veasna Soun' Siedemnastoletnia żywiołaczka ognia pochodząca z Kambodży. Mimo dorastania w ubogiej rodzinie i niezbyt sprzyjającemu rozwojowi środowisku, dziewczyna dostała od losu szansę na naukę w USA. Z natury jest osobą o stalowych nerwach, nietypowy melancholik który płacze w środku. Veasna jako osoba bardzo emocjonalna większość rzeczy zbytnio przeżywa. Jest świetna w opisywaniu tego co czuje i myśli. Cechuje ją także ogromna empatia, doskonale umie wyczytać cudze emocje. Posiada także dość niskie poczucie własnej wartości. Widzi w sobie źródło problemów. Veasna jest całkiem dobra w gotowaniu. 'Monifa Afolayan' Demon pochodząca z Ghany. Ma 16 lat (w latach ludzkich) i jest osobą pełną pozytywnej energii i gotowości do działania. Aktywnie udziela się w szkolnej społeczności, najczęściej promując wydarzenia sportowe bądź przyjęcia. Uwielbia się uśmiechać i trudno ją zdenerwować, jednakże kiedy Monifa wpada w gniew wychodzi z niej istna zołza. Nierzadko żałuje sowich czynów, które popełniła w stanie uniesienia emocjonalnego, zdecydowanie nadużywa słowa "przepraszam". Interesuje się popkulturą, modą i stylizacją a w wolnych chwilach lubi piec. 'Thaola Zafrina' Córka elfa oraz leśnej wróżki pochodząca z Canberry w Australii. Jest osobą która zdaje się nie przywiązywać do innych, zapatrzoną w siebie i swoją wygodę oraz urodę, nieco rozpieszczoną nastolatką z "dobrego domu". Thaola nie kwapi się do pracy, wychowano ją w poczuciu że jej głównym zadaniem jest bycie maskotką która zawsze ma ładnie się uśmiechać i wygladać. Zna zasady dobrego wychowania, i pomimo stwarzanych pozorów, potrafi podnieść na duchu kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Interesuje się florystyką oraz kosmetologią, co dziwi niektóre osoby, ponieważ sama nie przepada za robieniem sobie makijażu. 'Mao Línglán' Pandołaczka wielka pochodząca z Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej. Jest dziewczyną o poglądach ściśle tradycjonalistycznych, oddana swojej ojczyźnie i jej kulturze i zwyczajach. Zwykle miła i serdeczna, jednak przy swoim obiekcie zainteresowań potrafi być wredna i nieprzyjemna. 'Ekaterini Glykeria' Robot w wieku może pięciu ludzkich lat. Zbudował ją pan zajmujący się robotyka i inżynierią, programowaniem sztucznej inteligencji. Miała być projektem, pozwalającym mu wejść do świata sław. Na pomysł syrenki, wpadła kuzynka profesora "bo dzieci je lubią" dziewczyna miała być tez rewolucja w świecie zabawek, która dostosowuje się do dziecka , przejmuje emocje i zachowania. Dorasta razem z nim, ale poszło coś nie tak przy programowaniu. Profesorek, stary i samotny bezdzietny cieszył się chwilowa sławą, ale do dalszej produkcji syrenki nie doszło. Został on oskarżony o herezję a robotka wylądowała na dnie pracowni gdzie jak wszyscy myśleli - niczego nie świadoma - miała po prostu zostać zapomniana. Stalo się jednak coś niezwykłego - robotka zaczęła czuć oraz zastanawiać się, przejmowała zachowania widziane w telewizji, gazetach i z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz bardziej ludzka. Piwnica zamieniła się w jej dom. Po kilku miesiącach, ktoś z ekipy profesorka wszedł do jego domu i piwnicy (nie żył już) gdzie zastał robotkę. Zachwycony jej rozwojem postanowił zabrać ją na powierzchnię, (RADowcy byli wtedy znani) i obserwować. Ekaterini jest zafascynowana historią i dobrze gra na konsolecie. Jest z Cypru. 'Aaliyah Blackburn' 16 letnia żywiołaczka wody pochodząca z Florydy. Jej rodzina prowadzi lunapark. Z natury jest ociężała i spokojna. Cicha i sumienna. Dziewczyna nierzadko zasypia w dziwnych i przypadkowych miejscach a pod jej oczami widoczne są worki. To dlatego że od dziecka cierpi na narkolepsję. Sprawia wrażenie osoby z brakiem energii do robienia czegokolwiek. Interesuje się zabytkowymi samochodami. 'Arundhati Singh' Nastoletnia Abada urodzona i wychowana na Sri Lance, lecz ma afrykańskie korzenie. Wychowanie w dyscyplinie i ściśle przestrzeganym trybie dnia (pobudka, praca, obiad, praca, czas wolny, sen) sprawiły że dziewczyna jest bardzo zdyscyplinowana i punktualna. Niestety, nie ma pamięci do dat przez co zdarza jej się o wielu rzeczach nie pamiętać. Mimo tego, że rodzicom boi się sprzeciwić, wśród przyjaciół gra "wyluzowaną" i ogarnietą dziewczynę z którą można się pośmiać. Arundhati interesuje się minearologią, biologią. Zbiera także różne drobiazgi. 'Ixchel Abasolo' Lamołaczka pochodząca z Peru. Liczy sobie 16 lat. Jej rodzina prowadzi farmę oraz gospodarstwo agrotusrystyczne, dorastała jako "środkowe" dziecko. Jest osobą u której sprawdza się powiedzenie "co w sercu to na języku". Lubi żartować i bywa pyskata. Ceni sobie przeztrzeń osobistą i mimo ciała przytulaśnej maskotki, potrafi pokazać się z wrednej strony i robi to zdecydowanie za często...można powiedzieć że Ixchel jest przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie, i czuje dumę kiedy tylko może pokazać że to ona ma rację a nie inni. Dziewczyna posiada dobre oko do haftu oraz rękodzieła - szczególnie dobrze radzi sobie w szydełkowaniu na drutach, czego nauczała ją babcia. Do Straszyceum trafiła z woli rodziców którzy chcieli by nauczyła się ogłady i nawiązała przyjaźnie. 'Thurayya Al-Amin' córka świetliczki i pół potwora roślinnego pół ducha. W przeliczeniu na "Potworzą skalę" liczy sobie 17 lat. Pochodzi z Omanu. W wieku 9 lat opuściła kraj i wraz z rodzicami zamieszkała w Chinach. Tam, z uwagi na nowe otoczenie zaciekawiła sję religiami wystepującymi w Azjii i w przyszłości chcialaby zostać teologiem. Kiedy miała piętnaście lat, ona oraz jej rodzice znowu się przeprowadzili również ze względów finansowych. Tym razem do Ameryki. Thurayya z natury jest osobą cichą, enigmatyczną i małomówną. Wynika to w dużej mierze z "traumy" jaką zafudnowali jej szkolni koledzy. 'Sabrina Beauchêne' Zombie. Zmarła dziewczyna ożywiona przez czarownicę podczas eksperymentów. W trakcie jednej z takich zabaw wiedźma zginęła. Sabriną opiekuje się obecnie "ciotka". Zombie pochodzi z Francji. Nie pamięta nic ze swojego ludzkiego życia ani jak zginęła. Dzięki magii czarownicej matki, która wychowała ją jak własne dziecko którego pragnęła, Sabrina może mówić normalnie. Jest zafascynowana zjawiskami pogodowymi. Chciałaby zostać łowcą burz i meteorologiem. 'Qiu Jin' Nastoletnia córka pary Qilinów pochodząca z Chin. Dziewczyna znana jest ze swoich głosnych i nieprzewidywalnych wejść, tak samo jak przodkowie pragnie być przy najważniekszych wydarzeniach, wobec czego zainteresowała się dziennikarstwem. Uwielbia poznawać nowe osoby i zupełnie nie przeszkadza jej jeśli są trochę głośne. Swoją wiedzę o świecie Qiu czerpie głównie od opowieści krewnych, lecz nie oznacza to że nie ma odwagi by sama ją zdobywać. 'Akemi Takahashi' Wiekowa córka demona Yokai, Hashihime, pochodząca z Japonii. Dziewczyna to twarda dziewczyna o suchym charakterze. Widzi rzeczy albo czarne albo białe i nierzadko chowa w sobie urazę. Nadewszystko brzydzi się zdradą - zarówno tą uczuciową jak i w gfonie przyjaciół. Potrafi cierpliwie dochodzić do swojego celu. Akemi nie lubi się poddawać, mało kogo do siebie dopuszcza. Jest waleczna przy czym cechuje ją teochę ten lśli upór. Za wszelką cenę brlędzie chciała udowodnić że to ona ma rację i kropka. 'Elena Vivas' Lorialet. Dziecko personifikacji księżyca oraz zwyczajnego mężczyzny, pochodzi z Wenecji. Dziewczyna to z natury melancholik, oderwana od rzeczywistości. Jest bardzo spokojna, łatwo przychodzi jej skupienie na jednej rzeczy. Jest opanowaną i przyjazną dziewczyną, lecz nierzadko potrzebuje chwili ciszy dla siebie a kiedy nie może takowej otrzymać, staje się nieco opryskliwa. 'Chandra Bhattacharya' Nastoletnia Mayura pochodząca z Indii. Tam spedziła wiekszość swojego życia, lecz ostatnimi czasy uzyskała miejsce na liście uczniów Straszyceum. Stało sie tak w dużej mierze dlatego że jej rodzina cieszy sie dobrą renomą oraz wieloma kontaktami. Dziewczyna z charakteru jest na ogół miła ale nie ręczy za siebie jak ktoś wyprowadzi ją z błędu, uwielbia otaczać się pięknymi rzeczami. Przy chłopcach czuje się bardzo nieswojo a przy tym uważa że kobiecie do szczęścia mężczyzna nie jest potrzebny. Chandrze zupełnie nie przeszkadza kiedy ktoś zwraca się do niej po nazwisku, ba. Nawet preferuje by mówiono jej nazwiskiem, głównie ze wzgledu na to iz bardzo podoba jej się znaczenie nazwiska. Bhattacharya jest osobą dosć popularną, lecz to nie ze wzgledu na porywający tłumy charakter czy pogadztwo. Dziewczyna posiada zdolność do odczytywania znaczeń snów, po ich usłyszeniu. 'Indra Chaudhari' Nastoletnia hybryda. Ma w sobie krew Garudy - mitologicznego ptaka oraz roślinnej potworzycy, z pod gatunku fiołków. Pochodzi z Nepalu - miejsca urodzenia matki i tam spędził większość swojego życia. Ojca zna bardzo słabo, jedynie z opowieści rodzicielki, czy nielicznych wizytach. Indra wie jedynie że pochodził z Indii i tam ma rodzinę. Mimo wszystko w dzieciństwie chłopak miał dość dobry kontakt z siostrzenicą, oboje są w podobnym wieku. Dzisiaj dziewczyna pełnii rolę jego "pomocnicy" lecz tak naprawdę gdyby nie ona mało kto kojarzyłby Indrę. Nastolatek sprawia wrażenie spokojnego i poukładanego chłopca lecz pod tą maską kryje się osoba która dusi w sobie emocje. Nosi w sobie każdą niesprawiedliwość której był świadkiem a swoich "wrogów" najchętniej unicestwiłby. Indra to dobry obserwator, dzieki zainteresowaniom którym jest min. Psychologia doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego że słowem czy gestem można wpływać na innych. 'Carmen Nightingale' Nastoletnia harpia pochodząca z dzielnicy Yorkshire. Dziewczyna urodziła się w znanej rodzinie muzyków wobec czego od dziecka dźwigała brzemię związane z byciem córką wielkich śpiewaków. Muzyka Carmen nie kojarzy się z czymś co można tobić jako hobby, lecz z cieżką pracą i wylanymi łzami. Ojciec dziewczyny kładł wielki nacisk by jego córka przejęła po nim tytuł, Carmen była wręcz katowana treningami śpiewu, gry na pianinie. Była zmuszana również do noszenia obcisłych gorsetów. Przez takowe traktowanie, Carmen stała się bardzo zdysciplinowaną osobą o wycofanym charakterze, tłumiącym w sobie smutek. 'Fleur Lacroix-Hollings' Nastoletnia morska potworzyca pochodząca z Martyniki, lecz jej matka jest z Nowego Orleanu. Dziewczyna w szkole znana jest przedewdzystkim jako osoba o stalowych nerwach i kapryśnym charakterze, która nie uznaje kompromisów i ponad wszystko nienawidzi nadmiernego wysiłku fizycznego. Dziewczyna wiele oczekuje od innych ale i od siebie samej. Fleur jest szczerze zafascynowana teatrem oraz wizażem. Wielką wagę przywiązuje do swojego wyglądu. kiedy była dzieckiem niejednokrotnie widywała mamę na deskach sceny teatralnej. 'Niemke Van Wieren' Szesnastoletnia hybryda. Córka Elfki oraz sylfa, pochodząca z Holandii, a dokladniej - z Amsterdamu. Jej rodzice są znanymi politykami, lecz z racji tego że wtak naprawdę wychowała ją niania, Niemke nigdy nie uderzyła woda sodowa do głowy, związana z dorastaniem w bogactwie. Dziewczyna kocha kolarstwo, sama z zamiłowaniem uprawia ten sport, najczęściej widywana jest na swoim ukochanym, zielonkawym rowerze, jak jeździ po uliczkach Salem. Czasem jest nawet fanatyczna w stosunku do swojej pasji, jakby świata po za rowerem nie widziała. Dziewczyna średnio zniosła przeprowadzkę, ale już zaczęła przyzwyczajać się do Ameryki. Niemke to dobry materiał na przyjaciółkę dla osób ceniących soie aktywnnie spędzony czas na zewnątrz. 'Satya Tairana' Syrenka z podwodnego królestwa, do Straszyceum uczęszcza także jej siostra - Katya. Zadebiutowała w filmie Bollywood here we come! jako postać trzecioplanowa. Odkąd wydostała się z rodzinnego domu, za cel obrała sobie przełamanie swojej nieśmiałości i znalezienie kilku bliskich sobie osób. Satya z natury to wrażliwa i cicha dziewczyna, którą społeczeństwo zdaje się przerażać. Jeszcze za czasów mieszkania pod wodą syrenka tańczyła i była w tym całkiem dobra. Odkąd zyskała zdolność do zmiany płetwy na nogi, Satya zaczęła interesować się także tańcami popularnymi wśród nadmorskich stworów i ludzi. 'Katya Tairana' nastoletnia syrena pochodząca z podwodnego królestwa. To miła i uśmiechnięta dziewczyna, uwielbia otaczać się towarzystwem innych i słuchać komplementów. Katya, chociaż ma bogata wyobraźnię i uwielbia marzyć, ma słomiany zapał. Brak jej motywacji w działaniu wobec czego nie robi tak właściwie nic by osiągnąć swoje cele. Działa pod wpływem chwili i jak nikt potrafi zmotywować grupę do działania. 'Goizargi Aiza' Nastoletnia żywiołaczka ziemii pochodząca z Andory. Rodzina dziewczyny pochodzi z rodu basków, z czego się szczycą. Goizargi dumnie kontynuuje tradycję, między innymi ucząc się języka przodków, z resztą żywiołaczka ma wrodzony talent do nauki języków. Spędza nad tym mnóstwo czasu i wiąże z tym przyszłość, odbija się to na jej relaciach społecznych. Od Goizargi bije silna aura pewności siebie. 'Susumu Ishikawa' syn Ame-Oony. Susumu jest flegmatykiem z domieszką melancholika, cechują go: Powściągliwość, Skrupulatność, bierność, ostrożność. Nie mal cały czas ma minę zbitego psa, wycofany, smutny. Trochę brakuje mu ciepła, ale uśmiechnąć się potrafi. W przypływie silnych emocji, roztacza wokół siebie "kurtynę deszczu". Już w kulka godzin od pojawienia się w Straszyceum, wywołał niezłe zamieszanie, sprowadzając na Salem nawałnicę deszczu. Szczęśliwie dla niego, już mało kto o tym pamięta, a po zdarzeniu zostały jedynie nagrania. Zdarza się, że boi się samego siebie i chciałby być zwyczajnym nastolatkiem. Wiele osób zrywało z Susumu kontakt, kiedy tylko dowiadywały się o jego RAD-owskim pochodzeniu. 'Serena Aguado' thumb|left|90px Nastoletnia córka syreny oraz Trytona, pochodząca z małej podwodnej wioski znajdującej się blisko Ekwadoru a dokładniej - wysp Galapagos. Dziewczyna na ogół est bardzo nieśmiała, boi się potworów i ludzi. Mimo to bardzo chce ten strach pokonać i robić to co kocha - podróżować. Dla wielu osób to jak dzielnie Serena walczy ze swoimi lękami stanowi coś godnego podziwu. Serena to dobroduszna osoba która niestety za bardzo wierzy w to iż w każdej osobie tli się iskierka dobra. Dziewczyna, prócz podrózy szczerze interesuje się również florystyką. Uwielbia wyplatać wianki, którymi obdarowuje bliskie osoby. 'Aina Emerson' Nastoletnia Córka Harionago, pochodząca z Anglii. Ma mało japońską aparycję, a to dlatego żdlatego że wdała się w ojca, matka jest z pochodzenia Japonką i pracuje w firmie marketingowej. Po ojcu dziewczyny ani widu ani słychu. Aina Bardzo ładna młoda kobieta, bywa nieco zadziorna. Jest wielką fanką słodyczy, a w szczególności mlecznej czekolady. Sprawia wrażenie diwy i damulki, która pragnie by światła reflektorów były skupione tylko na niej. To bardzo spokojna i ułożona dziewczyna która w atu procentach oddaje się swoim pasjom, do czego namawia także innych. 'Yuuna Mizushima' teru-teru-bōzu, wykonana i wychowana w Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni, tak samo jaj jej bliscy. Dzięki drobnej pomocy życzliwych osób, mogą wieść normalne życie jako rodzina. Dziewczyna jest wielką fanką kaligrafii a ślaczki i rysowanie wzorków to jej ukochane zajęcie. Uwielbia także meduzy i z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, denerwuje ją kolor pomarańczowy. Jest też słabą poetką i nienawidzi sytuacji kiedy musi recytować czy czytać na forum klasy. Ponadto, Yuuna nienawidzi tego, że jako talizman przynoszący pogodę, sprowadza głóqnie deszcz i burzę, a że woda słabo komponuje się z papierem i watą, zawsze ma na sobie przeciwdeszczowy płaszczyk. Z tego powodu, Yuuna raczej użala się nad sobą. Od małego ekscytuje ją ogień, mimo tego że może ją unicestwić i nikt nie potrafi znaleźć sensownego wyjaśnienia dla fascynacji Yuuny. 'Donna Llorona' Córka La Llorony, czyli legendarnej płaczki, pochodzi z miasteczka w Wenezueli. W przeszłości, sprawiała problemy wychowawcze a było to spowodowanw chęcią zostania zauważoną przez swoją własną matkę, która ciągle rozpaczała po stracie rodzeństwa Donny. Nastolatka decyzją sądu trafiła do Straszyceum gdzie przechodzi swego rodzaju terpaię. Chyba najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą Donny jest to, że płacze czystą krwią. Wbrew panującej opinii, to wcale nie przynosi jej bólu. W grupie zdaje się być niepoważna i roztargniona a większość tematów to dla niej temat "Tabu". Ma rękę do haftu artystycznego i dorabia sobie wyszywając wzorki a to na plecaku a to na swetrze jakiegoś kolegi ze szkoły. 'Miracle Mundo' Jedna z mitycznych "kryptyd" - Drzew świata bądź też Drzew kosmosu. Twierdzi że jest stara jak świat, lecz uczęszcza do liceum. Dziewczyna ma skomplikowaną osobowość, jej nastrój zmienia się w mgnieniu oka, jednakże na codzień to raczej wycofana osoba ceniąca sobie szczerość. W dzieciństwie wraz z rodziną zamieszkiwała okolice Kolumbii gdzie się urodziła, potem pozwiedzała teochę świata. Głównie Europę południową, Amerykę południową i okolice Polinezji a także Azję wschodnią. 'Manaia Te Azarola' Wróżka interesująca się historią okultyzmu i mistycyzmu. Pochodzi z obszarów Polinezji, a dokładniej z Nowej Zelandii. Dziewczyna dosyć niedawno temu zaczęła naukę od drugiego roku w Monster High. To dziewczyna wrażliwa na cudzą krzywdę i budząca "respekt" nawet wśród starszych osób. Jest mocna nie tylko w gębie ale i pięści. Rodzice dziewczyny nie podzielają entuzjazmu córki odnośnie jej zainteresowań, co bardzo ją przygnębia. 'Nestani Mza' Beset pochodzi z Gruzji.Przodkowie dziewczyny wywodzą się z Egiptu, ale nie za bardzo interesuje ją ten fakt. Jej uszy, policzki, nos, wewnętrzną stronę dłoni i język pokrywają maleńkie oczka ). Twierdzi że umie przewidywać przyszłość, ale mało kto w to wierzy (nikt właściwie) bo bije od niej swoisty cringe. Jest wesołą osoba otaczającymi się równie ciekawymi świata oraz pozytywnymi osobowościami. Kocha jeść 'Æðelwine Ainsworth' thumb|left|90px Syn Rodzanicy - emigrantki z polski i Kanadyjczyka. Uczęszcza do Glassesum, jest z Kanady. Zdystansowany i otoczony niezbyt przyjemną aurą, cichy chłopak który przybiera pozę obojętnego, "buntownika". Nierzadko palnie coś nieodpowiedniego. Matka wokół niego skacze jakby był małym chlopcem, a on uparcie próbuje wyfrunąć z rodzinnego gniazdka. Niektórzy wołają na niego per Adela, co w przeszłości było dla chłopaka denerwujące, lecz stwierdził ze szkoda czasu bo złośc nic nie daje i obecnie swoją ksywkę ma szczerze i głęboko w nosie. W wolnych chwilach spisuje swoje myśli w notesie, który ukrywa najlepiej jak potrafi. 'Tamara Szwarc' thumb|left|90px Błędny ognik pochodząca z Polski. Na świat przybyła na Lubelszczyźnie. Wbrew stwarzanym pozorom, jest bardzo cichą i spokojna dziewczyna o duszy melancholika. Bardzo często popada w stan refleksji oraz zadumy nad losem, nie tylko swoim. Czuje się silnie związana ze światem flory oraz fauny i stara się robić wszystko by żyć w zgodzie z naturą. Bardzo ceni sobie miłą atmosferę oraz przyjacielskie pogawędki. W wolnych chwilach, dziewczyna spaceruje, najchętniej robi to w nocy. Prócz tego, Tamara to miłośniczka festiwali - jest jedną z osób, które jeśli w mieście pojawi się jakiś event, będą o tym wiedzieć pierwsze. Błędny ognik ma również smykałkę kulinarną. 'Izumi Chang - Hino' Pandołaczka urodzona w Chinach. Jej matka poślubiła Japończyka i z tąd imię oraz nazwisko pochodzenia Japońskiego. Ojczym traktuje pandę niczym własną córkę, była bardzo rozpieszczana przez rodziców. Matka starała się wynagrodzić córce "patchworkową" rodzinę, lecz nieswiadomie zniechęciła ją do biologicznego ojca przez co Izumi ma o nim gorzej niż niskie mniemanie, mimo że nie widziała mężczyzny ani razu. Izumi to bardzo towarzyska osoba która lubi podobać się i być centrum uwagi. Wie, jak wykorzystać swoje wdzięki by osiągnąć korzyści. Nie odmówi sobie też przelotnego flirtu, nie zaleźnie od płci, jednake kiedy ma dojść do czegoś poważniejszego - Izumi prędko się wycofuje. Bardzo boi się poważnych relacji. Dziewczynę bardzo interesuje taniec nowoczesny oraz klasyczny...z tym przy drugim idzie jej znacznie gorzej. Emanuje od niej pewność siebie, doskonale wie czego oczekuje od życia. 'Séraphine Gardien' Starsza siostra Angele. Ma 20 lat i nie uczy się w Straszyceum, obecnie studiuje. Dziewczyna pracuje na to by zdobyć wykształcenie muzyczne, w przyszłości planuje zdobyć zatrudnienie w operze, jako chórzystka. Kiedy miała 14 lat a jej siostra 12, bliscy dziewczyny opuścili Niebo i osiedlili się w Paryżu gdzie udawali zwyczajną rodzinę. Seraphine jest z natury miłą i energiczną dziewczyną, trochę oderwaną od rzeczywistości. Czasem może dziwić że osiągnęła wiek pełnoletni, biorąc pod uwagę jej deczko infantylne zachowanie i nierzadki brak powagi. Obecnie dorabia sobie jako niania a w między czasie opiekuje się jednym z kościelnych chórów. 'Huang Wang' Córka pary Fenghuangów, do Straszyceum przybyła z Chin. Opuściła rodzinną wioskę w nadziei na spełnienie swoich marzeń. Uparcie dąży do osiągnicia celu, gdyż wie że jeśli nie osiągnie sukcesu, rodzice będą jej to wypominać po wsze czasy i na jednym "A nie mówiłem?" się nie skończy. Dziewczyna to osoba szczycąca się dobrą opinią. W wolnych chwilach lubi uczęszczać na zajęcie z kółka teatralnego. Bardzo ciepła oraz towarzyska osoba, która uwielbia być adorowana. Jako iż największą pasją Huang jest teatr oraz aktorstwo, dziewczyna nauczyła się doskonale panować nad swoją mimiką, oddechem a także emocjami. Nie pozwoli sobie na jakiś nagły wybuch agresji czy płaczu. 'Konul Flatwood' Kryptyda, "Potwór z Flatwood". Na świat przyszła w Azerbejdżanie, lecz na co dzień zamieszkuje z rodizną w Virginii. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można odkryć jej osobowość. Konul to dziewczyna nadwyraz skryta oraz stroniąca od zabawy. Nierzadko naburmuszona. Kryptyda interesuje się fryzjerstwem, aroaterapią a w wolnych chwilach słucha także muzyki, gdyż nie grzeszy talentem w tej dziedzinie. 'Tahira Jamil' To 180 letnia duszyczka pochodząca z Arabii. Jest pogodną, aczkolwiek niezwykle nieśmiałą osobą, lubiącą nieduże grupki rówieśników. Jest dziewczyną raczej wycofaną oraz cichą. Od czasów śmierci, duszyca cierpi na mizofonię - dlatego unika głośnych tłumów, gdyż na wysokie dźwięki reaguje płaczem. Najbliższe duszycy osoby, niezwykle cenią sobie jej cierpliwość oraz dojrzałość i optymizm. Stara się szukać tej jasnej strony sytuacji. W wolnych chwilach Tahira bardzo lubi czytać książki, a także gotować. 'Moyra "Brooke" McMalory' thumb|left|90px Nastoletnia córka Banshee, urodzona w Irlandii. Dziewczyna już przy pierwszym spotkaniu wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia że nie należy do przepełnionych energią, ślepych optymistów. Często bawi ją zachowanie innych osób, bywa nieustępliwa oraz niesprawiedliwa. Bardzo nie lubi opowiadać o sobie, a w szczególności o swojej rodzinie. Ojca nie zna, matka siedzi w zakładzie dla osób paychicznie chorych. Różowo w życiu nie miała. Moyra to osoba do której bardzo trudno dotrzeć. Dziewczyna jest szczerze zafascynowana biologią oraz chemią. 'Gemini Sigma' siedemnastoletnia kosmitka. Dziewczyna to typ ekscentrycznej sangwiniczki, swój wolny czas marnuje przeznacza na głośne i obfte imprezowanie z przyjaciółmi. Wbrew pozorom, Gemini nie jest optymistką, lecz woli skupiać się na dobrych stronach niż dołować się negatywnymi. Bardzo nie toleruje agresji, szczególnie słownej, wobec młodszych, chociaż sama broniąc innych sama posuwa się do obrażania. Gemini zbyt często niepotrzebnie dorzuca swoje dwa grosze do spraw które jej nie dotyczą. Kosmitka jest bardzo utalentowana w dekorowaniu, szczególnie - w dekorowaniu wypieków cukierniczych. Potrafi rozruszać towarzyswo. 'Ratree Metharom' Szesnastoletnia Brownie pochodząca z Tajlandii, chociaż jej biologiczni rodzice byli anglikami. Na świat przybyła, kiedy matka upiorki wraz z jej ojcem, odwiedzali pracującą w pewnej tajskiej restauracji ciocię dziewczyny. Niedługo potem, upiorka straciła w wypadku oboje rodziców, a jej wychowaniem zajęła się ciotka. Upiorka zamieszkała tam na stałe, przyjęła nazwisko cioci oraz jej męża - wilkołaka który w Tajlandii mieszkał od urodzenia. Ratree, to żywotna osoba która na pierwszy rzut oka, zachowuje się nawet zbyt aktywnie. Dziewczyna, ma wielkie trudności ze skupieniem uwagi. Jest kłębkiem nerwów i niezwykle łatwo wpada w stres. Cierpliwość, to dla Brownie obce słowo i wszystko pragnie załatwiać od razu. Interesuje się głównie szydełkowaniem, oraz robieniem na drutach. Prócz tego, bardzo lubi grać w krykieta. 'Michiru Hana' Nastoletnia Kitsune wywodząca się z Japonii, lecz jej rodzina wyemigrowała do Buenos Aires, Kiedy dziewczyna miała osiem lat "w potwornej skali" (ok. 380 tych "ludzkich). Swoje dzieciństwo, spędziła głównie na pomocy rodzicom w rodzinnym biznesie, na czym znacznie ucierpiała jej nauka. W końcu, rodzice upiorki, autentycznie zasmuceni tym, że ich jedyna córka praktycznie nie miała znajomych a jej oceny pozostawały wiele do życzenia, przejrzeli na oczy i zapisali ją do Straszyceum. Kitsune to ciepła i bardzo rodzinna osoba, nie odmówi pomocy ale przy tym - nigdy nie odejmie sobie, jednakże nie warto się z nią na co umawiać albowiem w realizacji planów często przeszkadza jej słaba pamięć krótkoterminowa. Dziewczyna szybko zaaklimatyzowała się w nowym otoczeniu. Dziewczyna interesuje się głównie kwiatami, na których uprawie zarabia jej rodzina oraz dermatologią. Mogłoby się wydawać, że z uwagi na talenty charakteryzatorskie, którymi dysponuje interesuje się wizażem i tylko kosmetyki jej w głowie, ale to absolutnie mija się z prawdą. Ba! Michiru często potępia nastolatki, aż za nadto korzystające z makijażu i straszy je drastycznymi zdjęciami, zniszczonej przez kosmetyki skóry. 'Nikolai Nikiforov' Siedemnastoletni syn pary Yeti, pochodzący z Petersburga w Rosji, spędzi tam zaledwie cztery lata swojego życia, po czym powrócił z rodzicami na Syberię. W dzieciństwie, dotknęły go dosyć dramatyczne wydarzenia które zostawiły ślad w jego psychice, sprawiając że stał się osobą, z tendencją do zamykania się w sobie oraz duszenia emocji. To bardzo ciepła osoba, ale dla większości zbyt oderwana od rzeczywistości. Często chodzi z głową w chmurach. Chłopak jest utalentowanym śpiewakiem operowym, z tego powodu był obiektem kpin ze strony kolegów w starej szkole, którzy przezywali go per "balerina" prócz tego, ma dosyć niecodzienne hobby albowiem interesuje się...brzuchomówstwem. Nikolaia nie bawią głośne imprezy, czy eventy, o wiele bardziej preferuje spokojne rozrywki. Może wydawać się wybredny, szczególnie dlatego że jest potwornym niejadkiem (wiąże się to w dużej mierze z fobią chłopaka). Nikolai jest osobą bardzo podatną na choroby, ma słabe serce i musi na siebie niezwykle uważać. 'Beethany Baumann' thumb|left|90px Osiemnastoletnia, austriacka owcołaczka, uczennica ostatniej klasy liceum. Dziewczyna to rozpoznawalna, początkująca modelka, która była już nie tylko na sesjach zdjęciowych ale i na wybiegu. Beethany po wygranej w konkursie, zasłynęła jako twarz znanej wśród nastolatek marki i od tamtej pory jej kariera nabiera tępa. Dziewczyna może wydawać się ostra w słowach oraz powściągliwa.Z rozwagą podchodzi do dobierania sobie towarzystwa. Lubi swoje życie na wysokim poziomie i jest mocno przyzwyczajona do życia w mieście oraz wśród technologii, co nie oznacza że praca jest jej obca. Wiele czasu poświęca na to by utrzymać zdrową kondycję, a przy okazji pogodzić karierę z nauką. 'Ginni Ilyria' Nastoletnia hybryda jednorożca oraz dżinna, pochodząca z Dubaju. Matka dziewczyny, porzuciła rodzinę kiedy Ginni była niemowlęciem, wychował ją jedynie ojciec. Ginni przez czyn swojej matki, znienawidziła całą rodzinę od "dżinnowej" strony, a pytana o rasę, tuszuje swoją prawdziwą rasę. Dziewczyna, jest na ogół sympatyczną osobą, o przyjacielskim usposobieniu. Nade wszystko uwielbia gumę balonową, nie rusza się nigdzie bez co najmniej jednej paczuszki. Nie mal cały czas, coś przeżuwa. Również stroje dziewczyny, oddają jej miłość do gumy balonowej. Ginni, znana jest także z tworzenia reepaintów lalek. Kolekcjonuje wszystko co może być do tego przydatne - od kredek, puszek wypełnionych brokatem po sztuczne rzęsy. Dziewczyna gardzi typowymi elegantkami, gdyż uważa je za sztywne oraz skupione na sobie. Jest właścicielką mopsa imieniem Sugarbelle. 'Chantelle Mohman' thumb|left|90px Nastoletnia hybryda białego tygrysa i dżinna. Ma 17 lat. Pochodzi z Indii, aczkolwiek jako pasjonatka filmów akcji i początkująca, lecz ambitna aktorka-kaskaderka przeprowadziła się do Hollywood razem ze swoimi rodzicami. Próbowała swoich sił na planie filmowym, jednak nie spotkała się tam z przyjemnym powitaniem, a ze względu na swoją nadpobudliwość oraz tendencję do wywoływania problemów, wpadania w tarapaty, nie otrzymała roli w żadnym filmie i tuż po zakończeniu castingu wróciła do swojego rodzinnego miasta - Agry. Pomimo porażki, nie poddała się i zaczęła nowy rozdział w swoim życiu. Złożyła papiery do Straszyceum, a we wrześniu udała się do Salem w Ameryce, gdzie rozpoczęła swoją nową przygodę wśród upiorów takich jak ona. Gdy opowiedziała nowym przyjaciołom o niepowodzeniu, które spotkało ją w mieście gwiazd, postanowiły spełnić jej marzenia i z pomocą upiorów z kółka teatralnego zrealizowały przedstawienie, w którym Chantelle odgrywała główną rolę. Od tego czasu bierze czynny udział w kółku teatralnym oraz w wolnych chwilach nagrywa filmiki na YouTubie. 'Temperance Bon' To Córka pary szkieletów, pochodząca z Ameryki, a mianowicie - z Seattle. Jej największą pasją jest medycyna. Potrafi zdiagnozować niemal każdą chorobę i nic się przed nią nie ukryje. Z powodu swojej ogromnej wiedzy w tej dziedzinie jest nazywana szkolną panią doktor. Uwielbia czytać książki, przez co większość swoich przerw przeznacza na przesiadywanie w bibliotece. Poza tym, Temperance figuruje w szkolnej społeczności jako zastępczyni przewodniczącej czachy szkoły, dzięki czemu jest popularną i rozpoznawaną osobą. Bardzo lubi robić przeróżne eksperymenty i obserwować zachodzące reakcje chemiczne. Uwielbia się uczyć, a wszelkie egzaminy i sprawdziany pisze z niebywałą łatwością. Pupilkiem Temperance jest szczur-szkielet typu odd-eye o imieniu Dr. Rickets. Temperance jest osobą o bardzo rozwiniętej inteligencji, wszelakie przedmioty ścisłe to dla niej bułka z masłem. Dziewczyna, ku zadowoleniu swoich rodziców chce iść w ich ślady i rozpocząć karierę medyczną. Oboje wróżą jej świetlaną przyszłość w tym kierunku. 'Florence Elsinore' Nastoletnia, roślinna potworzyca, z pod gatunku truskawki, pochodząca z Libii, ale jej rodzice to Hiszpanie. Florence, uwielbia truskawki - ich smak, zapach. Właśnie truskawkowe perfumy, jakich używa stały się jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Ma dryg kulinarny oraz ogrodniczy. W wolnych chwilach, pielęgnuje przywiezione ze sobą do Straszyceum sadzonki truskawki. Dziewczyna, ubiera się w stylu "Hippie", gdyż jak twierdzi - doskonale oddaje jej charakter oraz jest dosyć tani w skompletowaniu, a ona musi oszczędzać każdy grosz. Florence po za truskawkami, dziewczyna uwielbia ciepłe wieczory, oraz podróże. Od kilku lat, kolekcjonuje lava lampy, które też kocha. Rodzice dziewczyny, pracują ciężko w sadzie, a ona sama całe dzieciństwo spędziła na pomaganiu im. Do Straszyceum trafiła, z chęci na zdobycie dobrego wykształcenia a tym samym zapewnienia bliskim lepszej przyszłości. 'Fortuna Canis' Córka kosmitów, ma szesnaście lat. Znana głównie pod imieniem "Simone". Jest to bowiem jej "pseudonim artystyczny" dziewczyna prowadzi blog, na którym incognito wypowiada się na różne tematy, a to muzyczne, a to filmowe...ogólnie, dzieli się swoją opinią i ma calkiem spore grono fanów oraz obserwujących. By uniknąć możliwego rozgłosu, czy nieprzyjemności, prowadzi blog pod zmienioną tożsamością. Dziewczyna, to na ogół przyjacielska osoba, z tendencją do bycia lizuską. Bywa bardzo przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie, co potrafi być naprawdę denerwujące. Chociaż bardzo nie lubi osób chamskich a także bezczelnych, sama często nie potrafi utrzymać języka na wodzy i rzuci jakimś ironicznym tekstem, czy zwyczajnie skrytykuje i to niezbyt przyjemnie, przez co wiele osób ma ją za zołzę. Fortuna jednakże, nigdy nie działa w złej wierze, po prostu nie należy do osób obiektywnych, i zwykle kieruje się zasadą że szczerość wyjdzie wszystkim na dobre. Dziewczyna, prócz blogowaniem interesuje się kinematografią, sztuką, muzyką...zawsze jest na bieżąco z nowinkami w świecie kultury. 'Casper "Caspian" Blazing' Siedemnastoletni Gryf pochodzący ze stanu w USA, Virginii. Pasjonuje się reżyserką, obróbką zdjęć oraz montażem. To właśnie na montażu spędza najwięcej czasu i jest w tym naprawdę dobry. Prowadzi kanał na YTubie oraz blog, gdzie umieszcza swoje prace. Jego rodzina ledwo wiąże koniec z końcem,odkąd zmarł ojciec gryfa pozostawiając za sobą masakryczne długi a i rodzice nigdy nie wspierali go w realizowaniu swoich pasji, więc by pozwolić sobie na zachcianki, gryf e weekendy dorabia sobie rozwożąc po mieście pizzę. Do Straszyceum uczęszcza jego młodsza siostra. 'Berenica Blazing' Nastoletnia córka pary gryfów, pochodząca z Virginii w USA. W Straszyceum, uczy się starszy brat dziewczyny, aczkolwiek jak na rodzeństwo bardzo, bardzo rzadko się widują. Stosunkowo nie dawno, z tego świata odszedł ojciec nastolatki, pozostawiając po sobie przeogromne długi, przez co matka gryfki musi pracować na kilka etatów. Berenica, w Salem zamieszkuje dormitorium Straszyceum, a naukę oraz koszt pobytu pokryło stypendium, z ośrodka pomocy. Berenica, to osoba o "gorącej głowie" i pierwsza ręki do pomocy nie wyciągnie. Jest bardzo zachłanną osobą, ale w gruncie rzeczy bardzo ceni sobie swoich przyjaciół. Dziewczyna interesuje się aktorstwem (i często wręcz przechwala się swoimi talentami), popkulturą a przy okazji, kolekcjonuje skały i minerały. Do Straszyceum uczęszcza jej starszy brat. 'Carlotta Root' Piętnastoletnia Hamadriada, pochodząca z Islandii, aczkolwiek mama upiorki ma korzenie Greckie, zaś tata Norweskie. Dziewczyna, została wychowana w "idealnej rodzince" naukowców. Nigdy nie wykazywała ani zdolności ani zainteresowań, swoich bliskich przez co przyległa do niej łatka osobliwości, czarnej owcy. Dziewczynie, wielokrotnie powtarzano że chyba została adoptowana, czy też podmieniona w szpitalu. Jej ojciec oraz matka, wręcz na siłę starali się zaszczepić w jedynej córce miłość do nauk ścisłych, w tym w szczególności fizyki, co sprawiło że Carlotta zwyczajnie zbuntowała się. W głębi duszy, kocha swoich bliskich ale martwi ją fakt, że nie potrafią zaakceptować jej taką jaka jest - ze wszystkimi wadami oraz zaletami. Hamadriada bardzo interesuje się efektami specjalnymi a w wolnych chwilach, kocha oglądać kino akcji. 'Jessamine Du Flowhidden' Jest to wampirzyca pochodząca z Wielkiej Brytanii, a dokładniej z Bristolu. Liczy sobie około 900 normalskich lat, chociaż dla niektórych osób ta liczba jest ogromna, Jessamine twierdzi że jak na wampira jest jeszcze "smarkaczem" i wiele do odkrycia przed nią. Dziewczyna, urodziła się jako wampir w zubożałej, ukrywającej swoją rasę nabytą z powodu klątwy, rodzinie o niezbyt dobrej opinii. Albowiem rodzinę Du Flowhidden podejrzewano nie raz o konszachty z wiedźmami czy nawet Diabłem. Koniec końców, rodzina zamieszkała na obrzeżach lasu. Od małego, Jessamine przystosowywana była do poradzenia sobie wśród surowych warunków oferowanych przez swiat. Wampirzyca jest osobą mądrą, z rozwagą korzysta ze swoich talentów oraz skarbów Matki Ziemi. Swoją pracą, bardzo pragnie wnieść coś do świata i przyczynić się do ważnych rzeczy. Dziewczyna interesuje się Mistycyzmem, Medycyną niekonwencjonalną a także zielarstwem, aczkolwiek największa pasja upiorki to Alchemia. Jest w tej dziedzinie przerażająco dobra, opatentowała płyn zastępujący krew specjalnie dla przedstawicieli swej rasy, którzy tak jak ona, stronią od tego "napoju". Warto wspomnieć, dlaczego tak bardzo brzydzi się krwi. Jessamine cierpi na Hemofobię - paniczny strach przed krwią. Kiedy tylko słyszy sam dźwięk tegoż słowa, nogi jej miękną i zaczyna czuć się niedobrze. W ostrych przypadkach, zwyczajnie "odbija jej palma" i dostaje ataku paniki. Wszystko z powodu incydentu z przeszłości, kiedy była dużo, dużo młodsza. Wampirzycę najczęściej można spotkać na obrzeżach miasta lub lasku, gdzie wyszukuje składników do swoich naparów. 'Tracy Berg' Jest piętnastoletnią córką Trolli, urodzoną w Holandii, lecz jej ojciec jest z pochodzenia Norwegiem. Dziewczyna uwielbia styl decora, jej ulubionym zwierzęciem jest gekon lamparci, słucha głównie popu (najbardziej lubi koreański, francuski i amerykański) i alternatywy (lecz nie znosi indie), zrobi wszystko dla sorbetu truskawkowego, nie lubi używać kremu do rąk (chociaż musi), uzależniona od mediów społecznościowych, najprawdopodobniej udusi cię za wspominanie memów ze shrekiem w jej obecności, jej ulubiony zapach to waniliowy, ma całkiem nieźle rozwinięte zdolności manualne, co sprawiło że stosunkowo nie dawno zainteresowała się wyrabianiem z gliny. Prócz tego, Trollica w wolnych chwilach wymyśla designy oraz projekty mebli a także dodatków do pomieszczeń. Uwielbia oglądać teleturnieje. 'Melodie Newmaker' Sukkub, pochodzący z Nowego Orleanu. Starsza o dwa lata siostra Marie. Dziewczyna, jest osobą z niesamowicie silną potrzebą zaistnienia w świecie, postępuje tak by łatwo wkupić się w łaski innych osób. Melodie, jest nie złą intrygantką i mistrzynią dram. Z tej dwójki, to ona jest tą okrutniejszą, a jej idee często wzbudzają kontrowersję oraz lęk. Kto by spodziewał się takich pomysłów ze strony dziewczyny? Upiorka co prawda często żałuje swoich czynów, lecz niestety nie wysuwa wniosków i sytuacja znów się powtarza. Melodie interesuje się grą na perkusji, która jest jej jedyną, prawdziwą pasją. Muzyką zaraziła swoją siostrę. 'Marie Newmaker' Sukkub pochodzący z Nowego Orleanu, młodsza o dwa lata siostra Melodie. Dziewczyna, często jest pod przysłowiowym pantoflem innych, robiąc za "dziewczynkę na posyłki" między innymi: od noszenia sprzętu, naprawiania go czy śmigania na jednym skrzydle po kubek świeżej kawy. Marie, jest osobą bardzo podatną na wpływ innych, co można zauważyć chociażby po tym, jak łatwo daje się wykorzystywać oraz że muzyką zaraziła ją Melodie. Nie ma ani predyspozycji, ani ikry by być liderem. Często, pozwala siostrze odpowiadać za siebie, tłumi głos sumienia by przypodobać się innym. Interesuje się jedynie grą na keytarze, choć w wolnych chwilach majsterkuje. 'Blythe Eye' Nastoletnia Triclopka, Brytyjka, fashionistka, fanka mocnej kawy która kiedy kocha to całym sercem. Łatwo się przywiązuje, ale równie łatwo "odwiązuje" albowiem nie jest sentymentalna. Dziewczyna, lubi uchodzić za starszą niż jest oraz dystyngowaną. Często bywa zołzowata, ale to dlatego że dosyć trudno ją zadowolić. Stawia sobie a przede wszystkim innym osobom duże wymogi. Nie jest łatwo ujrzeć na jej twarzy uśmiech, do obowiązków podchodzi z wielkim zamiłowaniem a do starszych od siebie z szacunkiem. Potrafi zapanować nad emocjami, oraz zachować zimną krew. Zdaje się być wręcz obojętna. Dziewczyna, równie co buty uwielbia torebki. Swoje pieniądze, przeznacza właśnie najczęściej na nową, elegancką torbę. Całą jej szafę, wypełniają torebki wszelkiego rodzaju i chyba na każdą okazję. Blythe zainteresowała się projektowaniem ich stosunkowo nie dawno, aczkolwiek naprawdę wkręciła się w ten temat. W wolnych chwilach wyciąga szkicownik i rysuje nowe pomysły. 'Mami Tsuneko' Córka Bakeneko - kota o dwóch ogonach i nadnaturalnych zdolnościach. Zadebiutowała w filmie Residents of Souls. Ma 17 lat. Urodziła się w Japonii, a dokładniej w Tokio, na dzielnicy Harajuku, gdzie spędziła prawie całe życie, dopóki nie trafiła do starożytnego wazonu. Jest bardzo optymistyczna, wesoła i przepełniona energią. Zachowuje się jak prawdziwy kot, skacze po drzewach i innych powierzchniach, ociera się o innych uczniów i... miauczy, dużo miauczy, przez co większość upiorów nie rozumie tego, co chce przekazać. Mimo to, jest bardzo lubiana w szkolnym środowisku i ma wielu przyjaciół, dla których byłaby w stanie zrobić wszystko. Interesuje się kulturą swojego państwa i większością rzeczy, które się z nią wiążą, m.in. anime, czy mangą. Jest posiadaczką kyubey'a o imieniu Mizuno. 'Francesca Garibaldi' Nastoletnia anielica pochodząca z Włoch, a dokładniej z Rzymu. Dziewczynę cechuje dystans do siebie oraz innych, zwykle działa jedynie na "Swoich zasadach" traktując wszystko z przymrużeniem oka. Obcym sobie osobom, może wydawać się nieco oschła i wyniosła a to dlatego, że często zachowuje "kamienną" twarz pozbawioną emocji. Nie lubi wszczynać ani brać udziału w awanturach, a osoby czerpiące z tego zabawę omija szerokim łukiem. Potrafi także inteligentnie "zgasić" inne osoby, co chętnie robi gdyż uwielbia wychodzić na tą "najmądrzejszą" i cwaną. Potrafi również korzystać ze swych wdzięków, by zjednoczyć sobie przyjaciół Pasje Francesci to głównie gra na harfie, udziela się także w szkolnym chórze, aczkolwiek z własnej woli nie jest solistką. Prócz tego, dziewczyna interesuje się lotnictwem, składaniem modeli samolotów gdyż przestworza wzbudzają w niej swego rodzaju melancholię. 'Sierra Delphini' Jest piętnastoletnią córką pary morskich stworów z podgatunku delfinołaków. Urodziła się oraz wychowała w tradycyjnej oraz "roztańczonej" rodzinie na Hawajach. Dziewczyna to na ogół miła oraz sympatyczna osoba, zbyt często śni na jawie. Otacza się tylko zaufanymi osobami, ma wielkie ambicje, wobec czego, często trenuje baletowe kroki, gdyż wróży sobie karierę baletnicy, wobec czego, może wydawać się zapatrzona jedynie w swoje hobby,. Maa wiele planów na przyszłość, oraz marzeń. Ważne są dla dziewczyny więzi rodzinne, bowiem uważa że rodzina to największy skarb jaki kiedykolwiek można "posmakować" sama wychowywała się w istnej rodzinnej sielance, i obce są dziewczynie awantury czy większe sprzeczki. Ceni sobie także starsze od siebie osoby i często okazuje im nawet zbyt wielki szacunek, min. Ustępując miejsca w autobusie. Dziewczyna to ambiwertyk, nie zamknięta w sobie ale także nie ekscentryczna, wbrew pozorom jest naprawdę kochana aczkolwiek trzeba ją bliżej poznać by dostrzec jej niewątpliwe zalety. 'Daria Von Forgottenhollow' Tęsknica ze Słowacji. Dziewczyna jest molem książkowym, najczęściej przesiaduje w szkolnej bibliotece gdzie dla odpoczynku czy zabicia czasu pisuje różne opowiadania. Często czuje się, jakby całe społeczeństwo zmówiło się przeciwko niej. Daria to beksa, niesamowicie często płacze z byle powodu, w dodatku daje upust emocjom nie tylko płaczem ale i darciem się wniebogłosy, więc większość uważa upiorkę za niezrównoważoną czy też obłąkaną. Płacz stał się już znakiem rozpoznawczym demonicy. Nocami snuje się po korytarzach Straszyceum, i szlocha. Dziewczyna unika rozmów o swojej przeszłości, głównie dlatego że przeraźliwie wstydzi się swojego postępowania. Bycie Tęsknicą traktuje jako formę pokuty, za swoje przewinienia za czasów życia oraz niezgodność z samą sobą. 'Hwan Min' Duszyczka pochodząca z Korei Południowej miłośniczka stylu Pastel Goth, podobnie do swojej rodziny jest głośna, roztrzepana i wszędzie jej pełno, aczkolwiek lepiej uważać - potrafi ostro się zdenerwować, a relacje nieważne jakie, traktuje bardzo osobiście oraz poważnie. Jest uzdolniona artystycznie przy czym nie chodzi tu o malowanie czy pisanie, jest bardzo ruchliwa i potrzebuje mieć pole do popisu. Czasem wyłazi z niej jędza, choć na ogół daje pozytywne wrażenie, tolerancyjna oraz słowna, jeśli ktoś powierzy jej swój sekret, może być pewien że pozostanie również jej sekretem. Najbardziej aktywna jest nocą, pochodzi z bardzo ruchliwego miasta, prawie że z samego centrum, od małego towarzyszyły jej dźwięki samochodów, światła latarni oraz tłumy osób. Kocha rozwiązania szybkie oraz skuteczne, nie przepada za stereotypowymi wsiami, została nauczona by działać od razu a z naturą miała kontakt jedynie przez telewizor lub podczas wycieczek do zoo, wobec czego często wydaje się być nie doinformowana o otaczającym ją świecie, od małego trwała w zamknięciu domu lub jedynie w mieście, mało podróżowała. Mistrzyni metamorfozy, bardzo często eksperymentuje ze swoim wyglądem, a to nowy kolor włosów, a to nowa para soczewek, aczkolwiek zawsze dodaje charakterystyczne dla siebie akcenty. 'Ayano Awaidesu' Córka Ao-Nyōobō, pochodzi z Japonii. Totalne beztalencie artystyczne, nie potrafi dobrze kredki utrzymać, zaś jej literatura jest mdła i przewidywalna niczym szpitalne jedzenie, mimo to...próbuje dalej, jest uparta ale widzi granice w swoich poczynaniach, potrafi powiedzieć sobie "Stop" umie przyznać się do błędu, ale chętnie tego nie zrobi i zawsze pozostanie w mniej swego rodzaju niesmak. Na pierwszy rzut oka to nieczuła, opanowana dziewczyna która stanowi swego rodzaju zagadkę, niechętnie pomagająca. Uwielbia cytować wielkich myślicieli oraz przysłowia, Niesamowicie kojarzy wiele faktów, co sprawia że jest wręcz mistrzynią pamięci. Duszyca w głębi to romantyczka, która pragnie by poświęcano jej swój czas oraz troszczono się o nią niczym o najdelikatniejszy kwiat, kocha naturę oraz przysłowiowy święty spokój, mimo tego potrafi zabrać głos w sprawach które dotyczą (jeśli tak uzna) jej dobra. Bije od niej nutka enigmatyczności, która przyciąga do Ayano wiele osób pragnących zaspokoić swoją wiedzę, nie potrafi kłamać, w przeszłości otaczana opieką,chociaż jej matka często bardziej skupiała się na wyglądzie swojej córeczki niż na rozwijaniu jej duchowej strony, Ayano nie podobało się to bardzo, w dodatku wiele osób uciekało z krzykiem na widok jej bladej twarzy o czerwonych oczach, była oceniana właśnie po wyglądzie. Duszyczka nie zbyt dobrze wspomina swój rodzimy kraj, czuła że to nie jest jej miejsce wobec czego postanowiła rozpocząć swoją własna historię, w Ameryce odcinając się od krzyczącego ze strachu na jej widok dzieci oraz snobistycznej rodzicielki. 'Mimzy Spangle' Siedemnastoletnia Sukkub pochodząca z Singapuru. Zawsze pragnąca wyróżnić się z tła innych, jeśli nie swoimi ideami, to stylizacjami żywcem wyjętymi z szafy małej dziewczynki. Swoim wyglądem, chcąc nie chcąc często okazuje zły gust i brak wyczucia do mody. Jest niezłomna i za nic ma dobre rady innych, bardzo odporna na krytykę, pewnie brnie do celu robiąc to co do niej należy. Uważa siebie za wielką aktorkę, a przynajmniej za utalentowaną i często (zbyt często) korzysta z zdolności do zmiany twarzy, próbując poczuć jak to jest być kimś innym, gdyż swoje życie ma za zwyczajnie nudne i nie fantazyjne. Świetnie rysuje mangi, aczkolwiek najlepsza jest w Cosplay'owaniu, w którym przydaje się jej zdolność do zmiany wyglądu. Uwielbia dania z makaronu. Nigdy nie poznała biologicznych rodziców, została podrzucona pod dom kobiety - widmo Analisy oraz jej syna, Dustina, która przygarnęła Mimzy i wychowała jak własną córkę. Mimzy jest mistrzynią Parkouru - takowymi trikami najczęściej się przemieszcza nie tylko po mieście. 'Tehani Yemaya' Lub po prostu Keira, córka bogini Yemayi. Rodowita Kubanka. Upiorka woli, kiedy zwraca się do niej drugim imieniem, stąd ta "ksywka". Dziewczyna to ciepła i troskliwa osoba, w dzieciństwie obdarzana troską oraz miłością. Najbardziej na świecie, nienawidzi przemocy wobec słabszych oraz zwierząt, a ponad to kiedy jest uważana za zołzę, jedynie z powodu swojego godnego modelki wyglądu i ubrań. Keira interesuje się grą na bębenkach, oraz fotografią podwodną. Uwielbia wodę, lecz nie przepada za swą pewną ułomnością - kiedy zanurza swoje stopy w wodzie "łączą się" one z płynem. Interesuje się głównie Oceanografią, bliskie jej sercu są podwodne pejzaże oraz widoki zachodzącego słońca. Ma także dosyć dobry słuch i poczucie rytmu. Jej największym marzeniem jest własny bar z koktajlami w którym odbywałyby się koncerty z muzyką latynoską na żywo. Od dziecka pragnęła wydostać się z rodzinnego domu. 'Akanksha Kali' Córka hinduskiej bogini Kali. Dziewczyna posiada 3 pary rąk, jej skóra jest niebieska; jest również bardzo wysoka i umięśniona. Ma długie, ciemnoniebieskie włosy, które zaplata w mnóstwo warkoczyków. Nosi bardzo dużo złotej biżuterii, posiada kilka kolczyków w uszach, dwa w ustach, jeden w nosie oraz na brwi. Ma typowo hinduskie rysy twarzy, jak i grube brwi. Najczęściej nosi stroje podobne do tradycyjnych sari, lecz zamiast spódnicy nosi spodnie. Uwielbia żywe kolory, więc rzadko można ją spotkać ubraną na czarno lub w jakieś stonowane odcienie. Dziewczyna trenuje różne sztuki walki, od boksu to rzucania nożami oraz łucznictwa. Uwielbia wysiłek fizyczny, bardzo często wybucha gniewem oraz jest niezdecydowana. Woli przebywać z chłopakami niż z dziewczynami, ponieważ te zwykle czują się niekomfortowo w jej towarzystwie. 'Autumn Téfra' Córka Meliady oraz ducha. Amerykańska nastolatka pochodzenia Greckiego. Jej matka Greczynka, zanim założyła rodzinę przeprowadziła się do Tennessee, a dokładniej do stolicy tego Amerykańskiego stanu, Nashville, gdzie po skończeniu szkoły i znalezieniu pracy urodziła córkę. Autumn jest zagorzałą bojowniczką o wolność i swobodę, ceni sobie swoje korzenie, ale jak powtarza bliżej jej do Amerykanki niż Greczynki. To prawdziwy wolny duch kieruje się swoją dewizą "Od pucybuta do milionera" albowiem wierzy że tylko dzięki ciężkiej pracy można do czegoś dojść. Posiada parę sekretów, do których nigdy absolutnie się nie przyzna, min. To iż całą ścianę w pokoju ma obklejoną plakatami z podobiznami legend muzyki Disco czy Country. Chce uchodzić za niezależną młodą dorosłą, ale tak naprawdę jest w wielu kwestiach bardzo niedojrzała. Autumn interesuje się baseballem, z którym do czynienia ma od dzieciństwa oraz grą na ukulele i muzyką country. W Straszyceum, uczą się członkowie jej rodziny. 'Peyton Itsas-Olatua' Elegancka pani, szesnastoletnia córka potwora morskiego - Krakena. Trochę wyniosła, z wieczną miną typu "Urażony pudel" jednak nie jest to taka typowa lalunia - Nasza dziewczyna to inteligentna istota o dobrej pamięci, i jedna z tych co mają najlepszą średnią na koniec. Pochodzi z Karaibów. Jest osobą, stawiającą wszystkim oraz sobie wysokie wymogi. Jej tatuś - sławny biznesmen od dziecka był dla upiorki autorytetem. Wychowywała się bez mamy, która odeszła kiedy Peyton była niemowlęciem. Krakenka, zawsze dąży do bycia dumą swojego ojca, min. naśladując jego elegancki sposób ubierania się, wysławiania oraz dążąc do bycia najlepszą. Największą pasją Peyton są kamienie szlachetne. 'Sorsha Sparks' To szesnastoletnia córka Kelpie, urodzona i wychowana w Szkocji. Jest Nieokiełznanym wolnym duchem, uparta, dążąca do swego, umie postawić na swoim. Sorsha jest towarzyska oraz marzycielska. Nie posiada słomianego zapału, na ogół dziewczyna jest przyjacielska - stara się nie oceniać ludzi po pozorach. Można się jej wyżalić oraz wypłakać, nie ujawnia sekretów. Jak każdy posiada wady, jej największa wadą jest to, że często nie pamięta o datach oraz się spóźnia. Dziewczyna jest także zapominalska. Doskonale załagadza konflikty. Sosrha interesuje się grą na dudach, co ma we krwi, a także pływaniem. 'Lethe Mnemosyne' Sukkub z Grecji, ma szesnaście normalskich lat z hakiem. Dysponuje niecodziennymi "zdolnościami" potrafi "operować" pamięcią innych, co nie przysparza jej dobrej opinii, choć nie robi sobie wrogów. Ponad wszystko, nie znosi kiedy ktoś uważa że nie ma ciekawszych zajęć niż czytanie w jego myślach, oraz wykorzystywania zdolności innych. Dziewczyna, częściej niż w towarzystwie upiorek, jest widywana w towarzystwie chłopców, wśród których czuje się o wiele bardziej komfortowo, aczkolwiek, potrafi dogadać się z innymi dziewczynami. Ceni sobie minimalizm oraz dobrą i spokojną atmosferę. Lethe zawsze stara się być dla ważnych dla siebie osób niczym młodsza siostra, która w razie potrzeby czy gorszego dnia, weźmie ich pod swoje skrzydełko. Dziewczyna, kocha dzielić się z innymi swoimi sugestiami, spostrzeżeniami, uwagami z grupą, potrafi dochować tajemnicy, jest niczym materiał na idealną kumpelę - słowna, lojalna, szczodra. Umie a wręcz uwielbia pocieszać i douczać innych, niestety...demonica nie potrafi przyjąć krytyki, każdą choćby najdrobniejszą uwagę na swój temat, odbiera jako oznakę, nie sympatii lub nawet wrogości, w jej obecności można śmiało hejtować wszystko i wszystkich, chyba że temat zejdzie na albo jej zainteresowania, albo ważne dla niej osoby, idoli dziewczyny, wtedy...stajesz się jej wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. 'Poppy Hokkaido' 1678 letnia Noppera-Bo, choć w głębi siebie czuje się niczym dziecko. Pochodzi z Japonii, pasjonuje się organizacją przyjęć. Ma miłe usposobienie i jest bardzo towarzyska. Zadebiutowała w filmie Residents of souls. Poppy jest wieczną optymistką, potrafi dostrzec plusy we wszystkim, uwielbia sprawiać że inni czują się szczęśliwi choć przez jeden moment, a wywołanie uśmiechu na czyjejś twarzy przynosi jej wielką satysfakcję. We wszystkie swoje poczynania wkłada całe serce, choć zdarza się że jej dobre chęci nie są najodpowiedniejsze. Jest także lekko roztrzepaną osobą, czasem chaotyczną i trudną do zrozumienia, emanuje od niej pozytywna energia i prawdziwa radość życia, za swoimi przyjaciółmi byłaby gotowa wskoczyć w ogień. Nade wszystko, Poppy kocha przyjęcia oraz wypieki cukiernicze, najbardziej szaleje za... Muffinkami. Jest deczko infantylna, co może denerwować. Uwielbia nadawać innym "urocze" jej zdaniem, ksywki od imion oraz używać zdrobnień. Poppy uwielbia łączyć inne osoby w pary, jak to robi wśród kręgu swoich znajomych, całkiem dobrze jej to idzie, bowiem póki co, nikt nie skarżył się na dobory duszycy. Mimo iż często brzmi to dla znajomych duszycy jak żart, Poppy bardzo poważnie podchodzi do spraw sercowych swoich przyjaciół i nie tylko, aczkolwiek sama nie potrafi sobie nikogo znaleźć. 'Jamie Bezzear' To czternastoletnia harpia pochodząca z Brazylii. Jej stroje są wygodne, sportowe i bardzo kolorowe, kocha pióra. Ogólnie jest towarzyska, śmiała, nie zna granic. Aczkolwiek ma swoje wady, są to min. Częste spóźnianie się i lekkie "koloryzowanie" faktów, ma bogatą wyobraźnię i fantazję, jest na tyle cwana, że wie jak wyrazić swoje zdanie i nie doświadczyć konsekwencji swej szczerości. Bardzo mądra, nieskąpa i ciepła osoba, jest dość popularna. Posiada czekoladową skórę, wąskie różane usta i burzę cynamonowych loków, w które wplatuje poskręcane pasemka, jasne żółtawo-brązowe oczy, ciemne brwi i często nosi duże kolczyki koła w neonowych odcieniach. Największe pasje Jamie to: jazda na hulajnodze/wrotkach, gimnastyka, taniec nowoczesny w czym nie ma od niej lepszych, próbuje także śpiewać ale mizernie jej to wychodzi. Z gatunków muzycznych preferuje reggae oraz R&B, okazjonalnie Rap i Hip-Hop. Posiada przyszywanego brata, który uczył ją jeździć na wrotkach,Jest dla dziewczyny wielkim autorytetem. 'Libby Starfish' thumb|left|90px Pochodząca z Malediwów, nastoletnia córa potwora morskiego, siejącego zamęt w jej rodzinnych stronach. Mająca się za nie wiadomo kogo, lubiąca wygodę oraz bycie adorowaną. Dziewczyna, bez wątpienia jest jedną z tych skupionych na siebie, swoich zainteresowaniach oraz jedynie swoim punkcie widzenia. Ja, moje, ze mną - oto słowa, które najczęściej padają z ust tej pokrytej łuską nastolatki. Mimo swojego paskudnego i egocentrycznego charakterku, Libby potrafi zyskać u innych sympatię - szczególnie u tych o słabszej osobowości a także, równie opieszałych jak ona sama. Dziewczyna interesuje się zawodowym pływaniem - wielokrotnie zdobywała nagrody na konkursach pływackich. 'Yumarain Song' thumb|left|90px Kajiu pochodząca z Japonii, jest uzależniona od internetu i portali typu Facebook. Bywa histeryczką, przez jej przywiązanie do świata wirtualnego zaniedbuje szkołę, a nawet siebie, często chodzi w tym samym ubraniu kilka dni pod rząd. Jest cholerykiem i często traci kontakt z rzeczywistością. Twierdzi że ma spore grono przyjaciół, aczkolwiek wielu z nich nigdy nawet nie widziała. Bardzo łatwo wpada w gniew, a przy tym łatwo nią manipulować. Dla dziewczyny, zdanie innych stanowi drogowskaz działań i niezwykle zależy jej na opinii publicznej. Dziewczyna w prawdziwym świecie, przyjaciółkę znalazła jedynie w morskiej potworzycy - Libby Starfish. Obie panie, są niesamowicie często razem widywane. Yumarain nie widzi, że Libby często pakuje ją w różne kłopoty. 'Maya Bzee' thumb|left|90px Nastoletnia córka szalonego naukowca, który podczas pewnego eksperymentu zmienił ją w humanoidalną pszczołę. Starsza siostra Lady. Są jak ogień i woda. Lady jest spokojna i opanowana, ale ździebko roztrzepana, zaś Maya jest energiczna, żywiołowa i niespokojna. Nie może zbyt długo usiedzieć na miejscu, jednak jest stała w uczuciach i nie zmienia swoich partnerów jak rękawiczki. Przemieniła się w humanoidalną pszczołę, po powrocie ze szkoły kiedy jej tatuś wpadł na nowy pomysł i wbrew jej woli zamknął ją w swoim laboratorium w specjalnej komorze mieszania genów. Upiorka stwierdziła że czara goryczy się przelała i uciekła z domu, znalazła ulotkę reklamującą Straszyceum. Postanowiła zadzwonić pod podany numer i poszukać pomocy wśród takich jak ona. Dziewczyna to zamiłowana odkrywczyni globu. Kocha geografię oraz poznawanie otaczającego ją świata. Pochodzi z małej prowincji we Francji. 'Picksellette Chains.Exe' thumb|left|90px Jest to duszka, której specjalnością jest nawiedzanie różnych elektronicznych sprzętów i gier. Wymyśla straszne opowieści o zaklętych w nich osobach, po czym odgrywa ich rolę strasząc tym przypadkowych ludzi. Uwielbia to i spędziła tak większość swojego nieżycia, przez co wygląda jak wygląda. Zdarza jej się robić i mniej wymyślne dowcipy, takie jak deformowanie obrazu w telewizorze, powodowanie zakłóceń radia. Lubi stare gry i ośmiobitowe muzyczki, jej ulubionymi roślinkami są kaktusy. To dosyć wesoła i żywiołowa dziewczynka, ale nie zawsze miła. Oczka duszki nie prezentują się tak samo przez cały czas, praktycznie co chwilę się zmieniają (ale zawsze zachowują swój losowo pikselowy urok). Z przyglądania się im przez dłuższy czas raczej nie wychodzi nic dobrego. Przez jej postać ciągle przechodzą "zakłócenia". 'Xochiquetzal Coatlicue' Pochodząca z Meksyku, córka Coatlicue. Jest już dość wiekową osobą, aczkolwiek można rzec, że jest niczym szesnastolatka. po Dziewczyna, to uzdolniona pisarka a swoje idee przelewa na papier, pisząc scenariusze. Bardzo kręci ją motyw zombie apokalipsy, chociaż widuje te stworzenia na co dzień, to właśnie ten motyw góruje w jej twórczości. Dziewczyna, może sprawiać wrażenie wręcz obsesyjnej na punkcie swoich pasji, zwłaszcza na punkcie szukania skarbów. Zbiera wszelkie mapy jakie tylko dostaną się w jej pazury. Wielokrotnie, wybywała na ekspedycje z tym związane, aczkolwiek ku jej rozczarowaniu, kończyły się fiaskiem. Jeśli Xochi znajdzie sobie rzecz, która niesamowicie ją zainteresuje, jest w stanie włożyć mas energii oraz czasu, by osiągnąć cel. Często zmienia kolor swoich włosów, najczęściej na jakieś różnokolorowe ombre. 'Madiredalineida Mayahuel' thumb|left|90px Córka mitologicznej Mayahuel, dziewczynę niesamowicie pasjonuje rysunek, a dokładniej wykonywanie szkiców, aloes o którym wie nie mal wszystko, od okresu wegetatywnego po gatunki, zastosowania oraz (mniej) fotografia, do której ma wspaniałą rękę, gdyż jej największym talentem jest dar wspaniałego łapania kadrów, dziewczyna odznacza się szerokim spektrum dostrzeganych przez jej oczy kolorów, o wiele większym niż przeciętna osoba w jej wieku. Ma także bardzo wrażliwe uszy. Upiorka na ogół stara się ukryć w tłumie, nie zależy jej by była obiektem powszechnego podziwu. Pochodzi z Meksyku, raczej nie robi sobie wrogów. Jedną ze zdolności, z jakich jest dumna jest zdolność do uzdrawiania łzami. Madire to osoba, zdolna do wytknięcia wszelkich wad u innych, jest szczera aż do bólu. Często rani słowem i tą szczerością innych, aczkolwiek nigdy nie działa w złej wierze. 'Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui' thumb|left|90px Córka azteckiej bogini księżyca, Coyolxauhqui. Pasjonuje się rzeźbiarstwem, stylem art deco oraz wyrabianiem z gliny, w czym nie ma od niej lepszych. Uwielbia pokazywać swoją fantazję i podkreślać swoją wyjątkowość, ubierając się dosyć awangardowo, nie lubi się dostosowywać oraz nie znosi kiedy ktoś przysłowiowo wchodzi jej na głowę, czy też zwyczajnie podlizuje. Ende jest taktowną oraz ułożoną dziewczyną. Nie działa pochopnie i zastanowi się pięćdziesiąt razy, zanim coś zrobi lub powie. Starannie dobiera wypowiadane przez siebie słowa, mimo iż wydaje się być osobą bardzo opanowaną oraz flegmatyczką, nie do końca to stwierdzenie jest prawdziwe. Endeneiderdele odkąd pamięta zawsze ubiegała się o najwyższe stanowiska w hierarchii społeczności, aczkolwiek woli być "szefem szefów", dziewczyna średnio dogaduje się ze swoją rodziną, wbrew jej woli matka upiorki nie traktuje jej jako największe dobro na świecie, co Derdele bardzo nie odpowiada, chciałaby być jej "oczkiem w głowie" i nie rozumie faktu, iż świat jej rodziny nie kręci się jedynie wokół jej osoby, tak, Endeneiderdele uwielbia kiedy okazuje się jej uwagę, lubi być podziwiana oraz szanowana, wobec czego raczej nie robi sobie wrogów. Wręcz potrzebuje, by ktoś zwracał na nią uwagę, inaczej szybko traci chęć do dalszego działania. 'Aaeminali Ogledalo' thumb|left|90px W łatwiejszej formie Agledali. Żywiołaczka lodu pochodząca z Mołdawii,jako małe dziecko, została oddana do adopcji pod opiekę rodziny wampirów, wtedy jej rasa nie była znana. Nie odczuwa upływu czasu, potrafi także manipulować wyglądem. Aaeminali życie nauczyło ostrożności, jest krucha jak lód, ale potrafi silnie zranić. Nie przebiera w słowach. Starannie dobiera towarzystwo, wśród którego przebywa, czasami, no może częściej niż czasami, nienawidzi wszystkiego i wszystkich, kiedy tak się dzieje korzysta z dekrystalizacji i ukrywa się na strychu, niczym survivalowiec. Dziewczyna lubi swoje towarzystwo, czasem z powodu świadomie wybranej samotności i braku zdolności do zawierania silnych przyjaźni, mówi do siebie czy komentuje swoje poczynania, ogólnie traktuje siebie jako swoją BFF, jakby była dwoma osobami, albo było w niej kilka osób. Nie szczędzi innym krytyki, ma zdecydowanie kocią naturę, rzadko okazuje aprobatę, a jeśli już to za pomocą subtelnych gestów. Zawsze zachowuje dystans, ma silną wolę i nie łatwo wmówić jej jakąś bzdurę, Agledali wbrew pozorom ma wiele kontaktów, i w razie potrzeby, jest gotowa przysłowiowo " wyciągnąć asa z rękawa" raczej nie ingeruje w życie innych, uważa że każdy powinien swoje sprawy załatwiać samodzielnie, bowiem dziewczyna jest samowystarczalna 'Ally "Octo" Pus' thumb|left|90px Hawajka, córka ośmiornicołaków która woli kiedy zwraca się do niej per Octo (i nauczyciele, rodzice, uczniowie...wszyscy) . Dziewczyna jest wulkanem energii a swoim wyglądem i zainteresowaniami stara się to podkreślać. Ona prawie że nigdy nie rusza się bez nakrycia głowy (nawet do snu ma jeden czy dwa!) trochę by ukryć nim wrodzone wodogłowie, trochę ponieważ cóż, kocha kapelusze. Nie da się jej nie lubić,jednak nie lubi się do końca angażować, woli kiedy inni "odwalają robotę" za nią. Mimo podziwu przez inne dziewczyny, Ally zdecydowanie woli przyjaźnić się z chłopcami z którymi łączy ją silny charakter i niezłomność. Jedną z rzeczy których nienawidzi jest konsumpcja dóbr morskich, ma prawie że kompleks na tym punkcie ale trudno się dziwić - sama po części jest "dobrem morskim" , obecnie dziewczyna jest w związku a każdej upiorce która spróbowałaby ją z chłopakiem rozdzielić byłaby gotowa nawet wyrządzić krzywdę. Jest temperamentna a także silna i lojalna. Upiorkę pasjonuje muzyka lat 80 - 90 XX w, gra na saksofonie oraz taniec jazzowy, aczkolwiek upiorka nie do końca potrafi panować nad nogami i często się wywraca, ona jednak się nie poddaje i próbuje dalej i dalej i dalej.... 'Cataleya Russo' thumb|left|90px To córka ducha, tak, córka. Przyszła na świat jako duch, w południowych Włoszech. Jej temperament jest typowo włoski, choć stara się jak może być lewitującą oazą spokoju. Większość osób ma ją za taką niewinną, niezdolną do okrucieństwa, troszku dziwną i trzymającą wszystko i wszystkich w ryzach. Jednakże gdy się zdenerwuje... lepiej uciekać jak najdalej. Dziewczyna wciąż szuka swoich pasji, przeważnie w kierunku humanistycznym. Bardzo dba o nie zaśmiecanie słownictwa obcymi wyrazami i jest bardzo dumna ze swoich włoskich korzeni, nie da ich obrażać. Naprawdę, lepiej nie wchodzić jej ani w słowo, ani w jej poczynania. Obiektyw wprost kocha osobę duszycy, a dziewczyna ubóstwia wręcz, kiedy ktoś robi jej zdjęcia (nie pozwoli na to pierwszej lepszej osobie) Cata ma bardzo duże szanse na powodzenie w świecie modelingu, nie tylko z uwagi na swój wysoce estetyczny wygląd, czy niezłomny charakter, dziewczyna nie peszy się przed kamerami i jest w stanie wczuć się w każdy typ sytuacji. Prócz fotomodelingu interesuje się także wizażem i kosmetyką. 'Ezequiel DelFeathers' thumb|left|90px To szesnastoletni syn harpii i mumii, w połowie Egipcianin, w połowie Hiszpan, chociaż od strony mamy posiada także Greckie korzenie. Chłopak zwykle przedstawia się tylko imieniem, gdyż często zapomina własnego nazwiska. To wielki miłośnik słońca, aktywnego spędzania czasu oraz dobrych i pogodnych osób. Nie znosi, kiedy musi długo przebywać w pomieszczeniu, po za tym jest dość dobrym gitarzystą, aczkolwiek nigdy nie wiązał z muzyką planów na przyszłość, o wiele bardziej widzi siebie w piłce nożnej, którą niezwykle się interesuje. Piłką nożną, zafascynował chłopaka sąsiad, który w dzieciństwie stanowił dla Ezequiela istny wzór. Chłopak ma często lekkie podejście do problemów, a co za tym idzie odkłada je w czasie, myśląc że z czasem wszystko jakoś samo się ułoży. 'Anastasia Mora' thumb|left|90px Córka Kikimory, upiora z mitologii słowiańskiej. w przeciwieństwie do swojej rodziny, nie okazuje jakichkolwiek artystycznych talentów, nie cieszy się i stroni od spotkań z innymi, nie lubi towarzystwa innych oraz swojej rodziny, a tym bardziej przyjęć. Jest zamknięta w sobie, również na nowe znajomości a także dla przyjaciół,, których jak twierdzi nie ma. Jej obecny charakter wynika z traumy z dzieciństwa, przez jej marzycielskość zginęła bliska sercu Any osoba. To wydarzenie oraz dławiące wyrzuty sumienia, zmieniły Anę niemal całkowicie, i sprawiły że ze wstydu i żalu zaczęła ukrywać włosy oraz część twarzy, utraciła swój wrodzony optymizm. Nie jest osobą chętną do pomocy, i z własnej woli raczej jej nie zaoferuje, jednakże gdy wymaga tego sytuacja, ukazują się jej pozytywne cechy, odwaga oraz rozsądek, którego nauczyło ją życie. 'Meluisa Wasser' thumb|left|90px Córka Meluzyny, rodowita Ukrainka. Miłośniczka punku, tyle że swojej własnej odsłony tej subkultury, to osoba natrętna, potrafi przyczepić się niczym rzep. Jest silna, zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Nie ma zbyt wielkich ambicji, woli żerować na innych niż sama się do czegoś poważnie zabrać. Jak twierdzi "po co się trudzić, skoro inni mogą?" ale zołzą ani wredną nie jest. Obawia się swojej przyszłości, ale brak jej aspiracji by zrobić cokolwiek by o nią zadbać. Bywa nie odpowiedzialna, raczej nikt nie powierza jej nikogo i niczego pod opiekę. 'Cookie ZuHoof' thumb|left|90px Hybryda Centaura oraz wilkołaczki, wygląd odziedziczyła po rodzinie matki, dlatego nie posiada dołu w postaci końskich kopyt, po ojcu ma jedynie koński ogon oraz uszy. Uwielbia tworzyć rzeczy manualne, najbardziej uwielbia "Scrapbooking" (tworzenie wycinanek etc w formie książek) kocha również tworzenie dekoracji, w czym w MH nie ma od Cookie lepszych. Jest realistką nawet towarzyską jednakże zachowuje swój dystans. Dość wygadana, aczkolwiek woli słowa przekształcać w działanie, nie odkłada na później nie skończonej pracy. Największą wadą Cookie jest fakt iż dziewczyna często "strzela focha" a zwykle osoba do której coś ma, nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Cookie jest pamiętliwa, nosi w sobie każdą wyrządzoną jej krzywdę i często przybiera maskę wesolutkiej optymistki, by nie odpychać od siebie innych. Dziewczynę niesamowicie bawi jej imię. 'Padma Mokel'mbemb' thumb|left|90px Nieco nieporadna i uroczo zakręcona Mokele Mbembe, pochodząca z Afryki, za którą przepadają przyjaźnie nastawione potwory. Ubiera się dziewczęco, a zawsze któryś z jej elementów stroju ma kolorowy wzór kwiatów, piór i te pe. Lubi brać udział w piknikach dla dzieci albo jako animatorka, albo dla zabawy. Uwielbia towarzystwo dzieci, uważa je za przyszłość narodu. Szybko zyskuje sobie ich zaufanie i spokojnie mogłaby z nimi pracować zawodowo. Ma nieco zielonkawą skórę i falowane włosy. Padma, jest ciepłą osobą, uwielbia dzieci oraz aktywne spędzanie czasu. Jest wolontariuszką, i kiedy tylko w MH organizowany będzie nowy projekt jej na pewno nie zabraknie. Dziewczyna nie lubi przesiadywać zbyt długo w jednym miejscu. Jako pierwsza z rodziny, przestała chować się przed normalsami. 'Sonna Rotson' thumb|left|90px Sonna to córka Trolla (matka) i zombie (ojciec). Upiorka to dosyć głośna i chaotyczna osoba. Kocha styl Rockowy i preferuje takowy gatunek muzyczny. Jest nie złą bałaganiarą. Sonna jest także zdolną gitarzystką, ma także dosyć dobrą pamięć do dat. Nie lubi, być spychaną na dalszy plan, oraz "olewania" jej, kół swojej osoby potrafi narobić wielkiego szumu pragnie by traktowano ją poważnie. Często zachowuje się zwyczajnie nieodpowiedzialnie, co najbardziej odbija się na ocenach upiorki. Jest także niezłą zazdrośnicą, i uważa siebie za jedną z, jeśli nie najlepszą gitarzystkę jaka chodzi po ziemi. 'Kornelia Huld' thumb|left|90px Siedemnastoletnia córka huldry, pochodzi z zimnej Norwegii, gdzie spędziła większość swojego życia. Dziewczyna często odgrywa rolę mediatorki i "dziewczynki na posyłki", nie jest osobą wykazującą się dużą kreatywnością, czasem jest cicha i wycofana, ale nie jest nieśmiała. Upiorka ma lekkie problemy ze słuchem, przez co wiele razy była wyśmiewana i nazywano ją przygłuchawą. Nieraz płakała z tego powodu. Obecnie w nowej szkole ukrywa ten problem zdrowotny, chce poprawić swój wizerunek wśród innych, to dlatego często daje sobą pomiatać. Ma dosyć dużą wiedzę na temat mody, co wykorzystuje w swoim ubiorze. 'Sakura Naegi' thumb|left|90px 17-nastoletnia potworka roślinna zrodzona z nasionka drzewka sakury. jest osobą odznaczającą się dużymi pokładami empatii, otwartości i ciekawości świata. Upiorka żyje chwilą, nie dla niej jest planowanie. Lubi niespodzianki. Roślinka jest niezłomna, uparta, ale też często czuje się nie rozumiana. Stara się grać wśród przyjaciół poczciwą, czasem głupiutką, trochę stukniętą, nad wyraz radosną osobę, w związku z tym często ukrywa swoje wady, stara się dążyć do bycia ideałem, jest perfekcjonistką. Ma wielkie poczucie estetyki. Łatwo znosi porażki, wierzy, że za dwa trzy razy wyjdzie jej lepiej, dziewczyna często ukrywa swoje opinie i poglądy, by nie sprawić innym przykrości. Stara się też by mieć opinię osoby, na której można polegać, sprawą honoru jest dla Sakury dotrzymywanie złożonych obietnic i punktualność. Upiorka ma duże (niemal rodem z anime) oczy o różowych źrenicach, czarne pokaźne brwi, co ją bardzo wyróżnia z tła innych uczniów, i często z tego powodu z niej szydzono. Jest przyszywaną siostrą Sun Hi oraz Ori Gami a takze przyszywaną kuzynką Miusy lecz z nie znanych sobie powodów, duszyca wyraźnie jej nie lubi i unika. 'Luane Lono' thumb|left|90px Duszyca, urodzona, wychowana i pochowana na Hawajach. Zmarła podczas wieczorka Luau, kiedy nie posłuchała nauczycieli i bawiła się ogniem. Luane potrzebuje by poswięcano jej mnóstwo uwagi, nie lubi samotności oraz zsuwania jej w cień innych, odsłania wtedy swoją bardziej "zołzowatą" twarz, wystarczy że kogoś nie polubi, a już ta osoba ma u niej niezbyt ciekawie. Agresywna oraz mściwa staje się jedynie wtedy, kiedy czuje ze ktoś jej zagraża, potrafi z przyjaciela uczynić kogoś swoim wrogiem. Dziewczyna potrafi walczyć o swoje, utrzymac grupę w ryzach, dosyć łatwo ją przekupić, jest łasa na rzeczy materialne oraz komplementy. Upiorka często nie potrafi zachować zimnej krwi i idzie "niczym ogień" kiedy znajdzie się powód czy sytuacja/ osoba która jej się nie podoba, momentalnie potrafi wybuchnąć, i brnie do przodu, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami swoich poczynań, to dlatego często pakuje się w kłopoty z innymi osobami. Luane interesuje się głównie tańcem hula, nic dziwnego, pochodzi z Hawajów. Dziewczyna jest zdolną tancerką, spokojnie mogłaby tańczyć także w innych typach, ale jak sama twierdził, innych po prostu nie czuje. Często można zauważyć Luane jak tańczy w samotności, zwłaszcza o zachodzie oraz wschodzie słońca, uwielbia także kwiaty. Ubiera się jakby dopiero co wróciła z dzikiej, hawajskiej plaży. 'Genevieve Sequin-lux' thumb|left|90px Genevieve to córka U.F.O. Ma 16 lat Ziemskich. Pasjami upiorki są podróże oraz muzyka. Od najmłodszych lat dziewczyna wspaniale gra na keytarze i saksofonie.Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest inna kosmitka May. G.E.N.E.V.I.E.V.E to skrót od jej pełnego imienia którego kosmitka używa tylko pośród swojej rodziny. Dziewczyna, uwielbia błyszczące tkaniny, i ogólnie wyróżniać się z tłumu. Początkowo miała trudności z zaklimatyzowaniem się w MH, oraz zrozumieniem innych, ale obawy szybko minęły i spełniła jedno ze swoich marzeń, o posiadaniu własnego, muzycznego zespołu. Genevieve ma naturę ślepo pędzącej optymistki. Jest bardzo spokojna i poukładana, lecz bardzo szybko się przywiązuje i trudno znosi zmiany. Sprawia wrażenie osoby 'wiedzącej o wszystkim i o wszystkich', ma świetną pamięć, zwłaszcza do dat i imion. Lubi dzielić się swoją wiedzą z innymi, czasem wydaje jej się, że wszystko co powie jest trafne, a jej opinie są najlepsze, z tego powodu większość upiorów ma ją za osobę narcystyczną. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie umie przyznać się do błędu, wręcz przeciwnie, jest bardzo cwana, wie kiedy się wycofać, a kiedy komuś 'podlizać', by osiągnąć korzyści. Cechuje ją także niezwykła wnikliwość i spryt. 'Cherry Cheddar' thumb|left|90px Cherry to piętnastoletnia córka szczurołaków.W chwili zdenerwowania zjada wszystko wokół niej.Jest wygadana i wysportowana.Cherry to także niezła plotkara wszędzie wciśnie swój szczurzy nosek.Ma 12-ro rodzeństwa,nie posiada zwierzaka.Jej pasją jest gotowanie, ma wspaniały smak oraz węch, którego wiele szefów kuchnii mogą Cherry jedynie pozazdrościć. Swoją przyszłość, dziewczyna wiąże właśnie z kulinariami. Jak się można domysleć, najbardziej kocha dania z sera. Ojciec upiorki pochodzi z Nowego Jorku zaś mama z Francji, jednakże dziewczyna czuje się zdecydowanie bardziej amerykanką, niż francuzką. Szeherezada Chaahate hain Szeherezada jest córką dżinnów.Ma (w upiornych latach)16 lat. Pochodzi z Dubaju, w Straszyceum uczą się członkowie jej rodziny. Dziewczyna jest cicha i wycofana przez co większość potworów ma ją za dziwaczkę. She jest bardzo naiwna i ufna łatwo wmówić jej swoje zdanie, oraz manipulować, zwlaszcza że dziewczyna chętnie pomaga i lituje się nad każdym. Nie odmawia pomocy i często nie widzi granicy w swoich (i nie tylko swoich) poczynaniach. Jej zwierzakiem jest małpka o imieniu Tala. Szeherezada jest zdolną tancerką orientalną, szybko uczy się kroków oraz ma wyczucie rytmu. Dziewczyna w szkole trzyma się na uboczu i raczej trudno zawrzeć z nia znajomość, aczkolwiek kiedy tak się stanie z pewnością ujrzy się w Szeheryzade ciepłą i miłą (może zbyt miłą) dziewczynę, dobry materiał na prawdziwą przyjaciółkę na zawsze. 'Mia Pyramids' To mumia wywodząca się z Egiptu, pochodzi z mieszczańskiej rodziny więc nie do końca wiadomo czemu została zmumifikowana, jak wiadomo to zaszczyt jedynie dla członków elit. Mia jest poukładana i cierpliwa, jednak gdy coś ją zdenerwuje wpada w furię. Jest lojalna i niezwykle prawdomówna, kiedy coś jej się nie podoba, mówi o tym wprost. Jej charakter działa w dwie strony - łatwo się denerwuje i równie łatwo uspokaja. Ponadto wydaje jej się, że jest znacznie bardziej inteligentna niż większość ludzi i znakomicie orientuje się w rozmaitych dziedzinach, nawet jeśli prawda jest taka, że nie ma na dany temat bladego pojęcia. Nigdy jednak się do tego przed nikim nie przyzna, nawet przed samą sobą, gdyż jej ambicją jest by być we wszystkim najlepsza i stać się obiektem powszechnego podziwu. Stwarza pozory super inteligentnej. Jednak mimo to, że stara się jak umie najlepiej udawać chodzącą encyklopedię i zupełnie wyjątkową osobę, otoczenie nie daje się na to nabrać i każdy, kto ją zna, ma na jej temat swoje własne zdanie, zupełnie odmienne od tego, co ona sama o sobie myśli. Mia wiele stuleci spędziła w grobowcu. Oczywiście, nudzila się strasznie by znaleźć jakieś zajęcie i ujście dla myśli, zaczęła pisać co towarzyszy dziewczynie po dni dzisiejsze, prócz literatury mumia uwielbia stylizację paznokci. 'Cynthia Zaijian' Cynthia to 15- letnia córka chińskiego smoka, jak można się domyśleć, pochodzi z Chin. Dziewczyna wiele razy miała do czynienia z prawem. Wiele razy zostawała także przeniesiona do innych szkół.Jest silna wręcz agresywna. Nie pozostaje głucha na cudzą krzywdę. Budzi wśród uczniów wielki szacunek, ma opinię buntowniczki, ale prócz mocnej pięsci jest także mocna w gębie i umie obronić siebie nie tylko fizycznie, ale także słownie. Nigdy nie miała chłopaka ponieważ smoczyca uważała że są dla niej "Za miękcy". Interesuje się sztukami walki, zwłaszcza tymi z wykorzystaniem bronii białej i podziwia każdego, kto umie się takowym sprzętem posługiwać. 'Harumi Nonomiya' Harumi to duszka pochodząca z Japonii.Jest dalszą kuzynką San-Hee. Przedstawia się często swoim pseudonimem artystycznym "Miusa Harumi" i mało kto wie, jak duszyca naprawdę się nazywa. Dziewczyna ma obsesję na punkcie swojej prywatności i dąży do tego, by inne osoby wiedziały o niej jak najmniej się da. Miusa jest wulkanem energii, pasji oraz życzliwości, jednakze społeczeństwie jest raczej wycofaną osobą która co jakiś czas błyśnie jakiąś ciekawostką czy informacją. Często nuci utworzone przez siebie melodie, albowiem Miusa nie tylko uwielbia komponować rytmiczne, taneczne kawałki ale ma do tego prawdziwy talent. Duszyca potrafi godzinami siedzieć i słuchać melodii które na pozór do siebie nie pasują by następnie je ze sobą zharmonizować. Jednym z jej znaków rozpoznawczych jest fakt iż nosi nie mal cały czas na uszach ogromne DJ-skie słuchawki oraz mp3 gdyż bez muzyki nie jest w stanie się na niczym skupić. Zwierzakiem Japonki jest motyl imieniem Kui. 'Yasina Meerme' Pół syrena, pól demonica Noppera-bo, w połowie Greczynka w połowie Japonka. Jest przyjazną i cierpliwą duszycą. Zawsze wszystkim niesie pomoc, lecz oczekuje czegoś w zamian. Dotrzymuje złożonych obietnic. Dziewczyna często przeżywa różne rozterki, denerwuje się przez byle co (np.zbity kubek), ale nie jest niezdarą. Czasami stara się wszystkim przypodobać, sama nie wie, co najbardziej lubi. Nie znosi, gdy ktoś pyta ją o jej przyszłość (odpowiada wtedy 'Carpe diem', co z j.łacińskiego oznacza 'chwytaj chwile'). Ceni sobie ciszę i spokój wśród przyjaciół i znajomych, wobec czego nie wszczyna ani nie popiera kłótni, jej rodzice są po rozwodzie. Fascynuje są kinematografią oraz pływaniem synchronicznym. 'Cassidy Catingtons' Cassidy to kotołaczka z wspaniałym głosem.M imo iż wydaję się miła i słodka to tylko pozory tak naprawdę Cass to narcystyczna,egoistyczna i rozpuszczona kotka która zrobi wszystko by ją zauważono.Jej jedyną przyjaciółką jest Mia Pyramids, chociaż ta przyjaźń bardziej opiera się na tolerancji, gdzyż obie panie są współlokatorkami w szkolnym dormitorium. Dziewczyna ma też wiele rywali i wrogów.Pochodzi z Los Angeles, jest Amerykanką. Jej ojciec prowadzi wytwórnię płytową. Choziaż posiada wachlarz negatywnych cech, bez watpienia jest rozpieszczoną divą, posiada zalety aczkolwiek tą miłą twarz ukazuje chyba jednie sobie samej i oczywiście, rodzicom. 'Raquelle McTharpyo' Harpia pochodząca z Grecji, jest roztrzepaną, uczynną i niesamowicie lojalną upiorką. Ma też niezwykłą zdolność: potrafi odnajdywać różne zgubione rzeczy np.książki, długopisy itp. Mimo iż dziewczyna zazwyczaj jest bardzo miła i pomocna, kiedy ujrzy coś błyszczącego nie spocznie, póki tego nie zdobędzie. Raquelle jest też bardzo wytrwała i cierpliwa. Rzadko wytrąca się z równowagi. Raquelle nie znosi ingerowania w jej poczynania. Dziewczyna nienawidzi 'mądrali' i potworów, którzy wykorzystują innych do swoich celów. Dziewczyna ma dwóch braci. Często robi rzeczy na "odczep się", byle by mieć już pracę za sobą i dano jej spokój. Prawie nigdy się nie maluje, gdyż ma uczulenie na większość kosmetyków i musi niesamowicie uważać. 'Leah Snowchains' Hybryda, pół Yeti pół duszka. Powszechnie znana pod pseudonimem "Panna maruda" tak, Leah jest pesymistyczną, marudną i naburmuszoną dziewczyna o swoim własnym specyficznym poczuciu chumoru, twierdzi że nie ma powodów do jakichkolwiek pozytywnych emocji i odczuwania szczęścia. Ta dziewczyna zdołuje prawie że każdego, trzeba mieć niezwykle silne nerwy i bardzo radosną osobowość by nie ulec jej pesymistycznemu wpływowi. Unika innych osób, jest raczej odludkiem, a jak jest widziana z kimś innym niż Sonna Rotson, to jest to naprawdę wielką rzadkością. 'Sechmet Saytara' thumb|left|90px Sechmet to córka dżinna ifryta (mama) i Sfinksa (ojciec) Dziewczyna jest pewną siebie i waleczną upiorką która w kwestii zemsty nie zna litości..Zadebiutowała w filmie On the trail of The Mummy jako główna antagonistka.Pochodzi z Ekrzyktu (Egiptu).Jej zwierzakiem jest złota orlica imieniem Euphoria Glade. Secghmet w brew stwarzanym przez swoje upoidobania, zachowanie czy nawet styl ubioru, nie jest divą i nie dąży do bycia obiektem powszechnego podziwu i tytułu "Szkolnej Miss pięknośći i popularności wszechczasów", nie. Sechmet pragnie jedynie by inne osoby dostrzegły w niej swego rodzaju lidera oraz wodza, guru a jej słowa były traktowane z najwyższą rangą. W chwilach stresu, z dziewczyny wychodzi prawdziwa dyktatorka, lubi mieć kontrolę nad wszystkim. 'Asami Pralines ' thumb|left|90px Asami to córka Ducha (Ojciec) i kosmitki (matka).Dziewczyna kocha słodycze i przyjęcia.Przez jej naiwność i "cukierkowaty" charakter nie którzy błędnie mają ją za głupią.Asami to mistrzyni ucieczek.Gotowa do pomocy i wierna.Kiedy się na kogoś obrazi potrafi nie odzywać się do tej osoby dniami a nawet latami.Często wszystko za bardzo "przeżywa" i bierze wszystko na serio.Nie oznacza to że nie ma poczucia humoru.Przyjaźni się z Aiko,Cici i Blair.Jej daleką krewną jest Genevieve. Dziewczyna wzbudza zainteresowanie innych nie tylko swoją infantylnością, are i wyglądem żywcem wziętym z animacji dla małych dziewczynek. Pasjonuje się głównie cukiernictwem, uwielbia także stylizować. 'Cotton Frayedsewn' thumb|left|90px Cotton jest laleczką Voodoo, jej dusza za zycia jako normalna dziewczyna, zostala zaklęta w laleczce, uszytej przez babcę dziewczyny, która szczyciła się Voodoo oraz zdolnościami parapsychicznymi. Staruszka wyczuła że jej wnuczce grozi smierć, i poświęcając swoje życie uratowała jej. Cotton nigdy nie pogodziła się ze swoim noqym losem oraz strata ukochanej babci, ba! Zywi do niej uraz. Pomimo tego, dziewczyna jest piątkową uczennicą, interesującą się głównie haftem oraz wyszywaniem. To miła osoba, nie odmówi pomocy. Pochodzi z Nowego Orleanu. Szybko nawiązuje relacje, nie porzuca starych przyjaźnii a wywiązanie się z danego słowa jest dla Cotton sprawą honorową. 'Loonie Von Vamps' thumb|left|90px Wampirzyca, rodowita Włoszka. W szkole i dla swojej rodziny przybiera maskę dystyngowanej i chłodnej "damy z wyższych sfer" choć jest bardzo wrażliwą dziewczyną. Wydaje się być sceptyczką, która nie dba o swoich najbliższych, również to stwierdzenie jest błędem, stwarza pozory zołzowatej, głównie z uwagi na fakt iż nie lubi gdy ktoś szuka w niej "pomocy" w swoich sprawach a do cudzego istnienia upiorka się nie wtrąca. Nigdy nie pozwoli by emocje wzięły górę nad jej poczynaniami, przez co może sprawiać wrażenie oschłej oraz zimnej, aczkolwiek wampirka bardzo zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu. Sprawia wrażenie zołzowatej, dlatego iż niechętnie pomaga a i jej duma nie pozwala wampirzycy przyjąć od kogoś pomocy. Lonnie zawsze chce robić wszystko lepiej, bardziej, więcej, wspanialej niż inne osoby. Nie potrafi "ustąpić głupszemu" musi być według jej wizji i po prostu koniec kropka.Jej zainteresowania to prawo oraz czytanie, jest także zapaloną kolekcjonerką. Uczęszcza do Glassesum. 'Milo Von Vamps' Około dziewięcio-letnie na ludzkie lata dziecko, Włoch z pochodzenia, wampir. Uczęszcza do szkoły podstawowej. Milo może i sprawia wrażenie słodkiego i uroczego aniołka, lecz kryje się a nim prawdziwy demon. Najbardziej zauważalne jest to w jego relacji z siostrą - Lonnie, chłopak wprost uwielbia jej dokuczać. Jest świetnym kawalarzem który najbardziej słynie ze swoich (może i nie trafionych) dowcipów przy współpracy z egzotycznymi zwierzętami, którymi niezwykle się fascynuje. 'Winnie Clawson' thumb|left|90px Nastoletnia córka wilkołaka, trochę narwana i agresywna. Dziewczyna, nie należy do zbyt "dziewczęcych" dziewczyn. W przeszłości miała do czynienia z prawem i wraz z Cynthią, zostały przeniesione do Straszyceum. Razem uczęszczają także na terapię, by mogły okiełznać swoje nerwy. Winnie, jest choleryczką. Kiedy wpadnie w gniew, czołgiem jej nie zatrzymasz. Dziewczyna traci rozum oraz zdolność trzeźwego myślenia. Temperament odziedziczyła po swoich rodzicach, którzy również cóż...łatwo dają się sprowokować. Winnie interesuje się jazdą na deskorolce, barmaństwem a także walkami bokserskimi i w przyszłości chciałaby zajmować się właśnie boksem. Jest Niemką. 'Riley Bone' thumb|left|90px Calaca, bądź jak kto woli córka szkieletów z Portugalii. Riley to wesoła, pełna życia (O Ile można tak powiedzieć o kościotrupie), nieokrzesana upiorka. Zawsze gotowa pomóc innym (Zwłaszcza w kwestii stylizacji). Uwielbia, kiedy inni postrzegają ją jako wesolutką, kochaną i poczciwą szkieletkę, która dla swoich przekonań zrobi absolutnie wszystko. Jest waleczna, lojalna, romantyczna i do tego wszystkiego skromna oraz niezwykle inteligentna, błyskotliwa, dociekliwa i sprytna. Czasem denerwuje innych swoją "doskonałością", faktycznie, trudno dopatrzeć się u niej jakiejkolwiek wady czy pomyłki. Cechuje ją duża moralność, czasem skarży na innych za ich występki, więc... posiada malutkie grono swoich "Anty-Fanów". Wychowano ją w poczuciu, że każdy jest sobie równy, więc nie mieści jej się w głowie, gdy widzi na korytarzach szkolnych dręczycieli wymuszających konkretne zachowanie na danych uczniach. Riley oczywiście reaguje na złe zachowanie uczniów. Ci, którzy mają coś na sumieniu trzymają się od niej na kilometr w obawie, że wszystko dojdzie do dyrektorki jeszcze przed końcem lekcji. Riley nie uważa siebie za "kabla" czy "skarżypytę", jest przekonana, że jej interwencja wyjdzie uczniom na dobre. 'Ori Gami' thumb|left|90px Członkini rodziny Yumeha , "siostra" San, "kuzynka" Miusy oraz Sakury. Papierowa "forma" ożywiona przez San-Hee, te okoliczności do dziś nie zostały wyjaśnione. Ori jest osobą odważną, energiczną oraz bardzo aktywną. Doskonale radzi sobie z wszelkimi trudnościami i problemami. Wychodzi obronną ręką z niejednej opresji życiowej. To ekstrawertyczka, ale udawana – zdecydowanie na pokaz opowiada o swych przeżyciach. Niezbyt dobrze bowiem czuje się we własnej "skórze", robi więc wszystko, by ją zauważono. Ubiera się w pstrokątne i dziwaczne ubrania, daje się ponieść szaleństwu. Często ironizuje i kpi ze wszystkiego dokoła.Nie warto jednak jej zmieniać, gdyż Ori nie ulega wpływom.jest wierna, oddana i stała. Zdarza się, iż żałuje swoich wyborów przez całe dotychczasowe (nie)życie, ale nie zmienia nic. Potrafi świetnie udawać kogoś innego niż jest, przeważnie gra. Nie lubi okazywać wzruszenia, uczuć i słabość. Ori bardzo często przyjmuje postawę szydercy. Jest upiorką o dwoistej naturze – poważnej i szalonej. Znajomym nieraz ciężko za nią nadążyć i ja zrozumieć. 'Sunna Gleam' thumb|left|90px Sunna to córka Promienicy, ale większość daje jej status kosmitki. Sunna to upiorka o złożonym charakterze, który pozwala jej właściwie osądzić wiele sytuacji. Cechuje ją nad to wrodzona intuicja i nieprzeciętna wyobraźnia. Gdy wbije sobie coś do głowy, pracuje wytrwale, aż do czasu kiedy uda jej się pokonać wszystkie przeszkody. Angażuje się całym sercem, nie stroni od ryzyka i nie znosi nudy. Nie potrafi przez to długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu – potrzebuje ciągłego ruchu i zmian. Zazwyczaj jest miła, uśmiechnięta i pełna wdzięku, ale zdarzają jej się napady złości. Jeśli ktoś ją zrani – potrafi rozpamiętywać to latami i przygotowuje zemstę. Bywa bardzo subiektywna i pewna siebie. Dziewczyna interesuje się Astronomią, w szczególności słońcem oraz Makijażem. Uczęszcza do Glassesum. 'Symphony Space' thumb|left|90px Kosmitka, wielka miłośniczka muzyki klasycznej. Symphony jest opanowaną i niespotykanie uzdolnioną upiorką. Dziewczyna trzyma innych na dystans, uwielbia poprawiać wypowiedzi oraz wyprowadzać z błędów innych, by udowodnić swoją inteligencję, której jej nie brakuje. Symphony czasem wpływa na innych, podrzucając im swoje poglądy i agresywnie broni swoich przekonań. Dziewczyna jest chłodną osobą, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafi nawiązywać kontaktów. Kosmitka uwielbia słuchać muzyki klasycznej i jest zdolna wyrządzić komuś szkodę, kiedy ktoś obraża jej pasję. Zazwyczaj patrzy na świat pod pryzmatem własnych odczuć i przeżyć. Dla niektórych jej wielka emocjonalność i lekko wybuchowy charakter jest czymś nieznanym, więc omijają ją szerokim łukiem. Symphony nie wstydzi się swoich poglądów i emocji, kiedy chce jej się płakać płacze, kiedy ma ochotę skakać to skacze, nie bacząc na różne reakcje otoczenia. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa Symphony grała na tym instrumencie i nawet parę razy wygrywała konkursy. Symphony zdecydowała się na ten instrument, by uczcić pamięć po swojej cioci. Dziewczyna, często wywyższa swoje zdolności gry na skrzypcach, uważając się za najlepsza skrzypaczkę co denerwuje po jakimś czasie. 'Sophiea Ochiá' thumb|left|90px To gorgona z słonecznej, przepełnionej kulturą starożytną Grecji. Jest niezwykle inteligentną w porównaniu do jej rówieśników, szkolna geniuszką, która posiada szeroki zasób słownictwa, a jej pasją są nauki ścisłe, oraz tenis, lecz mało kto o tym wie. Ten sport pokochała dzięki bratu, jest z nim związana i traktuje go jak życiowe guru. Dla większości, jest po prostu nerdem niż sportsmenką. Ma mnóstwo pomysłów i kocha odkrywać tajemnice. Wśród uczniów odgrywa zazwyczaj ważną rolę, często uchodząc za przywódcę grupy. Sophiea bowiem mocno zaznacza swą obecność w świecie. Jest gorgonką wesołą i pełną pogody ducha. Chętnie też niesie pomoc, ale tylko gdy ktoś ją o to poprosi. Dzięki swym cechom jest życzliwie traktowana przez otoczenie i cieszy się sympatią oraz szacunkiem wielu osób. Jest dziewczyną godną naśladowania i stawiania za wzór. Poza tym jest upiorką intrygującą i bardzo pewną swego. Potrafi siać zamęt i niepokój wśród osób, za którymi nie przepada. Pracowitością przebija niejednego. Jest zarazem pełna zapału i flegmatyczna – z łatwością odnajdzie się w każdej sytuacji. 'Charlotte Mothlant' thumb|left|90px Córka Mothmana i roślinnej potworki, której kaprys stanowi kierunkowskaz działań. Posiada jednak silną wolę i jest niezwykle niezależna. Ma świetne pióro, dobre oko i bogatą wyobraźnię. Jest przy tym ciekawska, gadatliwa oraz posiada szalenie dobrą pamięć. Jest towarzyska, lecz nie uznaje kompromisów... Potrafi i zdarza jej się wykorzystywać innych, zwłaszcza swych bliskich przyjaciół. Zwierzakiem Charlotte jest mała muszka owocówka imieniem Dodgerry, jej jedyną pasją jest taniec. Charlotte to upiorka, której kaprys stanowi kierunkowskaz działań. Posiada jednak silną wolę i jest niezwykle niezależna. To dziewczyna zarazem nadpobudliwa, jak i powolna. Ma tendencję do odkładania wszystkiego na później i słodkiego leniuchowania. Nie czuje pociągu do nauki, raczej zdobywa wiedzę wedle swej fantazji. Szybko orientuje się w zadaniach, ale nie poświęca wiele uwagi szczegółom. Źle znosi porażki, które uważa za zniewagę swej osoby. Ma świetne pióro, dobre oko i bogatą wyobraźnię. Jest przy tym ciekawska, gadatliwa oraz posiada szalenie dobrą pamięć. Jest towarzyska, lecz nie uznaje kompromisów... Najlepiej czuje się we własnym świecie, ale nie odcina się od osób. To bardzo żywa, uśmiechnięta i szalona upiorka. Niestety ze względu na bogatą wyobraźnię, często mimowolnie kłamie i przyjmuje różne maski. Pochodzi z Hollywood. 'Michelle Cake' thumb|left|90px Kosmitka, kochająca wszystko i wszystkich, przyrodnia siostra Marcy La'Sweet, która szczerze jej nie znosi, pierwszoplanowa postać filmu Sweet Boo-Birth Day. Michelle to urocza i przesłodka upiorka. Pomocna, pracowita, życzliwa... właściwie nie ma żadnych wad. Sama jednak twierdzi, że jej największym minusem jest jej nadpobudliwość i chęć do gadania. Michelle nigdy nie odmówi pomocy, potrafi odróżnić dobro od zła. Jest wieczną optymistką, śmiało patrzącą na życie. Nigdy się nie poddaje, pracuje sumiennie. Dotrzymuje obietnic i złożonych przysiąg. Na Michelle można polegać jak na nikim innym, wszystko zawsze jej się udaje, w każdym widzi czyste dobro. Niektórzy wykorzystują jej miłość do wszystkiego co pływa, chodzi, lata czy pełza. Michelle jest wielozadaniowa, pamięta o wszystkich ważnych dla jej przyjaciół datach. Interesuje się głównie przyjęciami oraz cukiernictwem. Michelle to wspaniała cukierniczka i niewątpliwa mistrzyni wypieków. Wielokrotnie osiągała w tej dziedzinie sukcesy i zdobywała nagrody. Jest oficjalną cukierniczką na swojej planecie i to dzięki niej na różnych przyjęciach goście mogą kosztować tortów. Pierwszy tort w jej rodzinnym mieście został upieczony na cześć urodzin Michelle. 'Marcy La'Sweet' thumb|left|90px Kosmitka, księżniczka, rozpieszczona egoistka obdarzona za wczas zbyt wielką miłością od strony rodziców, przyrodnia siostra Michelle Cake oraz główna antagonistka filmu Sweet Boo-Birth Day. Marcy to rozpuszczona niunia, która myśli, że należy jej się wszystko. Nie znosi kiedy ktoś nie wciela w życie jej chorych pomysłów. To przebiegła, dwulicowa, opryskliwa i żądna uwagi dziewczyna. Z pogardą odnosi się do wszystkich, zwłaszcza do osób niżej ustawionych od siebie. Według upiorki we wszechświecie istnieje hierarchia i ona jest na jej górze. Marcy nie widzi nic prócz swoich potrzeb czy myśli, nie potrafi przyjąć porażki i dopóki nie osiągnie celu, będzie się upierać dalej. Jest histeryczką, kiedy coś jej nie wychodzi zaczyna głośno płakać, tupać nogami i wrzeszczeć, krótko mówiąc ma bardzo zepsuty charakter i pomimo swojego wieku zachowuje się jak rozkapryszony bachor. Marcy niewątpliwie to histeryczka. aczkolwiek częściej chodzi zamyślona lub smutna niż naburmuszona. Marcy jest tak rozkapryszona, że prawie nikt (prawie, bo tylko jej rodzina) się do niej odzywa, toteż nie ma wielu swoich zwolenników, możliwe że wśród innych uczniów Monster High, to ona ma najwięcej nie przyjaznych jej osób. 'Colette Hrum' thumb|left|90px Córka świniołaka, Szwedka, o Francuskich korzeniach urodzona pani piekarz, której nie akceptowano w jej rodzinnym kraju z powodu jej rasy. A dokładniej, nie akceptowały jej zakłady gastronomiczne. Znana wszystkim pod kswyką "Piggie". Colette to wesoła i lekko naiwna dziewczyna. Tryska z niej energia, której pozazdrościłby niejeden potwór. Jest bardzo pomocna i uczynna, a jak się za coś weźmie, nic jej nie powstrzyma. Niestety, brak jej umiaru w tym co robi jak i mała staranność powodują, że mała ilość osób prosi ją o pomoc. Jest też bardzo, ale to bardzo uparta i często działa tak, by również osiągnąć korzyści. Mimo to Piggie nie jest zbytnio sprytna czy przebiegła. Jest również bardzo uczuciowa i często nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że jej zachowanie budzi wśród innych sprzeczne opinie i kontrowersje odnośnie jej osoby. Piggie zdaje się nie dbać o to, lecz bardzo łatwo ją zranić. Ti urodzona kucharka, potrafi ugotować nie tylko fantastyczną zupę, czy upiec przepyszny suflet, ale także min. przygotować bombową sałatkę czy orzeźwiający koktajl. Z uwagi na swoje kulinarne zapędy i doskonale rozwinięte zmysły, dziewczyna interesuje się także krytyką kulinarną i restauratorstwem. 'Carpette Halı' thumb|left|90px Duszyca - Poltergeist pochodząca z Turcji, jej pasje to głównie. Haft. Carpette jest bardzo żywotna, ma wiele sił witalnych i jest pełna optymizmu. Przebojem idzie przez świat, niczego się nie bojąc ani przed niczym się nie uchylając. Ma wielkie ambicje, otoczenie nieraz nawet uważa, że zbyt wielkie, ona jednak twierdzi, że zaniżanie swoich możliwości jest niehonorowe i lepiej mierzyć wyżej niż można sięgnąć, niż poprzestawać na laurach. Trzeba przyznać, że zazwyczaj udaje jej się zaspokoić nawet największe aspiracje, ponieważ całą sobą angażuje się we wszystko, co robi, nawet gdy jest to błahostka i zawsze daje z siebie wszystko. Nie lubi połowicznych rozwiązań, bo takie działanie nie daje jej oczekiwanej satysfakcji, która jest dla niej nie mniej ważna, niż rezultaty podejmowanych wysiłków. Ponadto w dążeniu do celu bardzo często pomagają jej życzliwe jej upiory, których zawsze ma wokół siebie bardzo wielu, gdyż jest ogromnie sympatyczną osobą oraz pozytywnie nastawioną do świata. Sama również chętnie udziela innym swojego wsparcia, bo wie, że to procentuje na przyszłość, na pewno jednak nie można o niej powiedzieć, by była osobą interesowną, bo takie niski pobudki nigdy nią nie kierują i zawsze najważniejsze jest dla niej dobro osób, na których jej zależy. 'Larisse Rare' thumb|left|90px Hybryda kotołaka i ducha, to nerwowa choleryczka, bardzo pobudliwa. Brakuje jej konsekwencji w działaniu i łatwo traci zimną krew. Jest wyniosła, często sprawia wrażenie osoby pełnej pretensji. Winą za poniesione porażki obarcza innych, wobec siebie pozostaje wolna od podejrzeń, ponieważ zawyża własną wartość. W skrócie Larisse ma dość trudny charakter, ale jest pełna życia. Kocha, kiedy wszystko wokół niej jest czyste, uporządkowane i jasne. Jest też lekką pedantką, gdyż nie znosi brudu i potrafi myć ręce nawet trzydzieści razy dziennie. Ma wiele manii i obsesji, dla większości niezrozumiałych, ponadto jest kapryśna i wymagająca dlatego ma tak mało przyjaciół a wiele nieprzyjaznych sobie osób. Relacje Larisse z innymi bywają napięte... szczególnie, kiedy ktoś nie przypadnie do gustu kotki. W kwestii uczuciowej Lar jest bardzo wybredna i nie zadowala się byle kim (kto by chciał taką pedantkę za partnerkę...). Larisse patrzy nie tylko na wygląd, ale także min. na to: czy obiekt jej zainteresowania ma czyste biurko podczas pracy, czy je nie mlaszcząc, czy zna savoir-vivre....tak, Larisse jest naprawdę wybredna, nie ma się co dziwić, że ma mało przyjaciół u płci przeciwnej. Ba, w ogóle nie ma. 'Violet Petal' thumb|left|90px Córka roślinnych potworów, roślinka o dość wielkim Ego i silnym poczuciu własnej wartości, ciągle trzeba ją zapewniać ze jest wyjątkowa i potrzebna - w przeciwnym razie kompletnie traci wiarę w wszechświat. Jej sposób bycia wskazuje, iż została stworzona do rzeczy wielkich i do takich aspiruje. To bardzo wrażliwa upiorka, o doskonałej pamięci i złożonej osobowości. Nie każdą pracę podejmie, a zadania wykonuje raczej z obowiązku, bez entuzjazmu. Najdrobniejsza krytyka potrafi ją skutecznie zniechęcić. Violet to wiecznie młoda marzycielka, z wysokim mniemaniem o sobie. Jej sposób bycia wskazuje, iż została stworzona do rzeczy wielkich i do takich aspiruje. To bardzo wrażliwa upiorka, o doskonałej pamięci i złożonej osobowości. Nie każdą pracę podejmie, a zadania wykonuje raczej z obowiązku, bez entuzjazmu. Najdrobniejsza krytyka potrafi ją skutecznie zniechęcić. Bywa, iż nie kończy tego, co rozpoczęła. Dąży jednak do wzbogacenia się i wygodnego (nie)życia. 'Brie Camembert' thumb|left|90px 15 letnia córka szczurołaka, jest osobą, którą cechuje wolne rozumowanie oraz bardzo ograniczony zasób słownictwa, nie udaje "niezbyt inteligentnej", taka się po prostu urodziła, wiele rzeczy trzeba tej pannicy powtarzać aż do skutku, mimo to jest naprawdę sympatyczną i ciepłą osobą, a wytykanie jej głupoty z powodu koloru włosów bardzo w nią trafia. Nie chce, by uważano, że jak dziewczyna jest blondynką to od razu jest słodziutką kretynką, która da z sobą zrobić co inni chcą. Pasje Brie to projektowanie butów i torebek, czasami ich szycie oraz, co mogłoby się wydawać niedorzeczne, żeglarstwo, w tej dziedzinie osiągała naprawdę wysoki poziom, ceni sobie miłe upiory, nienawidzi wytykania jej wad. Jej kuzynką jest Cherry Cheddar, bardzo często razem widywane. Brie to słodka blondynka, która mało orientuje się w świecie, lecz ma wiele przydatnych kontaktów (np.u fryziera), nie grzeszy inteligencją i uporem, lubi proste i łatwe rozwiązania. Mimo dość słabego IQ szczurka uważa, że jest wspaniałą negocjatorką i potrafi załagodzić każdy konflikt. Dziewczyna jest osobą towarzyską i śmiałą, nie odpuści żadnej okazji, by wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. Wie jak wykorzystać swoje wdzięki i uroczy uśmiech. Nie ma większych perspektyw i planów na przyszłość, cieszy się chwilą. 'Mei Lin Lang' thumb|left|90px córka kotołaka, pochodzi z Chin. Dziewczyna to miła i dość urocza na swój sposób osoba, pomocna, choć często sama nie umie zadbać o siebie, jej przyjaciele i znajomi nie są kotce obojętni, jest gotowa nawet uczyć się i dokształcać w pasjach znajomych, byleby ich tym uszczęśliwić. To bardzo ciepła i rodzinna osoba, ze swojego domu wyniosła wiele cennych wartości, które przekazuje innym, nienawidzi znęcania się nad innymi i często mdleje, kiedy widzi, że ktoś np. zlikwidował muchę. Jej pasje to nauka tradycji chińskiej oraz ogrodnictwo - choć nie grzeszy do tego talentem. Mei-Lin to uosobienie spokoju i dobroci. Jest spokojna, uczynna i tradycyjna, kocha wszystkich tak samo. Dziewczyna lubi malować pejzaże i kocha naturę, mimo iż wszystko co dotknie jej łapek więdnie. Kotka jest bardzo inteligentna. Mimo iż lubi pomagać innym, bywa chorobliwie nieśmiała i zamknięta w swoim świecie, więc nie udziela się publicznie zbyt często. Ma ręce zawsze wyciągnięte do pomocy i bywa bardzo uparta. Wychowano ją w poczuciu równości wszelkich stworzeń. Młoda kotołaczka jest delikatna psychicznie. Mei-Lin jest typem osoby, która stara się pomóc każdej osobie, w nawet błahych sytuacjach, nie waha się bronić innych przed wszelakim złem. Kotka jest także bardzo rodzinna i łatwo się przywiązuje, nie lubi większych zmian w swoim życiu. Jest potworką tradycyjną, bardzo szanuje kulturę kraju z którego pochodzi. Nieraz jej dobroć były paskudnie wykorzystywana, mimo to Chinka nie przejmuje się tym jej zdaniem, jedno potknięcie nie jest powodem do przekreślenia celów. 'Otto VonRust' thumb|left|90px Otto to duch pochodzący z Włoch. Jego największą pasją, jest zawodowe kolekcjonowanie znaczków, oraz czytanie. Dosyć dobrze gra na pianinie, co zostało mu jeszcze z czasów życia. Nigdy nie poznał swoich biologicznych rodziców, został adoptowany jako dziecko i praktycznie cale zycie ziemskie spędził w klamstwie oraz intrydze ukartowanej przez matkę adopcyjną. Chlopak wręcz boi się rozgłosu i stara się by wszystko co robi lub tworzy, było anonimowe. Mimo iż wydaje się dość chłodnym charakterem,lubi spotykać się z innymi osobami i zawierać znajomości. Wydaje się być także chorobliwie nieśmiały oraz wycofany zamknięty w swoim swiecie, ale to naprawdę zdolna osoba o zbyt wielkim jak na te czasy serduchu. 'Ima Wissper' thumb|left|90px Córka strzygi i Człowieka-Ćmy, z rodzicami tak jak ze swoją siostrą utrzymuje dosyć chłodne relacje. Bez wątpienia jest osobą enigmatyczną, o dość dziwnych i niespotykanych zainteresowaniach, nie udziela się na forum, a jeśli już to raczej głośno nie wyraża swoich poglądów, woli trzymać innych na dystans. To indywidualistka, która pomimo pozornego odpychania od siebie innych, potrafi nawiązać głęboką więź. Nie okazuje swoich emocji w sposób widoczny, dużą uwagę przywiązuje do słowności. Ceni sobie pewność siebie, honorowość oraz inteligencję. Na swój wyjątkowy sposób, jest uroczą osobą. Interesuje się religiami świata jak i zjawiskami niewyjaśnionymi. Ima nie wspomina nigdy o swoich krewnych, rodzina upiorki nie potrafi zaakceptować jej podejścia do (nie)życia i wyglądu. Często jest tematem ich czasem niezbyt pochlebnych rozmów. Nic dziwnego, że hybryda unika tego tematu. Pochodzi z Chorwacji. 'Yumi Harajuku' thumb|left|90px Córka ducha i świetliczki. To bardzo kapryśna i natrętna dziewczyna, ukryta ksenofobka. W większości jej paskudny charakter wynika z błędów wychowawczych jej równie rozpuszczonych rodziców. Dziewczynę fascynują komiksy oraz grafika komputerowa. Mimo swoich uprzedzeń, o dziwo jest jedną z najpopularniejszych i najbardziej rozpoznawalnych uczennic MH. Często wpada w histerię, jest ukrytą ksenofobką, często widywana jest tylko i wyłącznie w towarzystwie osób pochodzenia japońskiego. Ma wpojone przekonanie, że potwory z innych krajów są złośliwe i wredne, więc nie dopuszcza do siebie potworów z obcych kultur. W większości to wina jej rodziców, którzy wychowali ją w poczuciu, że jest znacznie lepsza i bardziej wyjątkowa niż inni, tak samo osoby z jej kraju, według nich zasługują na większy szacunek. Przyjaźń Yumi naprawdę trudno zdobyć, upiorka jest bardzo oschła, wręcz niegrzeczna dla obcych jej osób. Niezależnie od tego kim są, jeśli jej się nie podoba zachowanie czyjejś osoby, mówi wprost, nawet jeśli to nauczyciel czy własni rodzice, ma bardzo nielicznych krewnych, obecnie mieszkają w Hiszpanii. 'Libellule Luisant' thumb|left|90px 17 letnia córka ważkołaków, pochodzi z Francji. Dziewczyna jest początkującą malarką, często braną za zwykłewgo wandala, gdyż preferuje niekonwencjonalne płótna. Jest zdecydowanie choleryczką, lubiącą mieć pole do popisu. Działa gwałtownie i emocjonalnie. Ma przy tym niezależną naturę i z założenia nie zgadza się z opinią większości. Obdarzona została wszak intuicją, dzięki której wie, co robić i jakie są motywacje innych potworów. Własne oblicze chowa jednak przed światem, pozostając typem samotnika. Określa się za pomocą sztuki. Przerażają ją trudności czy przeciwności, a podczas rozmów nieustannie doszukuje się podtekstów. Posiada siostrę imieniem Marietta. Siostry ważkołaczki mają wyśmienite relacje. Marietta bardzo troszczy się o Libellue i jest dla niej najlepszą siostrą, jaką potrafi być. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką oraz osobą z którą jest najczęściej widywana jest Paulette, do której czuje coś więcej niż przyjaźń. 'Marietta Luisant' thumb|left|90px Córka ważkołaka pochodząca z Francji,. Dziewczyna wychowywała się w artystycznej rodzinie, jednak jej surowi rodzice pragnęli aby ich starsza córka była rzeźbiarką, a nie aktorką. Dziewczyna już wiele razy się uparła i wreszcie dopięła swego- rodzice zgodzili się aby ich córka rozpoczęła przygotowania do uzyskania kariery aktorki. Marietta jest z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwa i zaczęła przekonywać rodziców aby to samo zrobili w przypadku jej młodszej siostry- Libellule. Przed nauką w straszyceum Marietta uczyła się w szkole dla ważek- Wings High. Kocha styl Retro oraz Pin-up, co przekłada się na ubiór dziewczyny. 'Paulette Colourie' thumb|left|90px Duszka pochodzenia francuskiego. Dziewczyna za życia chciała zostać malarką, była sierotą, ale została wzięta pod opiekę rodziny zastępczej. Upiorka jest opanowana i miła, ma skłonności do przemyśleń i odznacza się empatią. Typowy melancholik. W pełni poświęca się zaczętym sprawom, nie odpuści póki nie zobaczy efektów. Dobrze dogaduje się z innymi uczniami i osobami, jest raczej przyjemną osobą. Nie lubi stereotypów oraz zatłoczonych miejsc. Podziwia ludzi, którzy w pełni poświęcają się swoim przekonaniom, za życia była członkinią organizacji walczącej o prawa człowieka i wolność osobistą. Nie lubi przymusu, jeśli do czegoś się zabiera to tylko i wyłącznie ze swojej woli. Duszkę wyróżnia charakterystyczny makijaż "na mima", wielgachny, większy od siebie pędzel który przy sobie nosi (ma to większe, ukryte znaczenie) oraz fakt iż dosłownie spływa z jej osoby farba w możliwych kolorach, wypływa z jej oczu, ramion nóg... jej najlepsza przyjaciółka to Libellule, do której czuje coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. 'Octavia Dewdrop' thumb|left|90px Demonica, której rodzice o dziwo nie czynią zła a...dobro. Z tego powodu zostali wygnani ze swojej społeczności, więc przyszła na świat na Ziemi. Upiorka uwielbia wodę. Dziewczyna również jak jej rodzice, nie obiera ścieżki zła i woli pomagać niż szkodzić, ale cóż wszystko ma swoje granice oraz cenę. Nie lubi przebywać w pomieszczeniach, wobec czego ciężko ją ujrzeć w szkolnym budynku, ma lekcje indywidualne. Octavia to demonica o spokojnym usposobieniu, jednak przy bliższym poznaniu pokazuje swoje wesołe, pełne werwy oblicze. Jej serce wprost rwie się do przygód i nowych doznań, jest typem odkrywcy - poszukiwacza. Zawsze szuka możliwych rozwiązań w pełni, jeśli się za coś zabierze - to z sercem i do samego końca. Preferuje pracę samotnie, nie szuka przyjaciół wobec czego często celowo odpycha od siebie inne osoby, i przybiera maskę enigmatyczki - nie do końca poznanej, która w każdej chwili może innych zaskoczyć.Mimo to lubi towarzystwo innych osób, i nie stroni od dawania rad oraz dzielenia się swoimi doświadczeniami życiowymi. Charakteryzuje ją szczególnie styl ubioru jaki preferuje, mianowicie tzw. Sailor Chic. 'Cassiopeia Ursa' thumb|left|90px Córka kosmitów, fascynują ją nauki ścisłe oraz zdobywanie wiedzy. Jest osobą raczej oschłą i nie zadowala się byle czym i byle kim, liczą się dla niej fakty potwierdzone badaniami. Starsza siostra Andromedy. Cassiopeia to dziewczyna twardo stąpająca po ziemi, kieruje się rozumem, dowodami, nie wyciąga pochopnych wniosków, nie ocenia "po okładce", liczą się dla niej fakty, jest osobą poważną, ale nie oznacza to, że nie umie się bawić. Często jest brana za osobę bez poczucia humoru, wręcz jędzowatą. Dziewczynę bardzo dotykają takie przekonania o niej, nie chce być brana za nieczułą i psującą zabawę osobę. Stara się być odrobinę bardziej "rozrywkowa", ale nic z tego nie wychodzi. Cassiopeia jest bardzo staranna, wielką uwagę przywiązuje do jakości wykonywanych przez siebie prac. Można na niej polegać. Cassiopeia jest córką kosmitów, dziewczyna ma młodszą siostrę Andromedę - ale mają różne nazwiska z uwagi na różnych ojców. Siostry utrzymują dobre relacje, ale nie obywa się bez kłótni. Wiadomo, że matka upiorki nazywa się Cometta, a ojciec Nova. 'Andromeda Maior' thumb|left|90px Nastoletnia córka kosmitów, młodsza, przyszywana siostra Cassiopei. Odznacza się lekceważącym podejściem do wszelkich problemów. Po prostu, uważa że szkoda życia na skupianie się na negatywach. Dziewczyna jest towarzyską osobą, która nie stroni od dobrej zabawy. Do wszystkiego podchodzi od bardzo duchowej strony i nie poddaje się po pierwszej porażce. Dziewczyna ma ogromne serce do zwierząt, mimo swojego podejcia do problemw, ich krzywda nie jest jej obojętna. Andromeda interesuje się weterynarią a swoją przyszość wiąże waśnie z leczeniem zwierząt. Prócz tego, Andromeda uwielbia jazdę na wrotkach. Ostatnio, zapisała się nawet do klubu hobbystycznego gdzie ćwiczy pod okiem profesjonalistów. 'Erika Kumonosu' thumb|left|90px Córka demona Jörogumo, interesuje się sztukami walki. Dziewczyna od niepamiętnych czasów podkochuje się w swoim przyjacielu, który również uczęszcza do Straszyceum jednak chłopak zdaje się nic nie zauważać. Erika jest osobą lojalną, ale brak jej ogłady i zahamowań, jednak nigdy nie robi innym na złość i nie cieszy się cudzą krzywdą, przeważnie. Sprawia wrażenie osoby agresywnej, buntowniczej i jędzowatej - faktycznie, Erika jest wyrozumiała i miła jedynie dla osób które są "godne" znajomości z nią, pod względem osób którymi się otacza, jest bardzo wybredna. Erika nie uprzykrza innym życia dla zabawy, gardzi popularnymi grupkami i szkolnymi gwiazdeczkami, choć sama niewątpliwie mogłaby takową zostać. Nie nagina prawdy, chyba, że dla czyjegoś dobra, potrafi pięknie kłamać, tak sprytnie, że nikt nie orientuje się, że został oszukany, jest bardzo cwana, ale nigdy się innym nie podlizuje, uważa, że to poniżej jej godności. Dziewczyna szczerze nie lubi osób leniwych, uważa że szkoda czasu na odkładanie na póżniej tego, co można zrobić teraz. Bywa bardzo mściwa, czasami zwyczajnie wredna, ale wszystko co robi jest w dobrej wierze, niestety swoje zalety okazuje jedynie osobą, które lubi, co bywa rzadkością. 'Accustica Space' thumb|left|90px To kosmitka, daleka krewna Symphony Space. Większość znanych jej osób, w tym przyjaciele rzecz jasna, zwraca się do niej jej drugim imieniem per. Sound (ang. dźwięk) lub trzecim Tune (ang. nuta, nastroić). Dziewczyna jest bardzo muzykalna i wrażliwa na dźwięk, jak również jej rodzina. Upiorka boi się, że zostałaby wyśmiana, dlatego unika tłumu i publicznych występów, zawsze stresuje się przed innymi, stresuje się nawet kiedy zostaje poproszona o wyjście do np. sklepu, parku... wszędzie gdzie tylko jest większa ilość osób. Podziwia wszystkie osoby które potrafią tworzyć melodie, jej samej to niezbyt wychodzi, ale za to pisze wspaniałe i mądre piosenki, zdecydowanie woli swoje myśli zapisywać na kartce przy pomocy długopisu, niźli dzielić się z nimi innymi. Dziewczyna, w przeciwieństwie do większości członków swojej rodziny, nie potrafi śpiewać na tyle dobrze, by wiązać z tym zajęciem plany na przyszłość - w występowaniu przeszkodziła by także jej wstydliwość, choć podczas mówienia jej głos odznacza się piękną barwą, inaczej ma się sprawa ze śpiewem, nie jest w tym wybitna, ale też nie fałszuje jakby słoń nadepnął jej na ucho. Na większość rzeczy które uzna zbyt wielkim dla siebie wyzwaniem, reaguje płaczem wobec czego wiele osób ma ją za niedojrzałą emocjonalnie jak na swój wiek. 'Trinette Nurmi' thumb|left|90px Córka pary Trolli, wychowała się i urodziła na farmie w Finlandii, gdzie nie miała dostępu do jakichś luksusów, więc można rzec, że przeżyła szkołę życia. Upiorka jest cichą i wycofaną osobą, raczej nie łatwo ujrzeć ją na korytarzu, chociaż ewidentnie wyróżnia się z tłumu nie tylko wycofaniem społecznym, ale także zdecydowanie wyglądem, w sobie tylko znany sposób potrafi maskować się wśród innych niczym kameleon. Kiedy przychodzi na lekcje, siada w ostatniej ławce tuż przy koszu na śmieci, w sumie sama nie wie do końca dlaczego, po prostu czuje się bezpieczna będąc jak najdalej rówieśników. Upiorka uwielbia zwierzęta, ma z nimi silną więź emocjonalną i potrafi zdobyć zaufanie każdego pupilka, dziewczyna twierdzi, że rozumie mowę zwierząt, ale inni po prostu mają ją za tak niedostosowaną, że aż zdziczałą, nie wiadomo czy to prawda. Oprócz zwierząt, dziewczynę pasjonuje styl boho oraz natura, marzy o obejrzeniu na żywo zachodu i wschodu słońca, jednak to jest niemożliwe, gdyż po rodzicach odziedziczyła niechcianą "zdolność" zmiany w kamień przy promieniach słonecznych. 'Bridgette Gargouille' thumb|left|90px Francuzka, córka gargulca, Bridgette to ikona elegancji i szyku, wspaniale zna savoir vivre i bardzo przykłada uwagę do zasad dobrego wychowania, używa zwrotów grzecznościowych, potrafi wymienić wszystkie elementy zastawy i jest punktualna, a do tego bardzo staranna. Bridgette jest sceptycznie nastawiona do wszelkich zmian, lubi porządek i ma wielkie poczucie estetyki. Jak się do czegoś zabiera - dąży do końca, jest także bardzo słowna. Gargulica szczerze nie lubi osób aż za nadto starających się wyróżnić z tłumu, buntowników oraz bezczeszczenia wszelakich zasad. Wychowano ją w dużej dyscyplinie. Nie przywiązuje się łatwo, a jej wrażliwą i pomocną stronę znają jedynie jej przyjaciele. Nie ma co liczyć na jej dokładne poznanie, nawet dla przyjaciół często pozostaje zagadką. Uważa, że traktuje wszystkich z szacunkiem i oczekuje tego samego od innych, nigdy nie złamała regulaminu szkoły ani jakiegokolwiek, a gdy widzi takowe sytuacje - ostro reaguje, dlatego nie jest zbyt lubiana w gronie szkolnych buntowników. Bridgette nie potrafi kłamać, a jeśli próbuje (co robi z bolącym sercem i nadszarpniętym sumieniem) szybko można to dostrzec - przybiera wtedy bardzo specyficzny wyraz twarzy. 'Quartie Von Lubricant' thumb|left|90px To córka robotów, bardzo pasjonuje ją wiek XIX oraz własnoręczne tworzenie nowych rzeczy. Jest osobą stanowczą, ale posiada subtelny charakter i wie kiedy się wycofać, często pełni rolę szkolnego kozła ofiarnego, głównie ze względu na swoje upodobania, sposób wysławiania czy poczynań nie rozumianych przez licealistów, właśnie przez jej "wyjątkowość" i dojrzałość emocjonalną przyległa do niej łatka szkolnej dziwaczki. Pomimo pozorów, łatwo nawiązać z nią relacje, lecz cóż, osiągają to tylko cierpliwi. Quartie jest prawie że wzorową uczennicą, nie złamała nigdy regulaminu, nie ściąga na sprawdzianach, nigdy. Praktycznie prócz młodego wyglądu nic nie łączy ją z innymi "nastolatkami", zdecydowanie woli trzymać się ni to na uboczu, ni na szczycie szkolnej hierarchi , unika większości uczniów, jest rozpoznawalna na korytarzu, głównie przez jej ubiór. 'Lucilla Cloudylake' thumb|left|90px Nastoletnia Topielica, pochodząca z Anglii. Kiedyś zwykła uczennica, bardzo tradycyjnego ośrodka edukacji, przesladowana oraz utopiona przez szkolnych znajomych, którzy czerpali frajdę z gnębienia dziewczyny. Od tamtej pory, samotnie błąka się po świecie, szukając zemsty na swoich oprawcach, swoje działania ukrywa za maską "szarej myszki" niezdolnej do jakiegokolwiek okrucieństwa. Może wydawać się dwulicowa, aczkolwiek nigdy nie zawodzi zaufania, jeśli już ktoś je zdobędzie. Dziewczyna ma wysoko rozwinięty umysł, uwielbia zagadki logiczne, odznacza się także świetnym refleksem, nienawidzi kiedy inni litują się nad nią, dając fory w np. Zadaniach domowych, W-Fie, tylko dlatego że jest w 80% niewidoma. 'Xena Venefica' thumb|left|90px Nastoletnia córka wiedźmy. Urodziła się w małej chatce w bawarskim lesie w Niemczech. Dziewczyna żyła wraz ze swą liczną rodziną poznając tajniki tworzenia eliksirów i rzucania zaklęć. Kiedy jej rodzina stwierdziła, że nie nauczy jej już niczego nowego postanowiła zapisać ją do Straszyceum, gdyż obawiali się, że w szkole dla ludzi mogłaby budzić zbyt dużą sensację. Interesuje się runami, mineraologią oraz wróżeniem. W wolnych chwilach, lubuje się także w książkach fantasy. 'Electria Lightning' thumb|left|90px Pochodząca z Niemiec, córka żywiołaka elektryczności. Od niedawna uczęszcza do Straszyceum, choć preferowała dostać się do szkoły dla potworów elementarnych. Mimo to zdołała się zaaklimatyzować w Monster High i nie spalić budynku. Jest tam swego rodzaju gwiazdą, ale cieszy się złą sławą. Opiekuje się elektryczną rybitwą o imieniu Energy, która czasem robi za jej "akumulator" podczas przedstawień, albowiem Electria aspiruje by zostać rozpoznawalną tancerką. Uwielbia także popisywać się swoimi sztuczkami,podczas pokazów taneczno- laserowych. 'Willow Martagon' thumb|left|90px Córka roślinnego potwora. Jest uczennicą z wymiany pochodzenia mongolskiego. Jako jedyna z rodziny uczęszczała do szkół dla potworów. Z powodu utraty członka rodziny w niedawnym czasie ojciec polecił jej zapisać się na wymianę uczniowską, aby nie podzieliła podobnego losu. Tym sposobem z małej Mongolii przeniosła się do potężnych i zanieczyszczonych Stanów Zjednoczonych. Choć tęskni za dawnymi widokami wie, że tato zrobił to, żeby ją chronić i jest mu za to wdzięczna. Willow to jak pewnie większość Roślinnych potworów, zapalona miłośniczka walki o zdrowszą planetę, oraz przeciwniczka zabijania zwierząt, i nadmiernego wykorzystywania zasobów Matki natury. U dziewczyny nic nie idzie na zmarnowanie, potrafi z niczego stworzyć piękną ozdobę, czy bibelot. 'Fiorella di Seal' left|thumb|90px 14-letnia córka Selkie. Urodziła się i wychowała w Irlandii, do której jest niezwykle przywiązana. Obdarzana za dziecka szczególną troską, opieką i miłością. Ona i jej rodzice musieli się przeprowadzić do Stanów w związku ze zmianą pracy jej ojca. Od tamtej pory jej charakter uległ pogorszeniu i stara się ze wszystkich sił im udowodnić, że powinna dalej żyć w swym ojczystym kraju. Posuwa się nawet do dowcipkowania i płatania psikusów nauczycielom, aby zostać wydaloną ze szkoły. Miłośniczka steampunku, rzeźbiarstwa w metalach i drewnie oraz wypadów z przyjaciółmi do klubokawiarni. Lubi także pływać pod postacią foki, aby oderwać swoje myśli od tęsknoty za fauną i kulturą rodzinnej wyspy. Jej zwierzakiem jest rawka błazen o imieniu Auger. 'Nocte Lidelse' left|90px córka bogini Hel.Choć liczy już kilka tysięcy lat, to w przeliczeniu na normalne lata jest w wieku licealnym. Nocte to osoba zamknięta i cicha, jednak nie przez nieśmiałość, a przez niechęć do otaczających ją osób. Fascynuje ją natura i wszystko co z nią związane, sama nawet mieszka w domku na skraju lasu. Uwielbia grać na instrumentach smyczkowych, szczególnie skrzypcach. Czasami gra różne koncerty, gdzie gra swoje własne utwory jak i kompozycje sławnych skrzypków. W wolnym czasie pisze również wiersze, lecz prawie nikt o tym nie wie. 'Cici Clock' left|90px "córka" Zegarmistrza. Ma 16 lat, chociaż przed nią jeszcze całe wieki. Dziewczyna urodziła się w Clorwanie- mieście dla pół-maszyn i pół-magicznych stworzeń. Chodziła tam do szkoły specjalnej, gdzie miała nauczyć się władania swoją mocą. Uważano, że Zegarmistrz bez swojej mocy to nikt nadzwyczajny, więc w tej sprawie ojciec zawsze mocno przyciskał potworkę. Już z daleka była rozpoznawalna przez rówieśników. Jako Zegarmistrz posiadała charakterystyczny zegarek zamiast oka oraz pękniętą twarz. Wyróżniało ją to z tłumu także dlatego, że należała do ostatniej takiej rodziny. Była tam zabytkiem. Czymś, co powinno leżeć w muzeum. Na szczęście jednak do tego nie doszło. Cici była szanowana i lubiana przez rówieśników ze względu na jej moce i dobre oceny, mimo licznych prób zaprzyjaźnienia się z dziewczyną podejmowanych przez kolegów ze szkoły, Cici nie miała najmniejszej ochoty integrowac się z grupą. Odkąd pamięta, włóczyła się sama po szkolnych korytarzach i podsłuchiwała rozmowy innych, był to dla niej zastrzyk adrenaliny. Upiorka dla (dość skromnego grona) przyjaciół jest uprzejma, choć zawsze jednak zachowuje swój specyficzny dystans. Stara zgrywać niedostępną i silną, niezależną, pełną pomysłów "poboczną liderkę", ale jeśli ktoś pozna ją bliżej od razu zrozumie, jaka Cici jest naprawdę. Rodzina Cici nie jest duża. Właściwie, to dziewczyna w ogóle nie posiada rodzeństwa ani kogoś bliższego. Z jej rodziny pozostał tylko ojciec, którego i tak nieczęsto widuje. Sama nie wie, czy wciąż go ma. Dodatkowo jeden chłopak w starej szkole Cici próbował jej wmówić, że on również jest Zegarmistrzem. Jednak zrobił to po to, aby zyskać popularność wśród rówieśników. Od tego czasu Cici postanowiła nie ufać i nie wierzyć obcym osobom, a w szczególności tym, które próbują jej coś ja siłę wmówić. Kiedy ktoś zachowa się w ten sposób, to ta nie ręczy za siebie. 'Kitay Slon' thumb|left|90px To córka Behemota pochodząca z Rosji. Jak na słonia przystało, może pochwalić się pokaźnymi biodrami i nie jest to tylko kwestia genetyczna. Dziewczyna ta jest prawdziwym kustoszem ciasteczek. Nigdy nie chodziła do podstawówki, za to miała nauczanie w domu. Mimo wszystko nie chce, a wręcz nie potrafi opiekować się żywymi stworzeniami, które tak kocha. Posiada za to obfitą kolekcję porcelanowych zwierzątek. Nie posiada rodzeństwa, a jedynie kuzynostwo z którym i tak niewiele ma do czynienia. Czasami wysyła im listy, jednak rzadko kiedy oni odpisują. Dziewczyna jest bardzo spokojna i nie jest uważana za duszę towarzystwa. Woli raczej spędzać czas sama na zajadaniu ciastek, urządzaniu pikników czy zwyczajnie na czytaniu. Zdarza się, iż czasem opuszcza zbyt głośne lekcje i udaje się do biblioteki szkolnej. Wszystko dlatego, że nie znosi gwaru dookoła niej. Woli nie być w centrum uwagi, a zwyczajnie pomagać i być nawet kimś w tle. Mimo to jeśli kogoś dobrze pozna to jest w stanie siedzieć z nim całymi dniami, choć i to jest w niewielu przypadkach. Kitay wykazuje się również dobrocią w sercu. Jest bardzo wrażliwa na cudzą krzywdę i nie jest w stanie patrzeć na czyjeś cierpienie. Kiedy widzi gdy ktoś jest w tarapatach natychmiast mu pomaga. Mimo to po całym zdarzeniu oddala się w nieznaną stronę. Uczęszcza do Glassesum. fogusia Taiga Yuki Ma 15 lat. Jest rzadką odmianą tygrysa. Dziewczyna kocha sport. Jej ulubione dyscypliny to biegi długodystansowe, siatkówka i piłka nożna. Mimo jej młodego wieku, potrafi wygrać dosłownie każdy mecz. Ma wielu fanów, jednak lubi chwile, gdy jest sama, z przyjaciółkami lub z rodziną. Dora Arashi 14 letnia upiorzyca, córka smoka burzy. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi pisać powieści kryminalne. Mimo, że jest bardzo młoda, jej książki czyta wiele potworów. Diego Del Cabra 19 letni potomek legendarnego, meksykańskiego wysysacza kóz. Nie lubi być w towarzystwie innych potworów. Jest pesymistą, nekromanem i masochistą. Lubi kroić ciała. Chce zostać chirurgiem lub patologiem. Kobitka *Sharlote *Wawerly de Ragon *Rigel *Candace Sagittarii Koprze Chrastine Rasacen Siedemnastoletnia córka krakena. Ma fajne macki. Mały forever alone, co ją przyjaciele zranili a chłopak chciał sprzedać do cyrku. Alan DifShape Zmiennokształtny, sierota. Handluje istotami, gdyż kuzyn nie chce mu dać kasy. W skrócie dwulicowa świnia. Steve Elert W skrócie gej, który nie jest gejem Wirus komputerowy, który oficjalnie ma piętnaście lat. Jest nietenteges, bo internet. Uwielbia szperać w komputera innych potworów. Kocha każdego, oprócz pewnego debila. Michelle Mothman Piętnastoletnia córka człowieka-ćmy. Fascynuje ją latanie i śpiewanie. Zachowuje się jak typowa chłopczyca. James B. Karakon Syn zmutowanego karalucha. Ukryty hejter, negatywnie nastawiony do wszystkiego a zwłaszcza do swojej rasy. Chciałby zmienić ją kiedyś. Mark Labo Syn markolabów. Feminista, uwielbia tańczyć walca i grać w tenisa. Żywi się gwiazdami. Od niedawna żyje na planecie Ziemia. Nie wie, ile ma lat, ale pewnie jest jednym z najstarszych uczniów Straszyceum. Cecil "CeCe" Jormungand Kolejny dziewczęcy gość, jesuu.. Syn Jormuganda. Interesuje się piercingiem, tatuażami, jaszczurkami i gotowaniem. A poza tym to niczym, nawet tym, że nikogo to nie obchodzi. Aron Nøkken Pan wodnik, materialista, prawdopodobnie szwab z Norwegii. Jest bardzo dziewczęcy, bo Koper lubi dziewczęcych chłopców. Lino Luca Sacrilegium Koper zwiedza miejsca i kończy się źle. Pastelowy demon z Orvieto, aby udowodnić, że Koper może wszystko spartaczyć. LilyWolf 'Pardy Speckle' thumb|left|92px Córka lampartołaka. Przyjazna i otwarta. Nie boi się wyzwań. Jest jedną z dziewczyn które cenią sobie adrenalinę i igranie z niebezpieczeństwem. Uwielbia styl rodem z dżungli. Pomimo, że jest wysoka nosi buty na wysokich obcasach, koturnach platformach. Jest najszybszą dziewczyną w straszyceum. Świetnie dogaduje się z chłopakami. 'Suceurette de Sang' thumb|left|103px Wampirzyca z Upioryża. Niezwykle wyrafinowana z klasą i ogładą, znająca zasady savoir vivre na pamięć. Czasami zbytnio zadziera nosa i przekłada swoje pochodzenie i rasę ponad inne potwory. Jest bardzo ceniona w elicie najważniejszych wampirów. Doskonale potrafi dostosować się do aktualnego otoczenia. 'Candy Cane' thumb|left|92px Córka cukierkowego potwora. Ma dość mocny charakter i nie lubi gdy ktoś bierze ją za naiwną i pustą laleczkę. Candy jest silną osobowością i często mówi to co myśli. Na ogół nie dopuszcza do siebie zbyt wielu upiorów, ale dla przyjaciół jest prawdziwym skarbem. Dziewczyna jest znana z robienia najpyszniejszych słodkości, którymi chętnie częstuje innych. 'Catsy' thumb|left|92px Córka kotołaka/lampartołaka. Ubiera się w stylu kawaii. Jest urocza i infantylna. Kuzynka Pardy Speckle. Kotka wkręca rodzinę, że żyje w wyimaginowanym, różowym świecie, ponieważ uwielbia denerwować innych. W przyszłości kotka chciałaby zostać aktorką. 'Feline Sharp' thumb|left|104px Córka kotołaka. Feline to prawdziwy wolny strzelec, chodzący własnymi ścieżkami, mający własne, odmienne zdanie i głuchy na polecenia innych. Kotka ma trudny charakter i jest zdecydowanie buntowniczą postacią. Uwielbia się wdawać w dyskusje, kłócić z innymi i ich denerwować. Ma swój własny sposób bycia i zachowania. Nie ma dla niej znaczenia w jakim miejscu się znajduje, zawsze jest taka jak jej pasuje, nie zważając na otoczenie. 'Camardella Javeleure' thumb|left|103px Córka Ponurego Żniwiarza. Dziewczyna lubi korzystać z życia. Cama jest dość neurotyczna, jednak stara się panować nad swoim nieobliczalnym charakterem. Jej zmiennemu nastrojowi towarzyszą różne zjawiska. Jest nieśmiertelna. Posiada szereg różnych umiejętności co sprawia, że chetnie udziela się społecznie i pomaga innym potworom. Dziewczyna wykazuje się też ostrożnością i precyzją z tego powodu, że na codzień dzierży w dłoni ostrą jak brzytwa kosę. 'Lorie Cabra' thumb|left|103px Córka chupacabry. Lubi zakładać jaskrawe stroje i przyciągać uwagę. Zwinna i szybka upiorka. Lubi dreszczyk adrenaliny. Świetna komediantka. Momentami dziecinna i irytująca. Ma dość osobliwe poczucie humoru. Zazwyczaj wie co robić w danej sytuacji. Posiadaczka długich pazurów umożliwiających świetną wspinaczkę. Nie lubi kiedy myli się ją z wilkołakiem. 'Jesteene Joke' thumb|left|110px Córka upiornego klauna. Najbardziej kolorowa i zwariowana upiorka w szkole. Ciągnie za sobą brzemię w postaci klątwy, w wyniku której z jej twarzy nigdy nie schodzi uśmiech. Jakakolwiek nie nastąpiłaby sytuacja, Jesteene zawsze będzie się cieszyć i będzie szczęśliwa. Garderoba dziewczyny prezentuje najbardziej zwariowane, cyrkowe i kolorowe stroje. Jesteene nigdy nie pokazuje się bez pełnego makijażu twarzy. Jej hobby to wycinanie innym potworom kawałów. Zwłaszcza tych najbardziej upokarzających. Sprawia to, że dziewczyna do najbardziej lubianych upiorek nie należy. 'Angelique Fallenty' thumb|left|103px Córka upadłego anioła, lub jak kto woli anioła śmierci. Upiorka z dystansem do siebie, lubiąca imprezy. Poszukiwaczka przygód i sympatyczna anielica. Prawdziwa dusza towarzystwa. Uwielbia imprezować, bawić się i ogółem korzystać z życia. Ma też swoją drugą naturę: poszukiwaczki przygód. Pasją dziewczyny jest zwiedzanie mrocznych miejsc jak cmentarze czy mauzolea. 'Rabitha' thumb|left|103px Córka królikołaka. Zdolna ogrodniczka z niesamowaicie pozytywną energią. Uwielbia czynności na świeżym powietrzu. Bardzo pozytywna króliczka. Rzadko kiedy opuszcza ją entuzjam i radość. Może to być spowodowane tym, że dziewczyna je dużo marchewki i innych warzyw, lub po prostu stara się nie tracić radości, która ją wypełnia. 'Marissa Aqueous' thumb|left|103px Córka kelpii, mistycznych i legendarnych koni wodnych. Marissa jest zadziorna w stosunku do swojego uroczego wyglądu. Opisuje siebie jako nieposkromioną i nieugietą i nie znosi gdy ktoś uważa ją za słabą i naiwną. Ten kto zadarł z Marissą, przekonał się, że z pozoru słodko wyglądająca dziewczyna nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać. 'Sapphire Spirit' thumb|left|104px Córka ducha. Jest sławną modelką w Deadiolanie. Pomimo tego, że Sapphie jest wielką gwiazdą wybiegów i sesji zdjęciowych, jest skromna i nie ma parcia na szkło tak bardzo jak inne modelki. Jest uczynna i chętnie pomaga innym, ale czasem zdarza się jej wybuchnąć. Duszka jest nieco porywcza, szczególnie wtedy gdy na horyzoncie pojawiają się osoby, których nie darzy sympatią. 'Rawrchelle Growl' thumb|left|103px Córka wilkołaka. (Była) modelka. Upiorka to intrygantka i manipulantka, nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby osiagnąć swój cel. Uwielbia terroryzować inne potwory i zachowywać się jak diva. Jest wredna i lubi innym sprawiać przykrość. Nie znosi konkurencji i nie cierpi przegrywać. Rawrchelle aktualnie siedzi w więzieniu za porwanie i szantaż. 'Catlynn Jewel' thumb|left|103px Córka lampartołaka, oraz kuzynka Pardy, Catsy oraz Irbiselle. Wielka modelka nieco zadzierająca nosa. Catlynn to prawdziwy materiał na gwiazdę. Kotka uwielbia być w centrum uwagi i robi wszystko żeby zawsze lśnić jak najjaśniej. Twierdzi, że nie przemawia przez nią impertynencja, ale prawda jest taka,że wychowywana w luksusach Catlynn jest całkiem niezłą snobką. 'Violetta Vanderfield' thumb|left|103px Córka zamożnych wampirów, dziedziczka fortuny Vanderfieldów. Impertynencka i wywyższająca się snobka arystkoratka. Uczęszcza do Glasseum. Violetta jest rozpieszczoną, wampirzą arystokratką, wychowywaną w luksusie. Wszystko to sprawiło, że stała się impertynencką, pyszną i narcystyczną snobką. Dziewczyna uwielbia podkreślać swoją pozycję społeczną i mówić o majątku, który przyjdzie jej odziedziczyć po swoich rodzicach. Violetta często zadziera nosa, a ostatnie słowo zawsze musi należeć do niej. 'Skyla Feathers' thumb|left|103px Córka harpii. Dziewczyna jest cały czas wyluzowana. Jest skejtówką i typem spokojnego( i nieodpowiedzialnego) lekkoducha. Uwielbia aktywność na świeżym powietrzu. Do Straszyceum przeniosła się z Feather High, szkoły dla tych bardziej opierzonych. Jest dość butnowniczą ptaszynką. 'Margaret Marble' thumb|left|103px Córka gargulca. Ma 418 lat. Bliska osoba i menadżerka Sapphire Spirit. Margaret to miła i pomocna gargulica, jednak trochę za bardzo zapracowana i skupiona na innych niż na sobie. Poświęca całe swoje życie aby kariera Sapphire Spirit była dopięta na ostatni guzik i mało kiedy zajmuje się sama sobą. Bardzo zorganizowana upiorka. Dziewczyna potrafi wszystko załatwić z pomocą jednego telefonu. 'Delancey Devil' thumb|left|103px Córka diabła (szatana) . Ma dwie młodsze siostry, z czego jedna jest młodsza o zaledwie dzień, ale i tak Delancey jest uważana za najstarszą. Ma 1600 lat. Nie lubi być porównywana do swoich sióstr. Delancey jest upiorką lubiącą być w centrum uwagi. Stara się sprawiać wrażenie ogarniętej, jednak tak naprawdę jest nieco nieporadna i zagubiona i nie lubi jak się jej przydziela jakieś ważne zadania. Nie znosi czuć na sobie presji otoczenia. Delancey ma też niezły temperament, co najczęściej skutkuje tym, że miota na około kulami ognia. 'Cindy Cyborg' thumb|left|103px Córka cyborga. Dziewczyna jest bardzo energiczna i żywiołowa. Ma 116 lat. Cindy jest upiorką głośną i niezwykle żywiołową. Ponieważ dziewczyna jako cyborg nigdy się nie męczy to przez cały czas jest pełna energii. Jest też bardzo towarzyska. Może się wydawać natrętna gdyż często pojawia się koło innych potworów gdy oni tego nie chcą. Dziewczyna całą sobą demonstruje swoją energię. Osoby, które poznały się na Cindy wiedzą, że upiorka nigdy nie traci rezonu i często nie rozumie, że niektórzy mogą sobie nie życzyć jej towarzystwa. Cindy nie umie zachowywać się cicho. Jest też bardzo niecierpliwa i nie nadaje się do rzeczy wymagających spokoju i precyzji. 'Destiny Devil' thumb|left|117pxCórka diabła (szatana). Ma dwie siostry. Jedną młodszą i drugą starszą, z czego tamta jest starsza o jeden dzień, ale przyjęło się, że Destiny jest uważana za średnią. Ma 1600 lat. Jest arogancka i chamska. Destiny jest osobą dość arogancką i nieprzyjemną. Specjalizuje się w chamskich odzywkach i ogółem potrafi być niemiła. Dziewczyna lubi knuć intrygi i wywoływać różne nieciekawe sytuacje, min. pożar. Desty jest stereotypową diablicą. Sieje wszędzie chaos, zniszczenie i zło. Prócz wielu niecnych cech, upiorka jest też inteligentna i zaradna, co jest prawdopodobnie jej jedyną zaletą. 'Lilith Rose' thumb|left|94pxCórka demona. Dziewczyna jest twardo stąpającą po ziemi buntowniczką. Lubi też prowokować, ale na ogół nie robi wokół siebie zbyt dużego zamieszania. Rzadko kiedy wyraża emocje. Większość jest jej obojętna. Nie obchodzą jej problemy czy zasady. Woli trzymać się nieco na uboczu i rozsiewać wokół swojej osoby aurę tajemniczości. Jest nieśmiertelna. Została wyrzucona z poprzedniej szkoły za naganne zachowanie i nie przestrzeganie szkolnego regulaminu. Lilith jest nieco tajemniczą osobą. Podchodzi do wszystkiego obojętnie i lekceważąco. Ciężko się do niej zbliżyć, gdyż dziewczyna trzyma innych na dystans. Jest też wyspecjalizowaną prowokatorką. Jej hobby to łamanie zasad. Dziewczyna jest też nieco zarozumiała i uważa się za lepszą od innych, ale w gruncie rzeczy to tylko prychający na wszystko lekkoduch. 'Brian Capricorn' thumb|left|105pxSyn Bafometa. Chłopak ma 19 lat chociaż jest nieśmiertelny. Buntownik z ciętym i ostrym jak żyletka językiem. Momentami wręcz chamski, wulgarny. Nie znosi gdy mu się rozkazuje. Został wyrzucony z poprzedniej szkoły za pobicie kolegi. Jest zadufany w sobie i lubi się popisywać. Uśmiercony prowokator i oziębły drań. Uwielbia spławiać zakochane w nim dziewczyny. Porywczy choleryk ze skłonnościami do dominacji. Jego ulubione zajęcie to palenie papierosów, rzeźbienie sylwetki i dokuczanie słabszym. Często przeklina. Chodził do tej samej szkoły co Lilith Rose. Lunavampirek15 *Luna Katzenauge *Caramella Blacke *Lille Watergirl *Vamda Cryblood *Manerly Dearide *Kỳra Qing *Jenna Corey *Echolucy Masza108 Dylan "Fatso " Xandidan ponad 1000-letni duch, diran-san tadżyckiego pochodzenia o japońskich korzeniach. Uczeń Straszyceum cechujący się nieprzyjemną opinią ofermy, spędzający wolny czas na montażu filmów oraz efektach specjalnych. Razem ze swoim kumplem Vlastą nagrywają śmieszne filmiki ukazujące wypadki kolegów ze szkoły. O ile Vlastimil może chwalić się zdobytą w ten sposób sławą, tak na reputację Dylana w żaden pozytywny sposób nie wpłynęła rola montażysty. Nie licząc tego, że siostra mleczna kamerzysty przestała się nad nim znęcać, ze względu na ich relację, co jej brat uznał za oczywisty powód do swatania tej dwójki na każdym kroku. Lahela Langour thumb|left|65px16-letnia tęsknica. Upiorka pochodzi z Polstrachu i większość życia spędziła w Krakłowie. Od penwego czasu uczęszcza do Straszyceum, gdzie chodzi do klasy razem z 17-letnimi potworami, ponieważ w Upiórstawówce przeskakiwała klasę. Powszechnie jest tam ona uważana za ducha, ponieważ jako widmo łudząco je przypomina. Dziewczynie nie przeszkadza taka opinia i dopóki nie jest w tej sprawie pytana o zdanie nie poprawia nawet mylnie stwierdzających jej rasę znajomych. Oprócz podstawowych lekcji, Lahela zapisana jest do klubu książki, na kółko filozoficzne oraz dodatkowe zajęcia z grafiki komputerowej, programowania, matematyki i fizyki. Zimą zaś uczy się jazdy figurowej na łyżwach. Muka Karel Utrpeni thumb|left|65pxokoło 400-letnie licho pochodzące z czachskiej gminy Nelahozeves. Świeżo upieczona uczennica Straszyceum oraz zagorzała fascynatka gry na klarnecie. Z powodów czysto rasowych charakteryzuje ją niemały pociąg po powodowania rozmaitych nieszczęść i wypadków, co jakby nie patrzeć negatywnie wpływa na jej reputację. Większość czasu spędza ze swoim bratem mlecznym - Vlastimilem, który w pełni świadomy jej talentu do tworzenia niebezpieczeństw uporczywie stara się przekonać Mukę aby występowała w jego śmiesznych filmikach ukazujących różne wypadki szkolnych kolegów, które to w jego zamierzeniu miałaby powodować upiorka. Niestety (bądź stety), dziewczynie ani myśl brać w tym udział, a zachęty brata jedynie ją drażnią, nawet bardziej niż jego próby zeswatania jej ze swoim kolegą od montażu, którego swoją drogą potworka bardzo lubiła męczyć zanim dowiedziała się, że kumpluje się z Vlastą. Wtedy już nawet to, że chłopak jest typem frajera nie jej usprawiedliwiało, ani nie łagodziło jej ogromnego wstydu, przez co poczuła się zobowiązana być dla niego choć ociupinkę miłą. Shady Cove Córka cienia Leśnego Demona (strasznego cienia drzew) i cienia psychopaty z horroru (cienia z dziurą wyglądającą jak uśmiech wariata lub psychopaty). Debiutuje w filmie "Za twoimi plecami". Shady jest cieniem kobiety w długim kucyku. MbNancy Fleur Marsher jest córką potwora z bagien, ma 117 lat. Jest nową uczennicą Monster High, wcześniej mieszkała w Boo Yorku. Mówi z wyraźnym scaremericańskim akcentem. Jej kuzynką jest Honey Swamp, która poleciła jej tę szkołę. Należy do szkolnej drużyny pływackiej.Ogólnie potworka słynie ze swojego złośliwego , pełnego ironii charakteru,chociaż mimo to jest względnie popularna w Straszyceum. Delfina Bahíadelmar córka elfów morskich, pochodzi z Hiszpanii. Jest to dziewczyna o wyjątkowo optymistycznym usposobieniu. Uwielbia pływać ze swoją Defliniczką. Należy do szkolnej drużyny pływackiej. Melody76 Higasa Ame -Długowieczna córka japońskiego yokai, Ame-Onny. Po kobiecie odziedziczyła zdolność do sprowadzania deszczu, czy pojawiania się podczas niego. Dziewczyna jest niezwykle zaciekawiona animacjami komputerowymi z dobrze znanych bajek i filmów. NickieID Cloudia di Angelo thumb|left|100x100pxCzarodziejka wiatru, jednak ma w sobie coś z anielicy i żywiołaczki wiatru. Ma 16 lat. Jej pasją jest sport oraz pisanie. Ma liczne rodzeństwo, lecz najbliżej jest swojej siostry bliźniaczki Skylar. Ze względu na jej anielskie korzenie, potrafi przywołać anielskie skrzydła, jednak dopiero co zapoznaje się z tą zdolnością. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest biała gołębica Bianca. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Blaze Flamey, Florą Grant i Rain Drop. Jest zakochana w Patriku Venus. Blaze Flamey thumb|left|100x100pxŻywiołaczka ognia. Ma 16 lat. Jest typem buntowniczki, ale nie próbuje wyjść poza regulamin. Fascynuje ją moda i uwielbia tańczyć. Z powodu swojego piekielnego pochodzenia, nie jest wrażliwa na wysokie temperatury. Pochodzi z bardzo bogatej rodziny, ale uznaje to bardziej za swoje przekleństwo. Domowym zwierzątkiem Blaze jest magmowa rybka Lava. Najlepszymi przujaciółkami Blaze są Cloudia di Angelo, Flora Grant i Rain Drop. Jej chłopakiem jest Evil Maleficent. Rain Drop thumb|left|100x100pxŚwitezianka. Ma 15 i pół roku. Najbardziej na świecie uwielbia sztukę i chce zostać malarką. Bardzo często bywa zapominalska. Jej dosyć poważną wadą jest to, że zdarza się być szczera do bólu. Posiada zdolność hydrokinezy. Sprzeciwia się tracycji świtezianek i próbuje znaleźć sobie chłopaka w świecie potworów. Jej zwierzątkiem jest ważka Bizzie. Natomiast najlepsze przyjaciółki dziewczyny to Cloudia di Angelo, Blaze Flamey i Flora Grant. Flora Grant thumb|left|100x100pxCórka bogini urodzaju, Demeter. Ma 15 lat. Jest bardzo nieśmiała i często pada ofiarą przemocy w szkole, jednak jej przyjaciółki zawsze jej pomagają. Flora uwielbia ogrodnictwo i nawet ma własny ogród botaniczny. Cechuje ją duża inteligencja. Jej wstydliwą wadą jest to, że ma zespół Aspergera. Domowym zwierzątkiem Flory jest kanarek Narcyz. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Cloudią di Angelo, Blaze Flamey i Rain Drop. Avast McAfee thumb|left|99x99pxProgram antywirusowy. Córka Wielkiego Informatyka. Ma tylko kilka miesięcy, lecz woli być uznawana za czternastolatkę. Jest niezwykle dowcipna i lubi straszyć innych różnymi strasznymi historiami. Zna się na infiormatyce, jednak nie cierpi biologi, gdyż nienawidzi robactwa wszelkiego rodzaju, nawet komputerowych. Przyjaźni się z A.I. Programme, U Tube i Netem Worldwide'm. Nie posiada zwierzaka. A.I. Programme thumb|left|100pxCórka sztucznej inteligencji. Nie wie ile ma lat, ponieważ w Internecie czas nie płynie. Zadebiutowała się w filmie Straszna gra. ''Po uzyskaniu fizycznego ciała, zapisała się do Monster High, aby poznać świat realny. jej ulubionym zajęciem jest korzystanie z technologii zaawansowanej. Jednak, gdy dziewczyna próbuje brzmieć przekonująco, nikt nie traktuje jej poważnie. Nie posiada na razie zwierzaka. Przyjaźni się Avast McAfee, U Tube i Netem Worldwide'm. U Tube thumb|left|100pxCórka skryptu, jest programem komputerowym. W internecie pracuje jako link i przewozi różne osoby przez różne zakamarki internetu za pomocą swojego Gravu. Ma niezwykły zmysł orientacji. Z powodu, iż podczas pracy ma ograniczony zasób słów, jej wypowiedzi bywają monotonne. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być osobą pozbawioną jakiejkolwiek energii, lecz jest to mylne, gdyż potrafi się szalenie bawić. Przyjaźni się Avast McAfee,A.I._Programme i Netem Worldwide'm Skylar di Angelo thumb|left|100pxCzarownica wiatru, lecz jest 1/4 anielicą, a w 1/8 żywiołaczką wiatru. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie Straszna gra. Dziewczyna jest typem domatorki i nie cierpi przebywać na otwartych przestrzeniach. Cechują ją duża inteligencja i sprawny umysł. Przez dłuższy czas jej jedyną przyjaciółką była jej siostra-bliźniaczka Cloudia. Dziewczyny roztały się w liceum, kiedy to Skylar poszła do Chmurnikum, a Cloudia do Straszyceum. Tam dziewczyna poznała swoje dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki Cass i Thenę. Net Worldwide thumb|left|100pxWirus komputerowy. Ma 17 lat (przynajmniej chce, by tak uważano). Chłopak jest wielkim miłośnikiem odlotowej zabawy i uwielbia imprezować. Chce być postrzegany jako program czadowy na każdym poziomie. Nie lubi, kiedy inni z góry zakładają, że jest złośliwy. Net jest również bardzo towarzyski i flirciarski, więc i bardzo śmiały. Cechuje go jednak to, że nie zawsze potrafi właściwie rozmawiać z innymi i często wychodzi na głupka. Przyjaźni się z Avast McAfee, A.I. Programme i U Tube. Cass Addition thumb|left|100pxCórka robotów. Uczęszcza do Chmurnikum (Heaven High). Ma tylko 3 lata, ale znacznie bardziej upodabnia siebie do nastolatków. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie ''Horror Game. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi naukę o otaczającym ją świecie, a zwłaszcza uwielbia informatykę. Pragnie ona został naukowcem technicznym w bardzo znanej firmie zajmującej się projektowaniem przyszłości. Z powodu, że Cass nie jest wodoodporna, nie cierpi jej w żadnej postaci. Od niedługiego czasu dziewczyna posiada mechanicznego psa Pix'a. Przyjaźni się ze Skylar di Angelo i Theną Olympus. Thena Olympus thumb|left|100pxCórka Ateny. Uczęszcza do Chmurnikum (Heaven High). Ma 15 lat. Dziewczyna, pomimo swojej inteligencji, jest postrzegana jako osoba samolubna i przemądrzała. Jednak jest to mylne, ponieważ dziewczyna zawsze o każdym pamięta, jednak nie zawsze udaje jej się wziąć kogokolwiek pod uwagę za pierwszym razem. Poza nauką, boginka lubi walki na włócznie, jednak utrzymuje to w sekrecie. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest sowa Ash. Przyjaźni się ze Skylar di Angelo i Cass Addition. Patrik Venus thumb|left|100pxSyn Afrodyty. Ma ok. 3016 lat. Chłopak mimo swojego pochodzenia jest bardzo nieśmiały i nie potrafi zagadać do żadnej z dziewczyn, pomimo chęci. Chłopak jest profesjonalnym strzelcem. Uwielbia morze i lubi zbierać muszelki. Poza zainteresowaniami kolekcjonerskimi, Patrika pasjonuje pisanie wierszy. Jednakże nikomu ich nigdy nie pokazuje. Pomimo swojej nieśmiałości, chłopak jest na celowniku wielu dziewczyn w Straszyceum. Chodzi z Cloudią. Przyjażni się z Evilem Maleficientem. Sylvia Vistula thumb|left|100pxCórka warszawskiej syrenki. Ma 17 lat. Mieszka w Wilkoszawie. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie Howl in Weresaw. Dziewczyna w odróżnieniu od wielu dziewczyn zupełnie nie zna się na modzie, jednak fascynuje ją styl średniowiecza. Syrena jest także ekoloszką i nie cierpi, kiedy ktoś zaśmieca wodę, zwłaszcza, że jej rzeka nie jest najczystsza. Uczestniczy w Wolontariacie. Jest z niej również utalentowana wokalistka. Posiada kraba Cartera. Przyjaźni się z Spitfirem Wavelem, Karen z Wilkoszawy i Amber Duck. Spitfire Wavel Syn smoka wawelskiego. Ma 117 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w filmie Howl in Weresaw, gdzie przyjechał jako podszpieg mafijny. Chłopak pomimo swojej sytuacji, jest dobrym potworem i nigdy nie chciał działać w branży przestępczej. Po uwolnieniu się z przestępczości, zapisał się do Wolontariatu. Postanowił walczyć o lepszą przyszłość w Wlkoszawie. Jego zwierzakiem domowym jest jaszczurka Lit. Przyjaźni się z Sylvią Vistulą, Karen z Wilkoszawy i Amber Duck. Onyx de Red thumb|left|100x100pxKlejnot onyks czerwony. Dawniej należała do Żółtego Diamentu, jednak postanowiła zostać na Ziemi i teraz mieszka w Kryształowym Królestwie. Ma ponad 6000 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku specjalnym Klejnoty Harmonii. Wydaje się ona być słodka i niewinna, lecz tak naprawdę ma w sobie duszę prawdziwego wojownika. Posiada kontrolę nad odniem, co daje jej jeszcze większy efekt wyższości. Nie posiada zwierzaka. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Moss Agate i Ame Trine. Moss Agate thumb|left|106x106pxKlejnot agat mszysty. Dawniej była przynależna Żółtemu Diamentowi, jednak postanowiła zostać na Ziemi i teraz mieszka w Kryształowym Królestwie. Ma mniej więcej 6000 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku specjalnym Klejnoty Harmonii. Klejnot jest bardzo miła i kocha naturę, która znajduje się na ziemi. Czasami wydaje się być oderwana od rzeczywistości i uległa, lecz jest to mylne, bo umie walczyć o swoje. Nie ma zwierzaka. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Onyx de Red i Ame Trine. Joy Maleficient thumb|left|111x111pxCórka Szatana, władcy piekieł. Ma 14 lat. Jest młodszą siostrą Evila. Prowadzi życie w luksusach, najbardziej fascynuje ją moda i aktorstwo. Szczególnie uważa, że dusze jako dodatki są najlepsze. Joy jest bardzo "mroczną" diablicą, która lubi wyżywać się na innych oraz niższych rangą społeczną. Co dziwne jednak pomino swojej rasy przyjaźno się z aniołami, a nawet podkochuje się w Cirrusie Eatherze. Posiada feniksa imieniem Torch. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Squiz di Angelo i Avast McAfee. Inky Squid thumb|left|107x107pxCórka Inklignów. Ma 17 lat. Dziewczyna pochodzi z Inkopolis. Jak niemal każdy nastoletni Inkling, uwielbia walczyć w Bitwach na Tusz. Nie lubi przegrywać. Posiada w domu niemalże każdą możliwą broń na tusz. Jest niezwykle wysportowana i silna, jednak także strasznie gadatliwa. Bardzo zna się na modzie i zna jej wszelkie trendy i nowinki, co sprawia, że zawsze wygląda jak gwiazda popu, którą zawsze chciała być. Kocha muzykę. Jej marzeniem jest zostać piosenkarką. Jej dobrą przyjaciółką jest Onica Briny. Squiz di Angelo Córka czarownicy wiatru. Ma 13 lat. Jest zapaloną skaterką, uwielbia komisky i nagrywa także filmy na FearTuba. Mała jest przebrana siostrą Cloudii i Skylar. Ma starszego brata, Thundera. Jej matka rozstała się z ojcem, gdy Squiz była dzieckiem, dopiero kilka lat temu wyszedł za mamę bliźniaczek. Squiz zastała zapisana do Straszyceum, czym nie była w stu procentach zachwycona, jednakże wolała to niż tkwić w Chmurnikum. Jej zwierzątkiem jest gołąb Fluffy Bluff. Najlepsi przyjaciele to Joy Maleficient i Cirrus Eather. TheKefir *B. E. Gévaudan Opiekacz Shiah Jung thumb|left|114px Uczennica Straszyceum, licząca sobie 1529 lat, co w przypadku Gumiho jest odpowiednikiem naszego wieku nastoletniego. Stara się jak najmniej wspominać o swoich korzeniach, jednak ciężko nie zwrócić uwagi na 9 ogonów, które zawsze jej towarzyszą. Bardzo towarzyska, stara się utrzymywać dobre stosunki ze wszystkimi, co często nie pozwala jej zawrzeć mocniejszych przyjaźni. Valeska Południca, która nie może pogodzić się ze swoim losem. Miłośniczka spokoju, harmonii, roślin i muzyki. Ma 19 lat i dopiero co trafiła do Straszyceum. Wiąż nie jest w stanie zaklimatyzować się w nowym miejscu, cały czas rozpamiętuje przeszłość. Mimo pragnienia powrotu do minionego czasu, stara się doceniać to, co ma teraz. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że i to może w każdej chwili stracić, ponieważ już raz całe źródło jej radości przepadło. Zginęła zaraz przed dniem, który miał być dla niej najszczęśliwszym. Cornelia Wheeler thumb|left|141x141px Siedemnastoletnia córka jednorożców, będąca oddaną przyjaciółką oraz miłośniczką wspinaczek i wycieczek górskich. Kochająca adrenalinę jednorożka potrafi zaprzyjaźnić się z każdym, co często bywa źródłem jej utrapień. Łatwo się zakochuje, co w połączeniu z faktem, że wszyscy chłopcy traktują ją jak "kumpla", daje nam bombę friendzonu. Sandomia Sandra Nadolna Córka wampirów. Ma ponad 1700 lat. Do Straszyceum trafiła przez karne przeniesienie z Liceum Dzwonnicy za popełnienie najbardziej karanego przewinienia - pomocy normalsowi. Pochodzi z Polstrachu gdzie zostawiła swoich rodziców po wyjeździe do Upioryki. Nie jest typem grzecznej dziewczynki. Jest silna i potrafi doskonale walczyć wręcz oraz bronią białą. Patsy Legba Córka Papy Legby. Jej ojciec jest bogiem-duchem z religii voodoo. Uwielbia biżuterię, im więcej, im bardziej brzdękająca tym lepiej. Nie pogardzi piórami oraz kośćmi, nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie przydarzą się do odprawienia jakiegoś rytuału. Silbere Rose *Echolette *Echaulitia SmoczaS ''SweetyJelly von Duch thumb|left|130px Dziewczyna jest uczennicą Straszyceum, z powodu swojego roztargnienia zapomniała ile ma lat. Jej ojciec był Blobem, a mama duchem, przez co Jelly jest hybrydą obydwu potworów. Potrafi przechodzić przez ściany i zmieniać dowolnie postać, aczkolwiek zawsze wygląda jak żelka, chociaż naprawdę trudno ją zdenerwować, to gdy ktoś wyprowadzi ją z równowagi powiększa swoją objętość i pochłania wszystko co stanie jej na drodze, ale jest zbyt słodka by to strawić. Bunny Stone thumb|left|103px Od niedawna jest uczennicą Straszyceum, ma 16 lat, jest hybrydą Królikołaka i Gargulca, cechy, które odziedziczyła po rodzicach to czuły węch i słuch, jest niezdarna i potrafi świetnie latać, od swojej przybranej mamy nauczyła się wróżyć z magicznej kuli, kart i dłoni oraz potrafi rozpoznać każdą roślinę i zna ich właściwości. Bunny pisze opowiadania i wiersze, ale nigdy nikomu ich nie pokazała. Dolly O'hair thumb|left|102px Dolly jest od niedawna uczennicą Straszyceum. Musiała przenieść się ze swojej poprzedniej szkoły, bo była wytykana palcami przez uczniów z powodu swojej inności. Ma 216 lat, mimo to od stworzenia była szesnastolatką z wyglądu i taka już pozostanie. Została stworzona przez lalkarza ponad 300 lat temu na wzór twórczych lalek kokeshi, lecz duszę ma od 216 lat, gdy opętał ją szesnastoletni demon. Jest niestety niedokończona, nie ma oczu chociaż wszystko widzi, była ostatnim dziełem lalkarza, w którego rekach ukończone dzieła ożywały, niestety lalkarz umarł tworząc swoje ostatnie dzieło czyli Dolly, jedynie ona utrzymała się w całości, reszta dzieł lalkarza uległa zniszczeniu. Judy Prima West thumb|left|140px Jest uczennicą Straszyceum, ma 16 lat. Jest hybrydą mumii i normalsa. Po mamie wieszczce odziedziczyła zdolność przepowiadania przeszłości, umiejętność wróżenia z kart oraz zielarstwo (podobnie jak jej siostra Bunny zna każdą roślinę i jej zastosowanie), a po ojcu mumii umiejętność podróżowana w czasie i nieśmiertelność. Judy z pochodzenia jest Romką, bądź jak kto woli cyganką, aczkolwiek nielubi być tak nazywana. SugarPuddy von Duch thumb|left|103px Jest 15 minut starsza niż jej siostra Sweety Jelly. Jej ojciec był Blobem, a mama Duchem, przez co Jelly jest hybrydą obydwu potworów, potrafi przechodzić przez ściany i zmieniać dowolnie postać, aczkolwiek zawsze wygląda jak żelka. Jest bardzo nerwowa, a gdy ktoś wyprowadzi ją z równowagi powiększa swoją objętość i pochłania wszystko co stanie jej na drodze, podobnie jak jej siostra, aczkolwiek ona jest bardziej toksyczna niż Sweety. ''Howly Owll Howly jest szlachetną, bardzo skromną, uroczą i troszkę nieśmiałą uczennicą Straszyceum. Jest córką sowołaków śnieżnych, ma 15 wiosenek czyli 15 lat. Z uwagi swojego pochodzenia ma wyostrzone zmysły, a najbardziej wzrok, dzięki czemu perfekcyjnie widzi zarówno w nocy jak i z dzień, ma też świetny słuch, przez co stojąc na końcu sali usłyszy nawet szepty na przeciwległym jej rogu. Tsehaj Coffe Tesi jest ciemnoskórą maniaczką kawy pochodzenia Etiopskiego, uczennicą Straszyceum oraz córką boga Unkulunkulu, inaczej Zulu i ducha świetliczki. Z uwagi na jej pochodzenie ma liczne wady i zalety, takie jak: jest gadatliwa, otwarta, ale również łatwo ją rozzłościć i źle czuje się w kompletnych ciemnościach. Jej umiejętności to między innymi wizualizacja swoich myśli, teleportacja oraz ożywianie. HAPPY Gajendra a właściwie Hitendra Arash Palash Pramod Yuvraj, co znaczy kolejno Dobrze życzący, Ideał, Bajecznie kolorowy kwiat, Radosny, Książę. Nazwisko jego znaczy bóg słoni. Jest szlachetny, zawsze pomocny, bardzo pozytywny, uwielbia rozmawiać z innymi i bardzo chętnie pomaga w rozwiązywaniu problemów. Jest wegetarianinem. Jest typowym śmieszkiem i świetnym kawalarzem, z jego dowcipów uśmieje się każdy. SAD Gajendra a właściwie Syon Amar Dipendu, co kolejno znaczy Łagodny, Nieśmiertelny, Księżyc. Nazwisko jego znaczy bóg słoni. Jest zazwyczaj ponurym samotnikiem, myślącym tylko problemach, jest nieśmiały i rzadko się denerwuje, jest nieprzyjemny dla obcych lub mało znanych mu potworków, sądził, że nie potrzebuje nikogo, ale odkąd ma dziewczynę nigdy nie chce się rozstawać z nią, bo jest jedyną osobą, która go rozwesela. Zazwyczaj nie poddaje się złym emocjom. Sasha Shade thumb|left|103px Sasha to kotołak ma przydomek love/kochaś, dołączył do szkoły miesiąc po początku roku z powodu problemów rodzinnych. Rok temu zmarła mu mama i przez to jak bardzo się załamał opuścił rok szkoły, a co z tego wynika - jest starszy o rok od osób ze swojej klasy. July Joker Juli jest bardzo zabawną i pozytywną postacią. Kocha robić kawały, ale dobiera je tak, aby nikogo nie krzywdzić. Z powodu jej psikusów nie wszyscy ją lubią. Jest to duszyca, jest iluzjonistką. Jej tata istniał od pierwszego spłatanego komuś psikusa, a ona od jakichś 4 tysięcy lat. Z każdym kawałem spłatanym komuś jest silniejsza, poświęciła temu życie. Nie ma mamy. TexasGirl 123 * Alex Jon * Dennise Valhall * Isac Valhall Trefel Mary Unlock left|90pxMary jest córką demona-detektywa. Nie wiadomo, jaki jest jej wiek. Ma czarną, widmową kotkę o imieniu Echo. Przyjaźni się z Victorique Circusalle, Toralei Stripe i Spectrą Vondergeist. Dziewczyna jest odważna, lubi działać bez niczyjej pomocy. Victorique Circusalle thumb|left|90px Victorique jest córką cyrkowego potwora. Ma 16 lat ale jest nieśmiertelna. Jej zwierzątko to myszka-albinoska o imieniu Kimiko. Przyjaźni się z Mary Unlock, Rochelle Goyle, Twylą i Kumogakure Matabi. Pomimo swojej nieśmiałości wynikającej ze smutnej przeszłości spędzonej w cyrku dziewczyna jest całkiem popularna w Straszyceum. Eri Utamaro left|90px Eri Utamaro to córka Aka Manto. Ma 160 lat. Jej indywidualizm, zdyscyplinowanie i pewność siebie sprawia, że większość upiorów darzy ją szacunkiem, jednocześnie pozostając w dystansie i postrzegając ją jako nawet bardziej ponurą i tajemniczą, niz w rzeczywistości jest. Przyjaźni się z Victorique Circusalle. XRubinx Deborah Sleep left|70px Deborah Sleep - 16-letnia córka Złego Snu. Pochodzi z USA, ze stanu Alabama. Białowłosa koszmarka z zielonymi oczami. Nie może przechodzić obok śpiących ludzi, gdyż zaraża ich złymi snami. Jest władcza, choć czasem się wstydzi. Ma poczucie humoru, opowiada całkiem śmieszne żarty. Ma świerszcza o imieniu Pride. Kocha grę na harfie, pływanie i kreatywne pisanie. Turquoisekitty Turquoise Kitty thumb|left|110px|TurquoiseTurquoise to córka kołaka o dość nietypowym kolorze skóry, tak jak wskazuje jej imię - turkusowym. Co do charakteru, dziewczyna jest zazwyczaj miła. Nie przepada za różnymi awanturami i stara się nie mieszać w różne inne. Kotka jest bardzo pracowita i dość niezdarna przez co narzeka na małą ilość czasu. Jest bardzo kreatywna, co okazuje w swoich różnych pracach. Śpiewa w sekcji wokalnej, jednak uważa że nie jest to zajęcie na całe życie. Ma słabość do bezpańskich kotów i często zdarza jej się pomóc chociaż jednemu. Catanen Star thumb|left|110px|CatanenCórka Księżycowego Kotołaka kochająca kolory, gwiazdozbiory oraz swoją świnkę morską o wdzięcznym imieniu - Placuszek. Kotka potrafi się przemieniać w człowieka co odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu. Catanen to otwarta i miła osoba która uwielbia dobrą zabawę oraz psikusy.Jej psikusy nie są jednak dokuczliwe, a bardziej mają kogoś rozbawić. Nie ma wielu zainteresowań, a oprócz dobrej zabawy lubi rysować. Catynia Every thumb|left|110px|CatyniaCatynia ( Catia jeszcze za czasów kota) była zwyczajnym "dachowcem" jednak jej właścicielka czarownica Antylda, zamieniła ją w kotołaka magicznym zaklęciem, aby mogła uczęszczać do Straszyceum. Kotka spokojnie dąży do zadanego sobie celu oraz nigdy się nie śpieszy (nawet jak jest spóźniona). Jest przyjacielska i zawsze staje w obronie innych. Uwielbia sport oraz modnie się ubiera, co budzi podziw u niektórych potworów Straszyceum. Jej drugą pasją jest zbieranie antycznych zegarków. Ma ich w swoim pokoju całą masę, mimo to uważa, że jej kolekcja nie jest spora. XsalasamobocjowX(dawniej Kicia128) Kaitlynn Bloodyeyes Córka demonów Dodomeki. Pochodzi z Japonii, oczywiście. Jest zbuntowaną 17-letnią upiorką. Przed światem prezentuje się jako przebojowa, śmiała i nie bojąca się wyzwań demonica. Prawda jest inna, dziewczyna ma nieco odmienną osobowość. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie